Ángel de La Guarda Mi Dulce Compañía
by San-Mendez
Summary: En la Tierra lloramos la muerte de Neji Hyuga; En el Cielo alguien se prepara para bajar y acompañar despues de la muerte al oji blanco. ¿Hay vida después de la muerte?; ¿Alguien puede ser revivido y volver para quedarse? ;) Entra y Arriésgate
1. Prólogo

Ángel de La Guarda Mi Dulce Compañía

Prólogo

Justo cuando a los ojos de unos devastados y shockeados Naruto y Hinata fallecía Neji Hyuga un ángel se encontraba dispuesto a irse a continuar con su labor como protector del mismo, pues había algo claro en su temprana muerte.

Akari era el nombre de ese ángel que debía bajar a cumplir con lo anteriormente dicho en la tierra, sin embargo no iría solo. Esta vez lo acompañaría el espíritu de un hombre muy parecido a Hiashi Hyuga, pues era necesario su breve aparición al joven moribundo después de terminadas sus últimas palabras a Naruto Uzumaki.

-En La Tierra -

-Hinata, siento lo de Neji –dijo un tristísimo Naruto-

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun –respondió secándose las lágrimas que luchaban por continuar corriendo por sus lastimadas mejillas-

-En El Cielo-

-En unos segundos estarás en la Tierra, pequeña. –dijo un imponente pero celestial ser-

-¿Enserio? Pensé que mi tarea había terminado cuando mi acogido muriese. –respondió confusa, inocente y con algo de culpa aquel angelito de belleza sin igual, cabello gris ojos violetas y labios rojos todo natural.-

- No te lamentes Lucecita no fue tu culpa, tal vez debió pasar –le alentó su mejor amigo yendo a despedirla-

- Tu labor aún no acaba, ese muchacho demostró gran valor y noble corazón además de su perseverancia, un tanto tardía pero de admirar como la de cualquier otro ninja, es un shinobi que no debió morir tan pronto; asimismo otra de las razones por las que debe seguir viviendo es porque será crucial en el clan Hyuga el cual necesita ser redimido eso de rencores entre familia no es bueno, este cadena de resentimiento debe terminar. Recuerda que cada quien muere cuando le toca morir, no cuando lo ''decide'' como en el caso de Neji. – reiteró aquel ser de luz que tomaba las decisiones.-

-Entiendo, seré su guardiana cueste lo que cueste. Bien, me voy.

-Espera debes irte despidiendo de esas alas, pues luego de tu charla con el joven te convertirás en humana, deberás aprender a valerte como ninja, serás un mortal.

-¿Nani? ¡Todo menos eso! –Exclamó algo aterrada-

-Escucha mi explicación al pie de la letra, pues no la repetiré jovencita. Bajarás a la Tierra.

-Eso ya lo sé- exclamó impaciente y con ojitos brillantes.-

-No molestes, déjame continuar por favor-dijo con una venita en la frente.-

-Hai, hai- dijo restándole importancia moviendo su mano de arriba abajo-

-Grosera.-la golpeó en la cabeza con un coscorrón.- Sabes que en parte fue tu error que falleciera.-

-Gomenasai.-respondió con pena-

-Despreocúpate al fin y al cabo eres un poco joven solo tienes su misma edad. Bueno, como iba diciendo bajarás a la Tierra disponiéndote a hablar con él en tu forma original, luego de esto lo curarás con ninjutsu médico y estrellas sagradas que expulsarás cuando debas hacerlo, siendo estas lo único que tendrás de tu antigua forma pues luego de hablarle serás un simple mortal, vivirás la vida como cualquier otro shinobi, tu poder será inmenso pero no matarás, lo máximo además de gran dominio de todos los elementos y jutsus será inmovilizar a tus oponentes y otras cosas pero nunca llegarás a matarlos.

-¿Es decir que estaré sola de aquí en adelante? –murmuró-

-No es eso es solo que le acompañarás en las buenas y en las malas de hoy en adelante; por tu falta como guardiana será la manera en la cual enmendarás tu descuido.-respondió condescendiente.-

-Ok, ¿algo más que deba tener en cuenta? – cuestionó con su mirada gacha.-

-Sí, para terminar: primero debes recordar que en tus manos está su salvación, dependerá de ti su bienestar pues ahora será cuando más te necesite, está muy débil tanto física como emocionalmente, sin contar con su futura persecución así que mantente alerta, ocúltense por un tiempo en el lugar que te dirán a las puertas del cielo. Y segundo pero no menos transcendental: no te involucrarás románticamente como mujer con nadie, no harás nada que te ate a tu protegido o a otros mortales como mujer.-aseveró con seriedad.- Ahora vete hija mía.-a lo cual ni corta ni perezosa se marchó dejándole solo.


	2. De Padre a Hijo y Plegaria Milagrosa

Capítulo 1: ''De Padre a Hijo'' y ''Plegaria Milagrosa''

-Un momento, si es tan amable quisiera pedirle un favor muy grande.-habló arrodillado un hombre de largo cabello castaño y radiante túnica blanca.-

-¿Qué sucede Hizashi?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta pero deseando escucharla de su orgulloso hijo.-

-Quisiera que me permitieran bajar un momento con Akari, el muchacho que recibió el ataque de lleno es.-le interrumpieron.-

-¿Tu hijo verdad? – a lo que el hombre ocultando su asombro asintió.- Lo sé todo hijo mío, hace casi 11 años no lo ves. Hoy lo harás de nuevo y tendrán una charla de Padre a Hijo. Él no debió morir; su destino era vivir y ser feliz haciendo lo que amaba y lo hará.-

-Pero ¿y el sello? A él también…él también lo tiene.

-¿Olvidas que desapareció cuando ''murió''?

-Hai. — murmuró asombrado comprendiendo en parte esas 5 pero inolvidables palabras.- Eso quiere decir que.-

-Así es.—respondió verazmente dejando feliz a Hizashi Hyuga pues a este ya no le quedaba dudas de que su hijo ya no estaba enjaulado.-

-Doumo arigatou, no se cómo agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mí, esto no tiene precio. -agradeció con lágrimas contenidas.-

-Tranquilo hijo mío, yo no me olvido de ustedes. Mira debes ir a las puertas del Cielo con Akari, conserva en tu memoria el camino pues regresarás solo.

-Ya En La Tierra-

-Snif,snif; descuida Naruto-kun, Neji-nissan está en un lugar mejor que el nuestro, desde allí nos observa y se llena de regocijo al estar finalmente libre.-murmuró más para ella que para Naruto, intentando evitar llorar más pues sus ojos ya estaban hinchados y enrojecidos de tanto llanto.-

-Tienes razón Hinata, sabes sus palabras me llegaron bastante así que recuérdalo tú y recuérdenlo todos: somos un equipo y pase lo que pase estaremos unidos.-afirmó limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban y prosiguió.-Hinata, ¿podrías por favor sellar a Neji?, no podremos ocuparnos de su… ya sabes, cadáver.-murmuró sin poderse creer lo recién sucedido.-

-Hai, Naruto-kun.

Y cuando se disponía a realizar el sello una ráfaga de luz invadió el campo de batalla e hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Neji, en lugar de él solo se veía su traje de guerra, aves coloridas, mariposas y pétalos grises. Asombrada toda la Alianza Shinobi de un momento a otro entró en un estado de paz infinita sin percatarse en el grave ataque por parte del Juubi a manos de los terribles Madara y Obito Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios hacen? Oigan todos reaccionen, ¡acaso no ven a la muerte en forma de juncos de madera que se avecina hacia nosotros! –gritó desesperado Kiba Inuzuka armándose lleno de ira.-

Sin embargo en lugar de hacerle caso los shinobis siguieron en esa especie de ensoñación e incluso muchos se arrodillaban cerrando sus ojos y persignándose a la vez que juntaban sus manos al parecer orando. Fue entonces que el Inuzuka vio a su perro malherido, desangrado y moviendo la cola con lentitud, le miraba con ojos lagrimeando de pronto a manera de agradecimiento por haberlo cuidado mientras vivió.

-Akamaru ladra por favor, no me dejes amigo eres como mi hermano, el hijo que aún no tengo. Tal vez no he sido quizá un gran dueño pero quiero que tengas presente que eres de las cosas más importantes que tengo; si te vas me dejarás muy triste, eres mi ángel de la guarda. –Y haciendo algo nunca antes visto o realizado por él procedió a hincarse colocando al can en su regazo y juntando sus manos ofreciendo una plegaria al cielo.-

-Sé que no soy muy creyente o algo por el estilo, no acostumbro a doblegarme ante nada ni nadie, jamás lo hago pero como dicen: ''siempre hay una primera vez para todo'' y… bueno quien quiera que seas te pido sanes a mi amigo, no puedo hacer mucho solo soy un simple ser humano que quiere que todo esto termine. –su voz se apaciguó y su corazón se ablandó prosiguiendo.- Por favor, no nos dejen en este valle de lágrimas donde solo se derrama sangre inocente.- Imploró tan fuerte como pudo mientras gotas de lluvia sin parar mojaba a los presentes y el letal ataque se desviaba alcanzando a ningún lugar.-

Entonces la luz que antes les cubría se intensificó levemente y rodeó a todos a la vez que una voz tan suave como majestuosa se escuchaba desde lo alto:

-No se preocupen mis hijos, no están solos yo nunca los abandonaré.- Tan tierna y clara que muchos se redimieron ese día, e incluso en el rostro de uno de los dos causantes de tantas muertes una casi imperceptible lágrima se vio rodar y caer de golpe en el suelo mezclándose con las gotas que del cielo seguían cayendo. -

Y en ese mismo instante el tiempo se detuvo para todos, sólo existían 3 individuos tres seres: un alma a punto de abandonar su cuerpo de hace 17 años, un ángel y un padre deseoso de ver a su hijo de nuevo.

-Treinta Minutos Después y Ya En La Tierra-

-¿Por qué siento dolor no se supone que estoy muerto? –pensó alguien abriendo sus ojos lentamente viéndose envuelto solo por un manto blanco que paso a paso sanaba sus heridas, dolores e incluso su espíritu.- ¡Qué está pasando? – exclamó inmóvil.-

-¡No te recordaba tan grande, jeh! Pero que digo si solo eras un niño cuando partí.-dijo un hombre con sus mismos ojos y rostro relativamente joven.-

-¿Papá? –inquirió asombrado de verlo luego de mucho tiempo y peor incluso sin aquella marca opresora que suprimió su libertad y la de una familia completa.-

-Me alegra saberme pensado, me llena de júbilo.

-¿Vienes por mí? –dijo esperanzado y sonriendo desde el alma por primera vez.-

-Siento ser yo quien deba decirte esto pero me veo obligado a hacerlo: aún no llega tu hora, sigue lejos.-respondió sonriendo de lado y enternecido.-

-Pero ¿cómo así? Presumí haber muerto protegiendo a Naruto y a Hinata-sama.-

-Eso lo sé bien; y aunque moriste como lo hice yo hoy no será tu hora, vivirás y lucharás por ser feliz pues eres libre.-respondió agachándose a su altura.-

-¡Nani! –exclamó asombrado sin querer comprender lo dicho por su papá.- Padre no quiero regresar, hace tiempo deseé irme contigo así no me creas me has hecho falta viejo.-exclamó con desespero tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.-

-Mi deber y el derecho que me fue negado de hablarte con la verdad y de padre a hijo será enmendado, abriré tus ojos para que nunca más te vuelvan a engañar; la luz de tu vida aun no debe apagarse, mantente paciente mas no olvides que dejamos de ser un ave enjaulada desde que morimos e incluso tu que vas a vivir de nuevo ya no la tendrás, serás el mismo de siempre pero habrán unos cambios necesarios en tu personalidad, en cuanto al sello jamás podrán imponértelo de nuevo. Debes vivir para seguir protegiendo el mundo que dejamos alguna vez; debes vivir porque tú serás el salvador de nuestra rama secundaria: si bien mi hermano ha tratado de unir ambas familias no ha hecho lo suficiente como para acabar con esa jaula de prejuicios y rencores que separan nuestro lazo de sangre evitando nuestra completa independencia.-afirmó dejando a Neji atónito pero reflexivo.-

-Entiendo el asunto, te prometo que haré lo posible para hacer cambiar el destino de nuestro clan, hmp.-afirmó decidido y sonriendo de lado.-

-Me llena de orgullo ver la gran persona en la que se convirtió mi ya no tan pequeño hijo.

Se oye una voz tenue y se ve una luz mas no a la dueña de la voz (No es la voz Colombia, ni México ni ninguna otra voz de esos concursos xD)

-Hizashi-nissan, tu tiempo en la tierra ha terminado… debes regresar.-suspiró algo apenada por terminar con un momento tan inolvidable como ese.- Siento ser aguafiestas pero órdenes son ordenes.-hizo una reverencia a ambos sonrojada por la vergüenza.-

-Claro.-dijo cerrando sus ojos y levantándose.-Suerte con tu nueva vida Akari.-dijo burlón al ángel de la guarda de su hijo.-

-No la necesito.-afirmó sacándole la lengua graciosamente.-

-Nos volveremos a ver Neji y cuando eso ocurra tu madre y yo vendremos por ti, ella no pudo venir hoy pues estaba en el oratorio, ten en cuenta que desde el cielo te apoyamos y te amaremos eternamente, sé bueno, sé fuerte recuerda que volarás con libertad.-dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y mirando a la luz radiante llamada Akari, diciendo con sus ojos que se lo dejaba a cargo.-

-Lo protegeré a capa, a espada y si es del caso con mi vida.-sonriendo francamente, dejando algo embobado a Neji pues aunque no veía muy bien percibía un chacra tan cálido y puro como el de un niño, de hecho ese ser que acabó de llegar irradiaba lealtad, amor e incluso por primera vez sintió su corazón menos pesado de penas y dolores que por años guardó.-

-Adiós padre.-susurró su hijo sonriéndole mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.-

-No es un adiós hijo mío.-respondió Hizashi avanzando hasta ir desapareciendo y mientras lo hacía sonrió volteando a verlos.- Sino un hasta pronto.- corrigió rodeándose por una luz tenue y desapareciendo para posteriormente dejar solo rastro de una pluma de cóndor.-


	3. Con La Verdad y Dudas Existenciales

Capítulo 2: ''Con La Verdad y Dudas Existenciales''

-Buenas noches Neji-nissan soy Akari tu ángel de la guarda y espero llevarnos muy bien.-dijo sonriente dejándolo incrédulo.-

-Y yo no soy ''Neji-nissan''.-respondió sarcástico legando de confusión al angelito.-Yo soy werevertumorro.

-¿El del internet que hace videos graciosos?, es imposible pues yo siempre te he acompañado, no podías estar en dos partes sino usabas el Kage bunshin –indignando al jounin por su inocencia o estupidez dejándolo con cara de wtf!.-

- Es imposible que seas tan ingenua, si eres un ángel eres muy torpe.-golpe bajo para el angelito.-

-Baka, ¿a quién llamas torpe? ¡Soy tu ángel de la guarda y todo pasa por algo!-dijo achicando sus ojos y acercándose a examinar su torso magullado.-

-¡Qué crees que haces! ¿Se puede saber por qué me tocas?.-dijo intimidado y relajándose por sus manos un tanto milagrosas.-

-Me entrenaron antes de venir aquí, tengo el nivel de un anbu de raíz, domino todo tipo de jutsus, me dejaron experta en ninjutsu médico pues eres mi responsabilidad.-respondió tranquilamente y sanando las heridas que hayan quedado pendientes en el torso desnudo del Hyuga.-Ahora te pediré que te voltees, ¿dame la espalda bueno?

-¡Nani no soy de esos!

-Créeme cuando te digo no tener idea de qué ''esos'' hablas.-respondió desconcertada.- En fin, necesito examinarte bien, preciso cerciorarme de tu comodidad y solo estaré contenta cuando no vea rastro alguno de heridas mortales e incluso mínimas, ¿podrías voltearte por favor?

-De acuerdo pero con la condición de escucharte decirme quién eres en verdad.

-Oh es cierto debo hacerlo.-pero cambió de tema.- Cielos tus heridas están tremendas ¿sabes que pudiste quedar inválido entre otras cosas? Sin contar que tenías gran parte de tus órganos destrozados.-murmuró hablando de más y dejándolo un tanto asustado.-

-Ya pero ¿me estoy sanando verdad?- le preguntó para ser el quien cambiara de tema ahora.- Hey no olvides responderme.

-No claro que no.-empezó a llorar tiernamente con un sentimiento de angustia por algo que ocurriría luego de esto.-

-¿Sigues ahí?-preguntó el joven en la posición actual y con sus ojos cerrados esperando respuesta de la desconocida.- ¿cuándo podré verte con claridad y sin tanta luz rodeándote?

-No está bien hacer dos preguntas a la vez, en cuanto a lo último pues será después de decirte bien quién soy.-respondió con voz quebrada por el ''desagüe de sus ojos'' como ella había llamado a aquel suceso ''extraño'' en el cual brotaba agua salada de estos y ¡sin parar!.-

-¿Te pasa algo, estas bien?-cuestionó consciente del llanto del ángel y sintiendo esa agua tibia, quizá rastros de lluvia que había parado hace bastante.- Un momento son sus lágrimas.-susurró sorprendido, cuidadoso de no ser escuchado pensando en voz alta.-

-No sé qué significa para ustedes los humanos ''estar bien''.-murmuró más para sí que para su elegido.-Sólo sé que me estoy desaguando pues de mis ojos brota agua salada, no para y siento una opresión en el pecho por algo que sé perfectamente debe suceder pero no es fácil y me angustio.-respondió analizando estas nuevas cosas que experimentaba tan dentro de sí que se mareaba, toda su vida había sido un ángel y no experimentó algo similar al llanto, ser de carne y hueso le estaba resultando algo complicado y eso que apenas se convertiría en uno.-

-Tienes miedo, y no te estas desaguando estás llorando.-corrigió.-

-Ah tengo miedo, eso es una emoción estoy llorando por esa emoción; pero Neji-nissan ¿cuándo sabe un ser humano que debe llorar, cómo hacerlo y por qué?-sorprendiéndolo esta vez por tal pregunta que parecía ser sacada de un libro de conductas humanas o de psicología.-

Pero sabiendo qué responderle el Hyuga dejó que sus labios se movieran y su voz sonara segura:

-En la vida del ser humano habrán cosas que le harán llorar ya sea de felicidad, angustia, dolor; en fin llorará cuando le nazca hacerlo pues su corazón es así es como una nube que vuela según el viento, según las emociones y las situaciones distintas que se presenten. ¿Cómo llorar? Eso dependerá de ti, hay distintas formas de hacerlo y solo tú podrás elegir la manera en que lo harás ¿solucionada tu duda?

-Hai; arigatou Neji-nissan eres un genio.-le halagó pareciendo una niña.-

-Lo sé.-respondió agradecido, pero riendo por lo bajo y asombrado de haberlo hecho pues no era de sonreír por mucho tiempo y menos reírse.-Espera no te creas que he olvidado tu respuesta, aun no me dices quién eres: quiero la verdad y no te saltes nada.

-No lo haré por eso voy a contártelo ya.-habló suspirando con sus ojos cerrados; preparada para lo que fuera.-Desde un principio dije que soy tu ángel de la guarda; es porque lo soy que estoy aquí curándote; por algo Hizashi-nissan vino conmigo que soy un ángel desde el cielo a hablar contigo. Yo cometí una falta pues últimamente me descuidé mucho de ti, aunque no lo creas nuestra misión es velar por su dicha.-argumentó mirando hacia la nada esperando paso a paso convertirse en mortal.-

-Hay algo en ti que me hace confiar en tus palabras.- respondió receloso y mirando a la ya no tan brillante jovencita.-

Sus cabellos se ondeaban con el viento y sus ojos derramaban cálidas gotas cristalinas, sus alas se mecían con el viento a la vez que se desprendían de forma tan dulce como el primer beso. Un asombrado e incrédulo Neji solo hacia todos lo posible para dispersar el presunto genjutsu del cual estaba siendo víctima pero nada pasaba, seguía en la misma situación.

-¿Crees que de ser yo una mentirosa te habría curado? soy tu ángel de la guarda y mi labor no terminará todavía pues me convirtieron en humana, mi deber de ahora en adelante es completar la misión de protegerte a capa, a espada y acompañarte donde sea que vayas.-aseguró con su mano derecha arriba y mirándolo con una calidez indescifrable para Neji dejándolo algo aturdido.-

-Yo… no sé qué decir.-respondió el revivido luego de procesar esas sinceras palabras.-

-Debemos marcharnos de este lugar.-dijo preocupada Akari.-

-Tienes razón.-el portador del byakugan se puso de pie, resbalando así el manto que le cubría quedando desnudo.- ¡Nani!- exclamó notándose como Dios lo mandó al mundo.-

-Neji-nissan.-dijo mirándolo fijamente perdiendo sus ojos en el cuerpo expuesto de su protegido sin poder despegar la vista aunque fuera un momento.-¿qué es..?.-pero la interrumpió.-

-¡Cállate! Para ser un ángel eres muy entrometida.-dijo molesto por su mirada que si bien no era nada lasciva era infantil, curiosa y sorprendida.

-¿Qué era eso que estaba entre tus piernas? – cuestionó sonrojándolo peor que Hinata.-

-N-no es nada, es.-sin saber que responder.- ¿por qué; te gusto? –se tapó la boca no sabiendo las razones de esa pregunta tan absurda.-

-¿Dijiste algo? -pregunto en susurro.-

-No, es solo que me preguntaba ¿qué paso con mi ropa? -cuestionó ya con la bata cubriéndose apenado pues parecía un vestido.-

-Oh eso, resulta que fue necesario deshacerse de ella pues te ocultarás por un tiempo hasta tu total recuperación.

-Comprendo, la cosa es ¿qué ropa usaré mientras tanto?

-De eso no te preocupes usarás esto.-le mostró una nueva vestimenta algo extraña en su época la cual constaba de una camisa blanca de algodón manga larga de botones; un pantalón negro y unas gafas que le hacían lucir más apuesto y sexy de lo que ya era.-

-¿Dónde pasaremos la noche?-se preguntó el shinobi en voz alta.-

-¿Ves ese caminito de allá? –a lo cual el chico asintió.- Ahí no es, en fin; nos ocultaremos por un tiempo en un lugar que ya conocerás, a fin de cuentas nadie viene por allí; además sin duda estarás a salvo. Eso me lo dijeron antes de venir a La Tierra, andando.

-Hai, ¿demo mi ropa? Es decir ¿debo ir allá cubierto por esta toga?

-Descuida, usaré un jutsu de teletransportación.-respondió haciendo sellos.

-Creí que pocos lo conocían.-hablando del jutsu.-

-Si pero Minato-nissan me lo enseñó antes de venir aquí; fui entrenada por los mejores ninjas.

-Hmp presumida.-''echándole flores (halagándole en colombiano) '' –

-No es mentira, conocí a muchos ninjas que como tú dejaron gran hueco al partir.-le respondió ayudándolo a andar.-

-No gracias puedo solo.-dijo apartándola.-

-Vamos mi deber.-Neji le interrumpió.-

-Es protegerme, lo sé nunca harías algo porque te naciera hacerlo.-dijo mosqueado por su insistencia sin notar que la chica se detuvo mientras él cruzaba sus brazos sin soltar su manto.-

-Por favor Neji-nissan.-

-No me llames así, eres mi ángel de la guarda pero no te da derecho añadir el nissan, no tengo confianza contigo ni tu conmigo así que conservemos distancias.-dijo duro.-

-Lo siento, Neji-nissan pero no puedo evitarlo; cuando eras bebé yo también lo era, nací cuando tu naciste, tus dolores, tus triunfos yo los sentía, soy una parte de ti.-Neji la interrumpió.-

-Si dicen que debo cambiar mi personalidad no lo lograré si me llamas de esa manera.-dijo tratando de no sonar duro, lo cual le estaba costando ya que toda su vida había entablillado su corazón y su personalidad, por lo cual era un cubo de hielo que podía herir a las personas con su forma de ser fría.-

-De acuerdo Neji.-suena raro; pensó.- Ya que no quieres que te ayude al menos prométeme que me dirás si algo te pasa.

-Si claro.-a pesar de tratarla así ella continuaba siendo tan generosa.-

Nadie dijo nada todo el trayecto hasta llegar al lugar que por seguridad no había sido revelado anteriormente.

El sitio donde se ocultarían era una pequeña montaña de la cual nacía un limpio manantial, en la montaña había una especie de cueva donde dormirían mientras les fuera de fiar.

-Neji-sama.- dijo una dulce voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Hemos llegado, allá esta la fuentecita aquí tiene este maletín, están todos los objetos de aseo que pueda necesitar y su ropa ya está lista.-dijo haciéndolo levantar una ceja por tanto formalismo.-

-¿''Sama''? ¿usted''?.-alzando la ceja cuando le entregó las cosas.-¿Por qué tanto formalismo?

-Us-usted me dijo que mantuviera la distancia, eso estoy haciendo.-respondió sonrojándose al verlo a los ojos, sin darse cuenta posó su mirada en los labios algo secos del jounin pero a la vez apetitosos.-¿Exquisitos? -pensó en voz alta ladeando su cabeza dejándolo abochornado.-

-Estas segura de querer tratarme así.-dijo mirando a otro lado sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de bañarse y no salir hasta deshacerse de la agitación del día (no malpiensen, recuerden que luchó hasta morir, luego fue resucitado y no se ha bañado en todo el día).-

-Hai, usted es como mi amo ahora.- respondió alejándose dando pequeños saltos.-

-Es rara.-murmuró a la vez que sonreía de lado sintiéndose tranquilo y ya no tan solo.-

Mientras Neji se bañaba Akari no muy lejos preparaba la comida, escuchando ''Quiero perderme contigo'' de un tal José José (no lo puedo evitar es mi ídolo, no se sorprendan si nombro más artistas y canciones en el fic) en el aparato que le entregaron para distraerse un poco, era un objeto que necesitaba sentir el clima para cargar su batería, podía oír música de las emisoras radiales mientras tarareaba lo poco que recordaba de la recién conocida canción.

-Quiero perderme contigo, como se pierde el horizonte. Como las aves en la noche; como la estrella y los. Nana.- no se la sabía casi.- Y jamás separa los jamás, nanana.-escuchó Neji que cantaban, el cual ya había terminado de bañarse su escultural cuerpo; guiado por esa voz tan suave y bella usó dispersión de gengutsus (por si acaso, según él) empuñó un kunai con chacra; mas al ver a Akari y percibir que era su chacra lo mandó al suelo haciendo ruido y asustando a la jovencita.-

-Hay cielito lindo.-murmuró tropezando luego de ponerse de pie para ''atacar'' al supuesto intruso.

-Debes tener más cuidado, si seguimos así seré yo quien te proteja.-le dijo sosteniéndola en brazos estilo Romeo y Julieta cerca de sus labios por el esfuerzo ya que casi caen ambos.-

-L-lo siento Neji-sama.-respondió levantándose rápidamente precavida de lastimarlo.- No volverá a pasar.

-Ojalá.-respondió cortante, molesto porque al parecer le evadía y eso de los formalismos ya le estaba cansando pero no dijo nada más al respecto.-Huele bien, ¿qué es?-

-Fríjoles; tu comida favorita.-respondió sirviéndole en una mesa para dos.-

-Me siento extraño.-pensó en su mente Neji por ser tan bien tratado por alguien que apenas conocía.-

-Itadakimasu.-dijo la señorita de ojos violetas luego de orar por 5 minutos.- Come Neji-sama, está rico.-

-¿No tiene curry?- la joven le miró sonriendo y negando.- Bien.


	4. Te Cuidaré Siempre

Capítulo 3: ''Aunque Me Hieras Te Cuidaré Siempre''

No tardaron mucho en comer, así que Akari se dispuso a recoger los platos. Y cuando se dirigieron al lugar que habitarían; es decir detrás de la fuente una mandíbula llegó al suelo y un tic en el ojo se evidenció en los jóvenes.

-N-no importa, Neji-sama, yo puedo dormir afuera.-dijo notando que era algo ''angosto'' sin contar con la cama matrimonial.- ¿Es una prueba que me mandaron acaso? –murmuró por lo bajo pensando para sí.-

-¿Prueba?- la miró el ojiperla sin entender.-

-¿Dije prueba?, no tal vez oíste mal Neji.

-Vamos por buen camino, me gusta que me llames Neji sin sufijos que me hacen sentir viejo.-respondió tratando de sonar gracioso pero no se le dio, entonces portándose serio de nuevo añadió.- Escuché bien, dijiste prueba, explícate.

-Pues me dijeron que no podía atarme como mujer con nadie, pues aunque sea humana en el fondo seré un ángel.-respondió saliendo pero fue sujetada por un brazo.-

-¿Acaso no puedes controlarte siendo humana?, debes gobernar esos instintos carnales.-dijo halándola con suavidad al cuarto y sentándola en la cama para luego soltarla, cruzarse de brazos y mirarla con reproche.-

-¿Instinto es algo así como un acto promovido por la naturaleza o algún sentimiento del individuo sin que este se percate de lo que hace? – concluyó sobando su brazo y mirando sus ojos con algo de resentimiento por ser juzgada sin razón.-

-Al parecer no eres tan tonta, quizá te hagas la incauta pero veo que.- pero lo interrumpió un bufido.-

-Neji no más, es la primera vez que dejo de ser ángel para ser un mortal, y si hablamos de no controlar impulsos tú no te quedas atrás, recuerdas cuando en una misión, usando tu Byakugan viste sin querer a.- le tapó la boca.-

-Guarda tu lengua para cuando la necesites si no quieres perderla.- amenazó exasperado y mirándola mal.-Pensé que eras un angelito.- dijo satírico en son de reclamo.-

-Pensaste, ahora soy humana y tengo sentimientos ¿sabes?-dijo cuando pudo deshacerse de la mano que cubría por completo su boca.- Yo soy una mujer respetable Neji-baka, ¡cómo te atreves a decir: '' ¿acaso no puedes controlarte siendo humana?''! No le hables jamás así a una mujer y más si es tan pura como yo que ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso y nunca lo haré, no te confundas conmigo, puedo desconocer muchas cosas de ustedes pero tampoco soy tan torpe.-dijo sonrojándose y tapando su boca por su recién estrenada ''rebeldía''.-Lo siento, yo no… -se intentó excusar pero se sentía increíblemente feliz por dejarle un par de cosas claras al geniecito.-

-Hablas mucho.-dijo Neji mirándola peor que antes sin apartar sus ojos de la chica pensando en cómo desquitarse y sonriendo maléficamente se acercó a su rostro e intentando sonar seductor pues tampoco había besado ni nada por el estilo: dijo.- ¿Así que jamás besarías a alguien?.-tenía pensado solo acercarse y asustarla pero su cara de asombro, inocencia y temor le provocó; faltaban milímetros para rozar esos labios rojos.-

-No Neji, no está bien.-dijo con ojos cerrados ladeando el rostro y poniendo una mano en su pecho para tratar de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

-Hmp.-murmuró del mismo modo que ella, apartándose y saliendo a tomar aire.- ¿qué fue eso?-preguntó mirando a la luna.- Aun no puedo creer lo que estuve a punto de hacer yo nunca fui así por qué ahora siento cosas raras.-se cuestionaba lanzando kunais a un árbol cercano y lanzando jutsus de ataque.-

-Ne-Neji-sama no te esfuerces tanto es peligroso.-dijo cabizbaja.-

-No te metas, es mi deber entrenar, necesito estar fuerte para ¡mh!- se quejó en voz baja por la cefalea tan insoportable que le daba siempre sin contar con el dolor de sus heridas; que aunque ya habían sido curadas la gran mayoría el malestar no se iría hasta mucho después.-

-Estoy hablando enserio hazme caso; no uses jutsus; pueden percibir nuestro chacra.-dijo acercándose a tomarle la temperatura.-

-Suéltame y aléjate.-dijo apoyándose en el muro de la parte de atrás del escondite.- No eres bienvenida en mi vida.-dijo enfurecido con su destino.-

-Neji por favor, no digas eso.-pidió sin entender el porqué de su melancolía y de sus ganas inmensas de llorar.- Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-No es necesario, nadie les pidió su servicio.-respondió queriendo ocultar el dolor que acrecentaba con frialdad y dureza.- Yo había elegido mi destino por primera vez y tu llegada solo frustró mi libertad, me abruma saber que perdí mi oportunidad de ser autónomo aunque fuera por primera vez.-dijo desfogando su rabia con la chica; e ignorando el poder de esas palabras prosiguió.- Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro contigo, no estás obligada a cuidarme ni nada de eso, puedes irte; yo veré que hago, desentiéndete de mí como lo viniste haciendo hace mucho, no te necesito más, de hecho nunca lo hice, así que si quieres regresar por donde viniste hazlo y… déjame.-no continuó pues se desmayó.-

Una peli plata con la tristeza a flor de piel hizo de tripas corazón tragándose el dolor por palabras tan crueles pero vacías de amor y corrió hasta agarrar en sus brazos el cuerpo ardiendo en fiebre del pelilargo; como pudo lo alzó caminando hasta la habitación depositándolo en la cama. Veló por él, le dio medicinas, no usó ninjutsus pues recordó que podrían rastrear sus chacras, y colocando bajito música empezó a tararear la canción que había escuchado antes de llegar a la Tierra llamada ''Es por ti'' de los ''Cómplices'', una canción muy bonita que hablaba de…Se durmió a las 3:00 am luego de cuidarlo por más de tres horas.

-En La Mañana-

Neji se despertaba más relajado, dispuesto a levantarse para bañarse y entrenar pero un peso en su mano derecha le hizo abrir sus ojos y buscar con kunai empuñado en la izquierda quien fuera el intruso o la intrusa que osaba en apretar con fuerza…

-¿Akari?- murmuró al ver a la chica dormida en mala posición, pues estaba en el piso frio despeinada, y con su cabeza recostada en su mano.-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó de nuevo viéndola raro.-Despierta, necesito mi mano.-pero al no obtener respuesta suspiró y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo, sin embargo un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo que le dejó helado e incómodo le dejó perplejo.-Yo te traté mal, no entiendo tu comportamiento, me has estado cuidando… toda la noche.-pensó mirándola y sintiéndose extraño.- Me aturdes.-dijo soltando su mano con suavidad bajándose para cargarla y depositarla en la cama.-Akari, saldré un momento.- le susurró a la bella durmiente mientras la cobijaba.-

-Ya Afuera-

Neji iba a entrenar, mas no se imaginó ver lo que vio: apenas amanecía.

-¿Son las 4:00 am?- al ver el reloj de arena que había a su lado.- De razón tengo sueño.-mientras entraba de nuevo a su habitación.-

-Oye, dame espacio necesito dormir también.-dijo el Hyuga a la especie de oruga que dormía tan tranquila en frente de él.-

-Hm- recibió por respuesta a la vez que se volteaba dándole la espalda y enfureciéndolo.-

Así que acostándose a su lado la descobijó y los cobijó a ambos y la abrazó solo para darse un poco de calor mutuo.

-No abrazarás a nadie más mocosa.-susurró en sus sueños el revivido.-

-En La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja-

-¿Estan bien muchachos?-preguntó Ino.-

-Hai, todos lo estamos y más luego de ese milagro.- Respondió Choji mientras ayudaba a hacer las carpas.- Aún no me lo creo que haya pasado y eso que fue ayer.

Toda la Alianza Shinobi había hecho sus carpas y esperaban el próximo ataque de sus perdidos enemigos, pues desde el día anterior que sucedió el maravilloso suceso no habían aparecido ni por asomo, tal vez hicieron una breve retirada para después regresar cuando menos lo esperasen y arremeter como cobardes. Repentinamente los 10 de Konoha (recordemos, eran 11 pero sin Neji 10) se reunieron junto a Naruto.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Naruto?-una preocupada Sakura.-

-Bien creo; gracias Sakura.- respondió alegre ocultando todo el dolor emocional y corporal.-

-¡Eres muy fuerte, lograrás muchas cosas futuro Hokage-sama! ¡no dejes que tu llama de la juventud se apague!.-dijo Rock Lee ya no tan enérgico por el luto a su compañero Hyuga.-

-Hai, eres nuestro héroe Naruto.-dijo Ino.-

-No te dejaremos sólo con esto, somos un equipo ttebayo.-dijo Tenten.- Neji quería esto, él nos abrió los ojos aún más, no te abandonaremos jamás. Aunque algunos ya no estén…-dijo aguantando las lágrimas recordando a Neji.-

-Arigatou Tenten.-respondió también guardando las ganas de llorar.-Yo tampoco los dejaré.

-Estamos aquí por proteger lo que amamos, te protegeremos a ti y a todos; pues eres el Virrey en este ajedrez; nosotros sólo somos peones, no te preocupes por nosotros pues nos sacrificaremos con gusto.- dijo el mago de las sombras.-

-Así es Naruto-kun, eres tú el que importa no te preocupes por nosotros; desde el cielo estaremos contigo, pero aún no morimos y mientras vivamos lucharemos por proteger juntos nuestra bandera; la bandera de la Alianza shinobi.-murmuró Hinata dulcemente sujetando su mano dando un leve apretón.-

-Mira jefe sabes que no te estimo mucho y casi siempre peleamos pero no quiero que todos los sacrificios sean en vano, eres un digno oponente.-se hizo escuchar una fría voz, cuando todos se voltearon a ver se asombraron al ver tal cosa e incluso algunos lloraron.-

Era Kiba Inuzuka, quien acababa de enterrar a su perro pues lo hirieron de muerte justo cuando todos estaban sin chacra y fueron atacados gravemente. Tenía en sus manos rastros de sangre, un collar para perro grande que decía en letras grandes ''AKAMARU''.

-Kiba-kun, ¿qué pasó con Akamaru-chan?.-cuestionó una atemorizada pero lista Hinata.-

-Bueno, murió por defender su patria; por eso dije lo de los sacrificios.-respondió cabizbajo.-

-¿Kiba, no hay nada que podamos hacer Sakura y yo?.-dijo Ino.-

-Se necesita un veterinario, pero todos están cuidando en sus respectivas aldeas.-respondió.- Sin embargo, gracias por tu preocupación Ino.

-No eres el primero ni el último en perder a alguien muy importante en esta dichosa guerra.-dijo Shikamaru.- Ayer Ino y Yo perdimos a nuestros viejos, Hinata a su primo Neji, Hizashi-sama a su sobrino, del cual seguramente también se sentía muy orgulloso; Tenten y Lee perdieron a un amigo, a un hermano (refiriéndose a Neji).-Habló tocándoles el alma a todos y subiéndole el ánimo a Kiba.-

-Espero que donde estén no sufran por nosotros, ya hicieron lo más ahora nos toca lo menos, pelearemos por ellos.-respondió Hinata.-

-¿Han sabido algo de los kages?-preguntó Naruto.-

-No se ha sabido nada de ellos desde que fueron a luchar los 5.-respondió Shino.-

-Comprendo, ellos son fuertes; seguro salieron bien librados.-dijo el rubio para alentarles.-

-No mucho, Temari me comentó que fueron heridos de gravedad.-respondió Shikamaru pero hubiera preferido callarse.-

-Como raro que haya sido ella.-dijo Naruto.- ¿Cómo se enteró?.

-Se dirigía al punto de combate y en el camino los encontró; mas Gaara y los demás le ordenaron que continuara con su misión, después de todo en esa batalla no podíamos interferir.

-Siempre supe que era mala pero pensé que tanto como para dejarlos solos.-

-Ya expliqué las razones por las cuales no pudo ayudarlos.-

-Es normal que la defienda siendo su novia Shikamaru-kun.-habló Lee.-

-No es mi novia, esa problemática apunta a lo más alto y yo no quiero mujeres problemáticas, ni quisquillosas.-argumentó.- Sólo es una colega a la cual acusaban sin razón.- terminó por zafarse definitivamente de este Deja Vuh.-


	5. Enfrentamiento y Salvando A Yamato

Capítulo 4: Enfrentamiento y Salvando A Yamato

-Un Mes Después-

- 8:00 am En La Montaña-

Neji e Akari ya se habían despertado, como siempre cada uno se había dado un buen baño y ahora luego de una semana de reposo sin nada riesgoso o peligroso para el Hyuga se disponían a entrenar; como era peligroso usar chacra solo practicaban combates cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Neji a una magullada Akari.-

-No pero como yo no voy enserio, no te ataco tan fuerte.- dijo antes de salir disparada a la fuente.- ¡kyaah dije que no iba en serio! – saliendo emparamada.-

-Yo tampoco, simplemente no eres buena en esto.- dijo para provocarla.-

-Si lo soy, pero como soy protectora no puedo atacarte como tú a mí.-murmuró esquivando unos cuantos kunais que iban hacia ella.-

-Siempre me cuidé yo, no necesité de ''guardaespaldas'' espero te haya quedado claro, así que no me hagas perder tiempo. Akari, al paso que vamos terminaré siendo yo el protector y no el protegido.-golpe bajo a la peli plata en el orgullo y labio roto con puño en el estómago por parte del Hyuga.-

-Ghah!- abriendo los ojos y limpiándose la sangre.- Te aguanto todo menos que me digas que no haré bien mi trabajo ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¡Dime! – pidió mientras se levantaba mirándolo indignada y clavándole un puño rompiéndole el tabique.-

-¡C-cómo! – cuestionó sobándose con sus ojos aguados.- Eres una mujer, ustedes son déb. Frágiles. -iba a decir débiles pero corrigió al ver su cara furiosa.-

-Somos frágiles en otros aspectos, dicen que en el amor somos la cuota inicial de un idiota, que cuando nos hieren aquellos que amamos lloramos hasta el final.-aclaró alzando a un asombrado Neji del cuello de la camisa y tirándolo a la fuente donde antes había sido ella arrojada.- Pero también somos fuertes, somos corazón y cerebro por eso tenemos tantas cosas en nuestras manos, somos decididas cuando queremos proteger a los que amamos porque el solo hecho de pensar que les puede pasar algo nos parte el alma pero a la vez nos impulsa para seguir.- entrando a la fuente caminando hasta Neji.-

-Comprendo… supongo que aún me faltaban cosas por tomar en cuenta de las adversarias y compañeras (de equipo) que alguna vez cruzaron el mismo sendero que yo.-murmuró quitándose la máscara asombrando a la joven y lanzándose a ella con varios kunais.-

-¡Pero qué!..-murmuró esquivándolos con dificultad y retrocediendo como podía.-

-No soy tan tonto; lo que te dije fue planeado; quería probar tu ''poder''. Te falta mucho ¿sabes?-viendo cómo abría la boca del asombro e iba frunciendo el ceño a la vez que cerraba los labios y los cerraba.- Es una pena que hayas gastado saliva en un discurso tan rebuscado pero conmovedor como ese.-esquivando un golpe.-

-Sé hombre y enfréntame.-gritó sabiéndose engañada lanzando patadas y puños.-

-Torpe.-lanzándole shurikens.-

-Tú lo serás.-tomando un palo desviando una a una las shurikens que le lanzaba su contrincante.-

Neji atacaba con armas ninja a una desarmada Akari; la cual por voluntad propia decidió pelear sin armas para probarse a sí misma y mostrarle a Neji lo que una debilucha podría hacer sin necesidad de armarse como él.

Akari esquivaba cada ataque; tenía el traje roto y heridas por la mejilla, los brazos y el vientre; aunque sangraba levemente se mostraba segura.

Dos horas después Akari subió recelosa un árbol para mirar desde una mejor perspectiva a su oponente. Cuando de repente; este la mira malvado con su mano empuñada, se encontraba en la rama de arriba, acuclillado y con aires de victoria se dispuso a atacar al ángel de su guarda.

-Eso es lo que crees.-bajando a último minuto del árbol viendo como caía el Hyuga furioso a su trampa pues al no haber cuerpo sobre el cual lanzarse a atacar su cabeza se llevó el peso rompiendo la rama.

-Me las pagarás.-murmuró al tocar el suelo y sujetándola del cuello de la camisa.-

-Es una pena pero esto va a terminar aquí y ahora.-resopló acariciando su cara suavemente sintiendo como el muchacho apretaba el agarre mirándola expectante.-

Y como aseguró la chica continuó con su tortuosa caricia llevando sus manos a la nuca del muchacho; provocando que algunos vellitos de la misma se erizaran… cuando obtuvo la aunque leve distracción del joven lo sujetó del pelo y agachándolo le devolvió los golpes; lo volvió a alzar dado que parecía no reaccionar aun del asombro pues nunca le habían hecho algo similar y lo lanzó a un charco lleno de lodo y otras inmundicias de dudosa procedencia sin hacerle mucho daño.

-Minutos Después-

-No puedo creer que haya perdido de la forma más absurda que jamás pude pensar que perdería.-dijo haciendo muecas mientras Akari le curaba y le ponía un yeso en el brazo derecho pues se lo rompió a golpes.-

-¿Te quedó claro quién es tu protectora?-preguntó curándolo.-

-Mi ''protectora'' es una loca que pega peor que mi tío.-respondió viéndola mal y desviando su mirada orgulloso.- Sin contar con el cambio tan drástico que dio.-

-No es que haya dado un cambio drástico, es solo que… no lo sé tú provocas cambios en mí, supongo.- respondió sin percatarse de la mirada atónita y el sonrojo que por un segundo se pudo observar en el rostro del chico.-

-¿Yo... te provoco...cambios?-murmuró aterrado presintiendo algo así como una declaración de amor por parte de su ahora mortal ángel de la guarda.- No es necesario que te expliques.-dijo mirándola esperando que le hiciera caso, esperando que la chica no dijera nada.-

-Hai, supongo que es lo que llaman madurez; es necesaria para poner los pies en la tierra y cumplir los objetivos. Y mi objetivo, mi razón de vivir es protegerte.-murmuró tranquila curando tenuemente las heridas del rostro de Neji.-

-No, ya hiciste lo suficiente.-murmuró retirándola algo delicado mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.- Yo continuaré con las curaciones, puedes descansar.-dijo sintiéndose con algo de fiebre, seguro tendría el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre que amenazaba con quedarse por el esfuerzo.-

-Neji no te dejaré solo; yo estoy aquí por ti, déjate atender como nunca lo hicieron; quiero demostrarte cuán buena puedo ser como tu protectora Neji-sama.- suplicó mirándolo indescifrablemente tan cerca de su rostro que dolían sus labios de los secos que se pusieron.-

-Hmp.-recostándose de nuevo.-

-Discúlpame Neji-sama, me excedí en responderte, me excedí en el ataque.-juntó sus manos a modo de excusa y cerró sus ojos aguantando el llanto.-

-Baka.-recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos.-

-Arigatou Neji-sama.-murmuró sobándose la frente y riendo como tonta.- ¡Oh por Dios! Tienes fiebre.- susurró alarmada tocando su frente.-

-No es cierto.-tratando de ocultar la sangre de una herida anterior que se había abierto por el esfuerzo.-

-De verdad, fui muy torpe.-dijo regañándose en voz alta mientras apartaba la mano izquierda de Neji que luchó por evitar que la jovencita viera la sangre, la cual aunque salía poca alarmaba.-

-No sé cuándo paso, supongo que fue por el esfuerzo sin embargo no me enteré sino hasta hace unos segundos.-dijo sintiendo el algodón con alcohol.-

-Debí tener esto en cuenta, aún te estas curando no podías esforzarte ahora; pudo ser peor; tuvimos suerte que no se abriera más.-realizando las demás curaciones requeridas.- Me debiste avisar de inmediato Neji-sama.-aplicando sus estrellas de ángel.-

-No quería… molestar más de lo que ya…-estaba tan cansado que se durmió antes de completar la frase.-

-Eres un tonto, Neji-sama, eso eres. Tú jamás serías un estorbo para mí ni para nadie.-sanando las heridas y examinando cada curación que hizo antes.-No dormiré tranquila; tu estas algo frágil y ¿sabes? Aunque discutimos muchas veces yo te quiero mucho, no sé qué es pero mi deseo de protegerte va un poco más allá de un simple ideal de completar la misión que se me asignó; viene desde el fondo de mis sentimientos. Sé bien que cuando tu realices cada misión encomendada tendré que regresar a mi lugar y te otorgarán un nuevo ángel de la guarda pues habré cumplido mi ciclo contigo; es una pena no poder conocer la afortunada que se llevará tu amor.- su voz se quebró sin saber por qué, pues indefiniblemente su corazón dolía muy fuerte ante este pensamiento.- Tus besos, tu amor ella lo tendrá… y sabrá el lujo de hombre que se lleva.- sonrió tristemente.-

Neji solo dormía, estaba tan agotado que su cuerpo le exigió un descanso; por tanto no estaba muy consciente que digamos de las palabras de la chica; sin embargo soñaba que alguien le decía casi lo mismo. De repente empezó a temblar y una hipotermia le inició alarmando a su guardiana quien no dudó en prepararle medicinas; la joven lo cobijó más pero el muchacho seguía temblando y esta vez sudaba frío; sus dientes rechinaban, su mandíbula también temblaba; era normal, aunque la joven lo curó lo mejor que pudo el oji blanco perdió mucha sangre en la batalla donde perdió por primera vez la vida.

-Neji-sama por favor despierta.-dijo Akari, pues lo necesitaba despierto para lo que iba a hacer.-

-Neji-sama ¿me escuchas?- un poco más alto pero sin gritar y moviéndolo.-

-Hm… ¿qué quieres Akari?.-dijo adormilado.-

-Lo siento pero esto no puede esperar.- le aseguró alistando unas agujas y otros implementos de medicina.-

-¿Qué harás?- ya un poco más despierto y mirándola inquisitivo.-

-Si bien te curé no pude reponer la cantidad tan inmensa de sangre que perdiste, por esta razón te haré una transfusión.- le dijo sentándose a su lado con un tapabocas puesto, con guantes en sus manos y con todos los utensilios de rigor que cualquier especialista usaría para algo tan delicado como eso.-

-No es necesario.-dijo escondiendo su brazo derecho, ladeando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos para no mirarla.-

-Vamos Neji-sama no te comportes como un niño, eres de los que dicen ''el progreso a pasos agigantados'', ¿no te gustaría recuperarte rápido para entrenar y regresar a tu hogar más fuerte? -mirándolo con algo de ternura y sonriendo.-

-Hmp.-sacó de mala gana el brazo y la miró.-¿Y el donante?

-Soy yo.-murmuró.- Tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, y no te preocupes, ya me hicieron todo tipo de exámenes y no tengo nada; ya sabes por lo de que apenas me convertí en humana.- le reiteró.-

-¿Pero está todo listo al menos?.-

-Hai, no falta nada.-respondió haciendo paso a paso la transfusión...

-¿Y ese milagro que no está tu radio contigo?; siempre lo llevas.-comentó con sus ojos cerrados relajándose.-

-Es peligroso por las radiaciones; por eso el lugar está sellado y cerrado como en plástico.-le explicó.-

-Oh ya veo; no eres tan mala protectora como pensé.-aseguró riendo por dentro a sabiendas que eso la molestaba.-

-Hmp, por ti haría lo que fuera jovencito.-respondió decidida sonriendo de lado y mirando que todo fuera bien.-

-Cielos, me llegó al alma.- murmuró incomodo tratando de sonar sarcástico.-

-Ya casi está.

-En verdad tu humor ha cambiado cantidades.- le halagó.- Ya no estás tan insoportable.-para enfurecerla.-

-Neji-sama sus cabellos son muy sedosos, ¿qué shampoo usa?- cuestionó para medio hacerlo rabiar.-

-Aunque te lo diga los tuyos seguirán igual.-respondió para ofenderla.-

-Hmp.-frunciendo el ceño y relajándose.- En el cielo los hombres no pueden tener el cabello largo, y ahora me doy cuenta por qué.-murmuró malvada.-

-El aparato ya terminó su labor, y tú ya te puedes ir.- le ordenó furioso.-

-No ¿quisieras saber por qué a mi parecer los hombres no deberían llevar cabello largo?- cuestionó con ojos pícaros.-

-Viniendo de ti, me vale madres.-respondió indiferente ''ocultando'' su creciente ira.- Solo dices estupideces, además eres fea.-

-Parecen gays.-dijo finalmente.-

-¿Cuándo saldré del reposo?- preguntó respirando hondo para calmarse y mantener como siempre la compostura.-

-En un mes. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi; pensé que eras una niña y te confieso que si no me hubiesen dicho que eras niño yo no habría podido distinguirte.- mintió, pues en verdad le pareció siempre el niño más guapo.-

-Bueno pero ya sabes que yo de niña no tengo nada.-respondió furibundo.- En cambio tú no eres nada femenina, y pegas como hombre; qué bueno que tienes muy en mente no enamorarte nunca, solo te usarían como trapo viejo; eres más fea que Tayuya con su sello de maldición en segunda etapa, sin contar que nadie se fijaría en ti.-dijo buscando desquitarse.-

-Cualquiera se fijaría en mí, que yo no te guste y que opines todo lo eso no significa que para otros yo no sea hermosa, y solo para que lo sepas, lo de hace rato no fue cierto pues en verdad tu siempre me has parecido alguien muy atractivo, guapo… ahora que lo pienso el hombre con el cual muchas soñarían, tan bello como decidido, tu muerte me dolió muchísimo, y a la vez me lleno de algo que llaman orgullo ya que demostraste ser un héroe. Es una pena que ese héroe sea un patán con las mujeres.- dijo retirando los implementos que utilizó y desechándolos.-

-No soy patán con las mujeres solo contigo.-respondió tratando de deshacerse del pequeño sentimiento de culpa que sintió por las palabras de la jovencita.-

-Menos mal que no estaré aquí después de terminar con mi deber.-aseguró aplicando una esencia especial en la habitación.- Puedes dormir tranquilo, yo dormiré en otro lugar; así no te incomodaré con mi falta de feminidad y mi fealdad, con permiso voy a botar esto Neji-sama.- haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del lugar.-

-Así que te irás.-dijo sentado mirando a la que regresó después de 20 minutos.-

-Hai, me iré cuando cumpla mi labor contigo.-

-¿Cuándo la cumples?- preguntó indiferente.-

-No lo sé no es seguro; lo único seguro es que no volveré a este lugar.-murmuró sin tapabocas y con nuevos implementos de aseo.-

-Lo único seguro es la muerte.-murmuró.- ¿Qué harás después de finalizar con tu misión?

-Regresar, es lo más obvio.

-Pensé que habías dejado de ser ángel.-murmuró con la misma indiferencia con un dejo de reclamo.-

-Sólo hasta que termine; después me marcharé; no tengo idea de cómo; supongo que moriré o quizá vendrán por mí.- respondió acercándosele y destapando la sábana para examinar las heridas que sanó anteriormente.-

-He mejorado, no se qué tanto miras y tocas.-murmuró ocultando la calidez que le provocaban esos simples roces.-

-Es necesario, necesito estar al tanto de tu salud y hacer un chequeo a tus heridas.- respondió moviendo su mano más de lo debido; acariciando su torso y espalda inconscientemente y con dulzura tortuosa para el Hyuga; quien sabiendo cómo terminarían de seguir así prefirió interrumpirla.-

-Detente.-pidió tomando su mano sin mirarla a los ojos.- Ya fue suficiente.- dijo lamiéndose los labios por la sed que tenía y soltando a la chica.-

-Gomenasai.- respondió con voz algo temblorosa.-

-Esto era innecesario.- explicó mientras le retiraba con su única mano libre el gorro que apresaba sus cabellos provocando que cayeran los mechones liberados en su pecho.-

-Neji-sama.-dijo anonadada y sin saber por qué sintiéndose débil.-

-No se qué diantres hago; pero nunca me sentí tan raro y lo sabes.-murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.-

-¿Debo preocuparme por eso? Pareces distinto.- respondió acercándose con sumo cuidado a su rostro por puro impulso.-

-Qué se yo… hace mucho fui llamado genio; ahora no sé que soy. Antes era un títere de mi tío que no podía ser libre ni volar con tranquilidad pues siempre hubo unas cadenas que me ataron.-murmuró besando sus labios con desespero.-

-Neji-sama esto no está bien.- en medio del que sería su primer beso y pretendiendo alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondía.- No podemos; no debemos.-cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar.-

-Por primera vez quiero volar tan alto; o al menos sentir que vuelo; solo por hoy sentirme amado; sólo por hoy no seguir mi destino.-dijo esta vez besando su cuello y mordiéndolo dejando rastros pequeños de saliva.-

-Tu siempre has sido amado; más de lo que crees o supones.- le dijo en susurros y acariciando su cabello.-

-Hm... ¡no! - gruño de repente con las últimas palabras de la chica muy grabadas.- Jamás me comporté como un pervertido; siempre he sido recatado; inteligente y hoy no será la excepción.- se regañó soltándola con esfuerzo.-

-¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que me utilizarían como a un trapo viejo?-normalizando su respiración y esperando respuesta dejando a Neji lleno de culpa.-

-Es cuando… se aprovechan de ti.-dijo mordiéndose los labios; le habría mantenido la mirada pero se sentía terrible por lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su guardiana.-

-Entiendo.-respondió sin más y poniéndose de pie.-

-Lo siento.-dijo asombrando a la cabizbaja joven que se iba a marchar.- No quise tratarte así…me desconozco.-murmuró apenado por tratar de aprovecharse de la inocente chica.-

-¿Por qué te disculpas; acaso tenías pensado utilizarme?-cuestionó en la puerta a punto de salir.-Pensándolo bien nada más podría pedirte además de tu aparente deseo; no podrías llegar a quererme aunque lo intentara y eso está bien.-le recordó mientras salía.-

-¡Qué carajos me pasa!-se reprendió mentalmente mientras veía la habitación sin ella.- Yo no era así; no soy un pervertido; pero ella…-murmuró confundido.- Pero nada; esto terminó aquí y ahora.-

-Dos Semanas Después Y En La cuarta Guerra Ninja-

-Un sabotaje.-murmuró un iracundo Madara viendo cómo iba perdiendo control sobre el Juubi. -Debo reconocer que son buenos estrategas.-

-Si esto no nos funciona tendremos que atacar de otras maneras- de la misma forma Obito Uchiha simulando prepotencia ante los guerreros pues no debían mostrarse débiles.-

-Tres Días Antes Y En Otro Lugar-

-Finalmente, el árbol de genes de Hashirama Senju a tres metros de mi.-murmuró alguien mientras andaba con sigilo y alerta a cualquier amenaza.-

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó el hombre que se hallaba a un metro exacto de la joven.-

-Soy Akari, tú debes ser Yamato-nissan; o debo decir: Tenzo-nissan.-asombrando al debilitado hombre.-

-Vienes a matarme finalmente; ¿verdad Akari-chan?- algo relajado pues solo la muerte parecía ser quien lo salvase.-

-Nada de eso; vengo a sacarte de aquí.-respondió aquella hermosa niña.-

-Estoy preso; nadie podría sacarme.-le dijo con voz apagada.- ¿Acaso no lo ves? No puedo ni moverme; a duras penas respiro.

-Yo podré sacarte y lo haré.-

-De ahora en adelante usa todos tus sentidos pues aquí hay muchísimas trampas... ¡qué haces mocosa! – sorprendido de que continuara como si nada.- Vete de aquí estos enemigos son muy peligrosos; estarás sola para cuando lleguen no habrá quien te salve yo me encuentro inmóvil y débil.-espetó a modo de advertencia.-

-El Señor es mi pastor: nada me faltará.-respondió haciendo que el sujeto con quien hablaba abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.- No estoy sola; ¿si Dios está conmigo quién contra mí? - dijo segura desactivando con paciencia cada trampa que amenazaba su vida.-

-Debería desconfiar de ti pero no tienes chacra; estás prácticamente indefensa.-murmuró viendo a la joven que sonreía de forma cálida.-

-No te haré daño no te preocupes hermano mío; sería lo último que haría.-

-Aun no comprendo cómo llegaste aquí si no posees chacra… a no ser que lo hayas desactivado.- le dijo volteando con cansancio su rostro hacia ella, quien ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mano derecha sobre su frente (la de Yamato) haciendo una cruz con lentitud.-

¡Por favor liberar! –dijo en voz alta la chica pasando sus manos al aire por el cuerpo de Yamato.- Tenzo-nissan eres libre.- ofreciendo su mano al atónito Taichou.-

-Doumo Arigatou. Demo ¿cómo lo hiciste si no tenías chacra?- preguntó saliendo de aquel árbol con su ayuda y débil del agotamiento inhumano al que fue sometido.- ¿Quién eres, qué eres en verdad?-dijo mirándola.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Son muchas preguntas.-dijo.- Si tengo chacra, solo que es casi imperceptible. Yo soy… un simple mortal, que daría la vida por su gente; como tu estuviste a punto de hacerlo tú; como también lo hicieron Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Jiraiya, Hizashi, y Neji-nissan.- respondió.- Quedaría corta en ejemplos.-suspiró.- Te salve porque era mi deber hacerlo; esta misión me la asignó alguien que te aprecia mucho; que nos ama a todos; y sé tu nombre porque el viento me lo dijo.-

-Agradezco enormemente tu favor; así no podrán obtener más poder. De verdad que no se cómo agradecer lo que acabaste de hacer.- respondió siendo sanado por ella y recibiendo un vaso de agua bendita.-

-Esto te hará bien. En cuanto al agradecimiento no es a mí a quien debes agradecer.- respondió sonriendo.-

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esa persona que según tu me salvó.-dijo Yamato.-

-No tienes que ir muy lejos…-reveló señalándole su corazón.- Búscalo; sigue sus pasos. En Él hallarás todas las respuestas.- dijo dejando aún más confuso a Yamato.-

-¿Te marchas?- cuestionó sin saber por qué sus pies no se movían de aquel lugar.- Estoy curado, ¿qué debo hacer ahora, regresar a mi aldea?

-Seguirás aquí hasta que tu misión termine; tu deber será sabotear sus planes; los tienes en tus manos pues eres indispensable para ellos; te intentarán matar pero no lo lograrán.-

-Si mi misión es esa… tendré que acatarla.-murmuró con una mano a la esquina de su frente como los soldados.-

-No matarán ni lastimarán a nadie más pero los harán sufrir. Descuida; paso a paso sus planes se truncarán y me ayudarás a hacerles pagar su maldad porque han causado mucho daño.-

-¿Los mataremos?

-No, ni la muerte los quiere aun o eso creo; pero no serán asesinados.- respondió segura y seria.-

-Entiendo; estropearé sus planes. Pero ¿cómo?- preguntó.-

-Como sabemos Hashirama Senju era un ninja muy poderoso y su máximo oponente fue o es Madara Uchiha; quien fue revivido después de tanto…-empezó a recodarle.- En fin, el caso es que tú al ser el portador de los genes del único que logró derrotarle era obvio que luego de que te tuvieran usarían tu poder para hacerse más fuertes. Sin embargo ¿qué pasaría si esto se volviera en su contra?

-Por eso dices que los tenemos en nuestras manos- concluyó.-

-Hai; porque el tenerte aquí mientras ellos luchan contra la Alianza Shinobi puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo.

-Juran que yo sigo en el árbol.-

-Hai.-sonrió de lado pero se puso seria de repente.- Aunque sea así no podremos confiarnos; por tanto debes seguir aquí.

-Simulando estar en el árbol de genes.

-Exacto como tus genes son los mismos; el árbol se compagina tan bien contigo; entonces al ser este como un hijo o un apéndice recibe lo que le des; le ordenaron recibir tu ''poder'' y él lo tomó.- Le darás lo que quieras; él lo recibirá pero no todo tu poder; poco a poco acabaremos con ellos; se irán quedando sin mando más rápido de lo que creen.

-Entiendo; será un honor para mí sacrificarme por ayudar a terminar con esta absurda guerra.-

-No estarás solo… recuerda quien está junto a ti siempre; no morirás sino hasta que Dios decida tu muerte; mientras tanto no; además Shizune está bien, algo herida pero muy bien.- dijo haciéndolo sonrojar de sobremanera.- Nadie sabe que tu estás aquí, ni siquiera ella.

-Aunque lo supieran deben concentrarse en ese par.-sonriendo.-

-Hai, hai. Antes de irme nissan, necesito que me des un poco de tu chacra, lo combinaré con el mío para cumplir con otra misión que se me asignó.-

-Luego de lo que acabas de decir debería tener cierta desconfianza hacia ti; pero tu presencia es muy serena y tu chacra ahora que lo siento y percibo es muy cálido; eres como un ángel.-dijo con ojos brillantes.-

-A-arigatou.-agradeció algo sonrojada.- No ¿quisieras saber para qué necesito algo de tu chacra?- le preguntó.-

-Lo que decidas estará bien pequeña.-respondió entregándole mucho chacra a la vez que recibía el también.- Por cierto; no la llames vieja o se enfadará.- asombrándola levemente.

-Entenderás que debes olvidarte de mi presencia; yo nunca estuve aquí; solo recordarás nuestro plan mas no con quien lo ideaste, seguirás en el árbol y en las noches alguien vendrá por ti a acompañarte y protegerte; siempre podrás salir del árbol así que puedes regresar con confianza.-

-¿Volveré a verte angelito?.-le preguntó como un niño mientras regresaba al árbol y volvía a la posición original.-

-Algún día.-respondió mientras lo abrazaba.- Adiós.-murmuró antes de poner su mano en la cabeza de Yamato quien solo cerró sus ojos y se fue a cumplir la otra misión que se le otorgó.-

-Ocho Horas Después y En Otro Lugar-

-¿Dónde estabas?-cuestionó un joven con un yeso en su brazo.-

-Por ahí.- respondió sonriendo.

-Aún no sé cuál es mi misión mientras tanto.

-Pronto lo sabrás por ahora descansa lo que más puedas porque después no pararemos.-respondió a la pregunta mental que el Hyuga pensaba hacerle.-

-De acuerdo.-murmuró mirándola de reojo y entrando al escondite de ambos.-

-Bien.-respondió sin entender el porqué de esa reciente sensación tan extraña que la presencia de Neji le hacía sentir.- Iré a escuchar un rato música.- dijo sonrojada y mirándolo algo embobada.-

-Has lo que quieras mujer.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta improvisada que inventó Akari.-


	6. Un Cambio Que Hará Historia

Capítulo 5: Un Cambio Que Hará Historia

-Un Mes Después-

-¿Listo?- preguntó una voz conocida.-

-Hmp.-mirándola mal.- Esto no era necesario.- mirando su nuevo aspecto.-

-Lo siento pero era imprescindible, año nuevo, vida nueva y nuevo destino.- observando el gran cambio que dio su compañero: una pequeña barba candado se asomaba; un corte trascendental de cabello dándole rasgos más varoniles y maduros de lo que antes era.-

-Aún no puedo creer que esto me haya pasado a mi.- musitó un cambiadísimo Neji Hyuga.-

-Te ves bien, ¿cómo se dice?; o si creo que comestible.- dijo para cambiar un poco la rabia que el ojos perla tenía desde que se cortó el cabello.-

-Jamás dejaría que hicieras eso.- mirándola de reojo y alejándose unos cuantos metros.-

-Jajajajaja descuida; no me comería a mi protegido.- prometió mientras lo alcanzaba yendo de rama en rama y encendiendo su pequeña radio.-

-No la enciendas nos pueden descubrir.- ordenó sin voltear a verla.-

-Descuida; está todo calculado.- murmuró poniéndose unos audífonos y cantando.- Cariño mío no sé qué hacer seguir callada y seguir con él; o ser sincera y serte fiel; cariño mio ya no sé que hacer.- Asombrando a Neji por cantar con tanto sentimiento.-

-Tal parece que no me escucharás.- aseguró deteniendo un poco el paso para ir a la par.-

-Pienses lo que pienses lo voy a negar; de qué serviría torturarnos más; tu eres mi alma él es mi cuerpo; cariño mío de verdad lo siento.- cantando como si se le fuera a ir la vida en ello.-

-Qué emotiva.- susurró minutos después de que la canción terminara.-

-Es buena.-

-Habla de una infidelidad, ¿eso te parece bueno?- recalcó.-

-Claro que no pero supongo que debe ser inquietante esa situación.- respondió riendo como una niña.-

-Eres algo insoportable para mí.- reconoció con una venita en su frente el cambiadísimo Neji Hyuga.-

-Obrigado.- agradeció en portugués.-

-Espero que este cambio extremo tenga un efecto real.- ordenó.-

-Descuida, nada de lo que has hecho ha sido en vano-

-Aún me parece increíble que estoy vivo. Hace dos meses estaba agonizando, despidiéndome con mis últimos alientos; y ahora, estoy casi como nuevo, solo me quedan unas cicatrices diminutas.-dijo sin poder creerse tal cosa.-Lastima lo del Byakugan.-

-Por lo menos ya no tienes tanta migraña, y esas cosas.- trató de animarle Akari.-

-Todavía me duele lo de mi cabello, y es que ¿no sabías que el cabello largo representa a mi clan? –le preguntó.-

-Claro que lo sabía, es solo que tu cambio era para luucir precisamente más autónomo ante tu clan.

-Hmp- iba a responderle pero sabía muy en el fondo que el tema de su cabello era superfluo, por lo que preguntó algo que verdaderamente le importaba.- ¿Qué pasará con mi Byakugan?

-Como sabemos ya no puedes usarlo mucho pero para recuperarlo y dominarlo mejor que antes necesitas alguien del Sōke dispuesto a ayudarte con unos sellos de reimplantación y modificación.-

-¿Ellos saben qué sellos verdad?-

-No. Tu clan nunca se ha enfrentado a una situación como la tuya y por eso no tienen un jutsus similares; piénsalo Neji ¿el clan Hyuga tendría una técnica ninja para cederle los poderes a un ''revivido'' y además del _Boke_?.-

-Entonces ¿cómo se supone que recuperaré mi Byakugan?-

-Yo sé cual es el jutsu; no te preocupes.-

-_Qué haría yo sin ella_….-pensó Neji Hyuga mientras la veía sonreírle.-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó mirando el horizonte y sintiéndose un poco incómoda con la mirada que se negaba a dejar de verla.-

-En absoluto; es solo que no eres tan insoportable ni tan torpe; ahora si pareces ser fuerte.- no sabía por qué, solo sabía que le gustaba molestarla y hacerla rabiar así se viera algo inmaduro; cosa que ántes jamás habría hecho.-

-Ay te pasas Hyuga.- murmuró acercándosele a golpearlo pero el peli castaño la detuvo sujetando sus brazos y acercándola a él solo por ver su reacción.-

-Ni se te ocurra; tengo muy buenos reflejos y podría irte muy mal.- le dijo sin emoción alguna.-

-Suéltame tonto, ¡tu empezaste!- refunfuñó tratando de soltarse pero era evidente que el chico tenía todas las de ganar.- Podría vencerte en ninjutsu si quisiera pero no lo haré porque estás a mi cargo.-

-¿Ah si?- cuestionó acercando sus labios a los suyos.-

-Si….- respondió cuando el Hyuga la apresó colocando sus brazos en su espalda.-

-Neji, deberíamos continuar con nuestro camino- dijo con las manos en el pecho del revivido y sonrojándose a más no poder.-

-Tienes razón.- afirmó neutralizando sus emociones y soltándola como si nada.-

-Espera.- le detuvo la chica sujetando su rostro con ambas manos.- Sé que me mataras o me golpearas con tu Jūkenpō Ichigekishin (Puño suave: Golpe de cuerpo entero) Pero con gusto aceptaré el golpe; ya no puedo negarme más a lo que siento.- se inclinó acariciando la mejilla de un atónito Neji y rozó sus labios con los de él mientras cerraba los ojos.-

Era un beso lleno de ternura el cual sin saber por qué apaciguaba el mal humor de Neji, y le provocaban unas infinitas ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y así lo hizo. Esta vez fue Akari quien abrazó al Hyuga mientras se inclinó, y aunque se separaron por falta de aire continuaron; pero el liberado profundizó el beso adentrando su lengua a la boca de su guardiana, la cual sin querer dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras sentía como Neji apretaba el agarre.-

-Ya… no puedo aguantar más.- las manos de un desesperado hombre se movían lentamente por la espalda de una jadeante peli plata; quien sin quedarse atrás lo tomaba de su corto cabello.-

La apasionada escena fue interrumpida por un grito.-

-Ustedes par de inmorales, ¿se puede saber quiénes son y hacia donde se dirigen?- una molesta Temari apoyándose en su habitual abanico gigante con un yeso en la pierna derecha siendo acompañada por su hermano Kankuro, el cual tenía una cicatriz en su brazo derecho y usaba una camisa negra de manga sisa; ambos miraban recelosos.-


	7. Llegada Inesperada

Capítulo seis: Llegada Inesperada

-Disculpe Temari-san; Kankuro-san soy Neji Hyuga y ella es Akari-

-Soy su guardaespaldas.- iban a continuar con las explicaciones pertinentes pero fueron interrumpidos por carcajadas.-

-Jajajajaja.- Neji Hyuga murió protegiendo a Naruto y a Hinata de un mortal ataque; es imposible que siga vivo, es cierto que su cadáver desapareció y aunque aún lo siguen buscando todos tenemos la certeza de que debe estar ya en avanzado estado de descomposición.- aseveró Temari.-

-Es una larga historia; si tienen disposición para creerme y tiempo para escuchar con gusto les haré enterarse de lo que sucedió desde ese mismo dia.- claro; omitiendo lo sucedido entre el y su guardiana.-

-La tenemos.- retadoramente Kankuro les miraba y sujetaba la mano de su hermana para que se calmara.-

-Bien pero aquí no.- esta vez habló Temari llevando a los desconocidos a un hostal-

Se marcharon hacia dicho lugar para mayor privacidad; en el hostal había 5 habitaciones muy cómodas y al final de los cuartos había una sala de reuniones. Kankuro ofreció te helado a los presentes y se dispusieron a escuchar palabra por palabra de la explicación que esos desconocidos les darían.

-Como sabemos, en el momento en que Hinata-nissan se disponía a sellar por completo a Neji-sama; el cuerpo del mismo desapareció de manera inminente. Es porque era la única forma en la cual podía reiniciar mi misión de protectora con él.-

-¿Protectora? Tus argumentos son confusos; además ¿cómo es que lo pudiste salvar si sufrió un impacto mortal y fue atravesado por un sin fín de madera? explícate.- exigió Temari.-

-Aunque suene difícil de entender ella fue enviada por orden divina a la Tierra a cambiar no solo mi destino; sino el de muchos otros. Aunque me haya costado aceptarlo y creerlo como a ustedes en este momento; con el tiempo corroboré que no mentía sin contar que ella me salvó y por ella estoy aquí, se podría decir que es mi ángel de la guarda.- respondió dejándolos confundidos sin saber si creerles o no.-

-Tienes una última oportunidad para convencernos finalmente; algo que nos corrobore que eres Neji Hyuga y no un impostor que bien pudo adueñarse de su cuerpo para atacar a tu clan o llevarnos de nuevo a la guerra. Porque puedes estar mintiendo y ella ha de ser tu cómplice.

-Soy Neji Hyuga pertenezco al Boke; morí protegiendo a los que amaba y tuve la oportunidad de ser revivido gracias al Cielo; yo un pobre mortal que estuvo destinado a callar y servir a mi propia familia, yo un shinobi como cualquier otro que viví a la sombra de mi tío y del Soke ahora estoy de nuevo aquí, junto a ustedes solo para salvar a mi clan de los odios y prejuicios que separan nuestro lazo de sangre y encierra a muchas personas; volví para quedarme, volví para liberar al Boke del Soke y a todo mi clan. ¿Eso es suficiente Kankuro-san, Temari-san?- respondió a ambos sin dejar de verlos a los ojos.-

-Lo que no me cuadra: si ella es tu ''ángel guardián'' ¿por qué estaban a punto de comerse cuando los vimos?- golpe bajo para ambos.-

-Yo fui asignada su ángel cuando el nació; no podía apartarme de su lado. Pero últimamente me estaba desentendiendo mucho de Neji-sama por hacer los trámites de ascenso a Arcángel lo que provocó que sufriera el mortal ataque, pues aunque no lo crean nosotros tenemos la obligación de proteger a nuestros elegidos y más, si todavía no era su hora como sucedió con Neji-sama, por lo que tuve que hacerme responsable de mi dejadez; si quería obtener mi puesto como Arcángel tendría que bajar a la Tierra y aprender a vivir como ustedes los humanos y aquí estoy.-

-En lo que podamos servirles no duden en decírnoslo.- aseguró Temari.-

-Muchas gracias, son las únicas personas que saben esto. Bueno tenemos que irnos a Konoha.- se despidieron pero llegando a la puerta les detuvo Kankuro.-

-¡Esperen! Si les sirve de algo esta información; están en las honras fúnebres de los fallecidos por la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, en las cuales también te encuentras tu Neji; ellos esperan que orando tu cuerpo sea devuelto para poder darte una sagrada sepultura y finalmente sellarte por completo.- anunció Temari.- Lo siento, es todo lo que sé.- bajando la cabeza por primera vez pues la presencia de la chica era imponente, cálida y pura; tanto que la hacía sentirse un poco apenada.- Lamento mi actitud con ustedes.- se excusó.-

-Descuida hermana Temari, cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo por proteger a los suyos.- tranquilizó Akari colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica de ojos verdes.- Sé por lo que pasan, algún día; no muy lejano lo volverán a ver.- les aseguró a ambos hermanos dejándolos con una duda muy grande incluyendo a Neji, quien estaba igual o peor que ellos pero sin demostrarlo.-

-Quisiera que fuera pronto, es angustioso no verlo desde que inició la Guerra.- aseguró Kankuro como entendiéndose un poco con la mujer que tenía en frente.-

-No será tarde, pero déjenlos descansar un momento.- les pidió guiñéndoles el ojo y marchándose con Neji.-

-Suerte muchachos.- gritaron los hermanos Sabaku no cuando veían saliendo a la pareja de ninjas hacia su destino.-

-¿Crees que logren su cometido?- le preguntó Kankuro a su hermana.-

-Ambos son muy poderosos y saben para donde van; sin contar con su fe tan inquebrantable, créeme que si yo hubiese estado en su lugar habría malgastado mi segunda oportunidad largándome lejos de todos.- afirmó Temari a su hermano viendo la nube de humo que quedó luego de la partida de ellos.-

-Te apoyo, habría hecho lo mismo.- confesó su hermano.-

-En Otro Lugar -

Siendo las 6:00pm se estaba dando por finalizada una apoteosis que inició a las 6:00 am y solo faltaban las palabras de los familiares más cercanos al último pero no menos importante homenajeado.

-Y cómo olvidar a ese ninja tan poderoso, de nobleza grandiosa que como los ya nombrados murió dando su vida por sus seres queridos.- Leía Kakashi Hatake.- Y ahora unas palabras de sus familiares.-

-Eras una persona excepcional, siempre pendiente de nosotros aunque taciturno y silencioso eras sabio y bondadoso.- hablaba una joven conteniendo las lágrimas con su bandana ninja en la frente.- Nunca te rendiste, fuiste un gran amigo, un gran hermano y es una pena que no estés con nosotros porque no sabes la falta que nos haces.- derramando una lágrima.-

-No eras tu quien debió morir ese día; lamento no haberte escuchado a tiempo, lamento no darte el suficiente cariño que un hijo merece de un padre; porque para mi eras eso, ¡como un hijo! Mas no supe ser un buen padre; lo siento. No te preocupes, el dolor que padeciste ya no lo sentirás, lo que tu sufriste ahora lo sentiran en carne propia quienes menos se esperaron.- dijo aquel hombre de piel canela, cabello largo y lacio con su bandana ninja en la frente llamado Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan Hyuga dejando desconcertados a los presentes por la seguraidad de sus palabras que calaron en todoos pero más en su clan.-

Mientras se culminaba la celebración dos sujetos: un hombre de cabello corto desde una sensata distancia miraba atento lo que sucedía y una mujer de cabellos blancos muy hermosa de aparentes 20 años observaba los féretros que pasaban a su lado; fingiendo ser una espectadora más, ellos llegaron dos horas antes del lugar donde habían partido (no era muy cerca pero vinieron a prisa) para informarse más detalladamente de la situación actual de Konoha especialmente del clan Hyuga. No sabían lo que les esperaba… misterio, locura y demás aguardaban a ser descubiertos por aquel que estaba destinado a dar giro trascendental a la historia que se escribía desde hacia muchos años.


	8. La Desgracia De Un Gran Clan

Capítulo 7: La Desgracia De Un Gran Clan

Ya habían pasado dos días en los que Neji tuvo que hospedarse por obvias razones fuera de su casa en un hotel y dormir en un cuarto matrimonial con Akari porque no había más y era el que en estos momentos se ajustaba a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Con suerte había logrado obtener un trabajo y aunque no tenía ni comparación a lo que desde niño se dedicó, le pagaban relativamente bien. Su jefe era un pacifista que confiaba firmemente en la diplomacia, era un desertor del clan Hyuga; quien al ver el tono de sus ojos sintió estremecerse todo su ser, y dijo: ''La sangre llama'' aceptándolo de inmediato dispuesto a enseñarle a Neji lo que debía saber sobre el cargo que desempeñaría a partir de ese momento; el cual no era ni más ni menos que gerente de aquella mini empresa que se formó desde que Shinji Hyuga, cansado de los maltratos a los que el Soke sometía al Boke desertó con ansias de ganarse la vida, sin necesidad de responder golpe con golpe, arma con arma. El nombre de dicha empresa era Takara No Shiro (Tesoro de Color Blanco) evidenciando en este título que a pesar de todo tenía muy presente a su clan aunque ya no lo quisieran ver en él.

-Horas Después-

-Yuu.- llamó un hombre de cabellos largos recogidos en una coleta al joven atractivo de barba candado que estaba leyendo unos papeles en su oficina.- Ella será tu secretaria, te ayudará en lo que necesites, ven linda.- le habló desde la puerta a alguien de afuera.-

-No se hubiera molestado Shinji-sama, puedo solo.- dijo con su nueva apariencia Neji Hyuga.-

-¡Y no lo dudo colega! pero la chica necesita el trabajo, será mejor si laboras con alguien más pues equilibras cargas, y por favor; tutéame.- mientras ayudaba a la joven que tenía su rostro completamente oculto tras una pila de documentos pues solo se veían sus torneadas piernas, unas zapatillas negras y una falda unos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas; pero al quitar dichos documentos a Neji no le cabía duda de quién se trataba.-

-Akari él es Yuu tu jefe, serás su mano derecha.- habló shinji sin saber la cara de asombro que surcó en los rostros de ambos, pues cada uno se levantó esa mañana a buscar trabajo.- ¿No es bella? Espero que se lleven bien; desde hoy trabajarán juntos; lo bueno es que como es su primera vez sabrán apañárselas como pareja.- haciéndolos sonrojar.- De trabajo claro jajajaja.- al ver como casi se atragantaban, cada uno a su manera: Neji ladeando la cabeza sujetando fuerte la pluma que en sus manos tenía y la chica…-

-Arigatou Shinji-sama.- dijo Akari mirándolo con sus ojos violetas ocultos entre sus gafas nuevas dándole apariencia enigmática pero confiable; tenía su cabello llegaba en una trenza muy bien hecha y le llegaba hasta la cintura.-

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Shinji saliendo de la oficina.-

-¡Baka!- dijo Neji a su secretaria cuando se quedaron solos.- ¿No podías conseguirte otro trabajo que no fuese cerca de mí?- notablemente ofuscado viéndola por encima de los documentos que leía.-

-No sabía que ibas a trabajar aquí Yuu-sama, lo lamento. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada; además ambos necesitábamos dinero.-

-Eso lo sé yo de primera mano, pero es incómodo tener a mi guardiana hasta en la sopa.- buscó lo primero que se le vino a la mente pues desde que la conoció en verdad no tenerla cerca le incomodaba; pero más le dolería seria el tenerla cerca y no poderla tocar… se tensó ante este pensamiento.-

-Despreocúpate, será como si no existiera.- murmuró algo molesta mientras le ayudaba a acomodar unos informes que había terminado de corregir el Hyuga.-

-Horas Después-

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo llamándote desde hace rato.- habló Neji mirando por encima de sus documentos a la mujer cabizbaja que ingresaba a su despacho.-

-Lo siento no me sentía bien y fui por un vaso de agua.-respondió.- Te traje un café con galletas.- se lo ofreció.-

-Gracias, ¿estás mejor? Si quieres regresa al hotel y descansa yo te cubro.- observando su rostro pálido.-

-Yuu-sama ¿sabía que en esta empresa se guarda parte de la información actual de los clanes de Konoha además que se encargan del orden ejecutivo cuando el Hokage no está?- en susurro solo para que él la escuchara.- Aquí esta lo que necesitamos.-

-De eso me enteré hace unos minutos, pero la información con la que cuento de los clanes no es algo que yo no sepa; aún falta más.- en el mismo murmullo preocupado.- Trabajan conjunto a los anbu ellos se encargan de mantener ocultos los detalles más mínimos de Konoha.-

Y así pasaron dos semanas en las cuales ni Neji ni Akari obtenían mucha información que les sirviera sobre el clan Hyuga, sin embargo un día común y corriente luego de repartirse el tiempo trabajando y entrenando como desde hace una semana llevaban; su jefe Shinji les invitó a una cena de trabajo elegante (para la cual Neji tuvo por desgracia que enseñarle a usar tacones a Akari porque esta no los manejaba bien).

Cuando ambos llegaron ya listos a la cena, Akari deslumbró con un hermoso vestido azul, mirando seria y con el mentón estirado como le dijo el Hyuga, saludando con una sonrisa cálida a su jefe Shinji y a otros anbu que Neji reconoció pero que ninguno a él por ese cambio que por primera vez agradeció de verdad a su protectora. Al terminar la cena y quedar ambos Hyuga e Akari; Shinji habló con sus colaboradores y les dio a cada uno un número determinado de expedientes, pero siendo sinceros Akari por ser la secretaria llevó mas y Shinji como caballero quiso acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa a lo cual el gerente no dejó por consideración para con él ya que debía de estar cansado y como Akari era vecina suya él le ayudaría a cargar dichos documentos; Shinji cansado sin objetar palabra alguna se despidió y se fue a descansar.

-En El Hotel-

-Duérmete ya Akari, mañana nos levantaremos para ir a la empresa.-dijo el Hyuga desde la cama con una pijama de algodón para hombre.-

-Enseguida voy Neji-sama.- habló Akari desde el baño con un expediente en sus manos.-

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el Hyuga.-

-Oh si, lo estoy es solo que debo estar un poco resfriada, por favor duerma; en un segundo voy.- dijo sabiendo que demoraría un poco más leyendo aquel documento que por casualidad cuando lo depositaba en la pequeña biblioteca junto a los otros, se topó sin poderlo soltar mientras Neji se estaba cambiando.-

En el documento había muchas hojas con información contundente sobre el estado de un clan en específico. Al ser ella y su ''jefe'' los únicos además de Shinji que leen estos expedientes altamente confidenciales, no hay problema ante un posible intento de robo por parte de alguien externo pues ellos son personas muy confiables que tienen consciencia de que su deber es organizar y cuidar dicha información; Shinji confía plenamente en Yuu (que en verdad es Neji) pues su mirada es la misma de aquel chiquillo al que cuidó cuando murió su primo Hizashi Hyuga; y también cree en la Voluntad de Akari porque su presencia y su chakra da a conocer la nobleza de su alma y de sus actos desinteresados.

Volviendo a la situación del expediente, Akari encontró que la mayoría de hojas eran cartas de la heredera del clan Hyuga, y una de las cartas más recientes la dejó desconcertada y atónita:

_28 de febrero del 2013 _

_Estimado Shinji-sama:_

_Respetuosamente me refiero a ti con el fin de comentarte el agobio en el que nos encontramos el Soke y el Boke, mi padre ha enloquecido literalmente de dolor; no come mucho, casi no duerme, solo se lamenta en silencio por la muerte de Neji-nissan, traté de mil maneras que no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer, pues la historia se repetiría… esta vez con el Soke; no piensa quitarle el sello al Boke, pero no lo volverá a aplicar contra ellos jamás, el Soke quien se valía del sello para someter al Boke ahora no podrá volver a hacerlo nunca en su vida, esta vez sentirán el dolor en carne propia, y estarán del otro lado de la vía en una situación que no pensaron antes, o eso dijo mi padre quien enloquecido de dolor selló al Soke también sometiéndolos ante el asombrado y aterrado Boke, mi padre ha enloquecido; por favor no digas nada Shinji-sama, y aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo creo que lo apoyo en parte, pues el Soke maltrató a su propia familia, ¿qué mas da que esta vez vean desde el mismo lado que el Boke lo que es el dolor y la falta de autonomía?, creo que la ausencia de Neji nos marcó muchísimo, nos abrió los ojos y cerró nuestro corazón. Es una pena que no esté, se cuanto lo querías, mucho, tanto como para abandonar nuestro clan al no lograr convencer a mi padre de terminar con el estúpido sello, sobre todo por Neji, un talentoso y ser humano grandioso que el único pecado que cometió fue el de haber nacido en el Boke. Cabe destacar que las únicas personas aún sin el sello Somos, Hanabi, tu y yo. Hace unos días enfrenté a mi padre pues aunque estuviera tan devastada como él la vida sigue y no podemos mirar al pasado: aunque desease que hiciera por un momento sentir al Soke lo padecido por el Boke comprendo que son seres humanos que como todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y traté de persuadir a mi padre de que no sellara a nadie, no me escuchó de hecho el también se autoimpuso el sello, la única persona que podría retirarnos el sello es alguien de nuestro mismo clan libre del sello y tan fuerte como Neji._

_Con cariño y sin esperar respuesta, me despido de ti_

_Atentamente,_

_Hinata Hyuga_

Akari leyó y releyó esta carta con gruesos lagrimones que rodaban por sus mejillas sin poderse creer la desgracia en la que había caído tan imponente y poderoso clan, y esa noche luego de guardar debajo de su almohada dicha carta se durmió sabiendo que lo primero que debía hacer sería hablar con Neji y mostrársela.


	9. Neji Se Revela

Capítulo 8: Neji Se Revela

Amanecía y en la cama donde dormían dos personas, una hermosa joven no lograba mucho conciliar el sueño; estaba ojerosa y apesadumbrada, tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar por lo que leyó el día anterior.

Akari quien se había descobijado y sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, que avisaba la llegada del nuevo día con un sol magistral; con sus ojos recorrió la habitación hasta llegar a un dormido Neji y sin poderse contener a la belleza de hombre que tenía al lado se volteó a admirar con insistencia y algo de envidia la tranquilidad reflejada en cada centímetro de su rostro mientras que con una desmesurada ternura le acarició, ante esto el Hyuga no se molestó y dormido dejó escapar un suspiro como de alivio.

-¿Qué hora es? –una voz que le hizo achinar la piel y retirar rápidamente la mano con vergüenza.-

-Falta media hora para que suene la alarma.- le aclaró.-

-¿Por qué retiraste la mano? No recuerdo haberte dicho que lo hicieras.- dijo el muchacho con los ojos cerrados y risa ladina, sabía que debía mantener sus emociones fuera de esto pero desde que la conoció esa chica le gustó, aunque lo niegue de nada sirve decir que su presencia no le da calma, ni le motiva lo suficiente para luchar, pero solo eso, un capricho que no le contará a nadie y mucho menos a ella.-

-Neji-sama ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó de repente acariciando su cabello y esperando respuesta.-

-Cansado no estoy, dime ¿descubriste algo y por eso no pudiste dormir muy bien? –asombrándola levemente por ser tan perceptivo.-

-Digno de ti Neji-sama, así es, descubrí algo que buscamos mucho en esta época.- tratando de hacerlo reír a sabiendas que sería inútil, y dejando de acariciarlo para sacar la carta, debajo de la almohada en la que estuvo dormida y se la entregó.- Estaba en el expediente de tu clan, léela completa.- se levantó, alistó su ropa y se metió a bañar.-

-Dios mío, esto no puede estar pasando.- mientras colocaba la carta de mala gana en la cama y se agarraba la cabeza histérico.- ¡Akari dime que es mentira!- pidió con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse.-

-Sabes que si lo fuera sería un delito muy grave, ¿Quién querría inventar algo tan fuerte como eso?- le habló terminándose de vestir y secar el cabello.- Es doloroso aceptarlo pero es lo que hay.- dijo sin percatarse que sus palabras en ese momento no ayudaban al ánimo del peli castaño; vale la pena destacar que su actitud se volvió un poco fría y realista al estar siempre cerca suyo.- Neji-sama, ¿qué haces? –al verlo ya descobijado y sentado en la cama con una mano en su frente estresado y con la otra sujetando de nuevo la carta que hace unos minutos lo dejó sin habla.-

-Esto es mucho para mí, ¡es increíble! –murmuró furioso.- ¿Por qué se muestran tan afectados, no es más fácil hacer de cuenta que ya no existo? Es decir para ellos, ¿por qué actúan de esta manera? El más afectado en toda esta locura es nuestro clan, con esto se lastiman; no lograrán ser felices.- dejando caer la carta al suelo mientras se agarraba los cabellos impaciente.-

-Neji-sama, por increíble que suene, es evidente que te quieren mucho, tu partida ha dejado un vacío muy grande y una evidente tristeza que no saben disimular; bien sabes que no nos podemos rendir tan fácil, no cuando la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad, estamos juntos en esto, no sé si te sirva de algo pero estaré ahí para ti, siempre que me necesites.- acariciando la mejilla de Neji con suavidad transmitiéndole cariño y fortaleza.-

-Arigatou Akari-chan.- con una sonrisa ladina sin dejar de observarla; posteriormente se puso de pie, se duchó y cuando estuvo listo se fueron al trabajo a hablar con Shinji, pues Neji quería develar su verdadera identidad a aquel que lo protegió por mucho tiempo, antes de que su tío tomara la decisión de entrenarlo y enseñarle las técnicas pertenecientes al Soke.-

-En La Mansión Hyuga-Vamos Soke, demuéstrenme todo lo que saben, no me deshonren más de lo que ya lo hicieron.- exigía un hombre con una bandana ninja en su frente observándolos pelear entre ellos.- Me molesta su actitud cansina, ¡solo sobrevivirán los más fuertes y esto es un combate a muerte!- hablaba psicóticamente aquel hombre, líder del clan sabiendo que eran muy fuertes y que no se atreverían a lastimarse tanto; lo cual no pudo evitar que una pequeña risilla malévola surcara su rostro; entónces levantó su mano al aire, a la vez que señalaba hacia ellos y…. minutos después gritos lastimeros y convulsiones no se hicieron esperar.-

-En Takara No Shiro-

-Así que ustedes no son lo que me hicieron creer, así que tú eres el fallecido Neji Hyuga y tú eres su ángel de la guarda y lo reviviste.- sarcástico y mirando a Akari.- Debería despedirlos y mandarlos a la guardia especial de Konoha… quizá Raíz debería encargarse de investigarlos; en sus manos puse muchos conocimientos valiosos, en las tuyas Akari, la prueba que pondría en peligro la integridad del clan Hyuga y su credibilidad, supongo que lo leíste, ¡verdad!- exclamó.-

-Todo lo que te hemos dicho Shinji, es cierto, no tengo por qué mentirte, mi aspecto pudo haber cambiado pero era necesario para que sepan que ya no me doblegaré, ¡que no soy más su juguetito, soy autónomo, tanto que no estoy dispuesto a ver cómo se desmorona mi clan lentamente! Shinji si no me crees, nada puedo hacer más que probar mi inocencia, la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad, de vivir y forjarme mi nuevo destino sin necesidad del sello impuesto por mi tío; de decir ¡Soy Neji Hyuga y volví para quedarme! - asombrándolo por tanta decisión en sus palabras.-

-Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso, desde que te conocí me pareciste alguien muy confiable, y tú también angelito.- mirando de nuevo a Akari sonriéndole.- Quisiera ahorcarlos en este momento por no haber confiado en mí desde el principio, pudiste haber obtenido lo que necesitabas desde que te contraté, pero bueno Neji yo te creo, les creo a ambos, algo me dice desde que te vi pidiendo trabajo que ya te conocía, me recordaste a ti, me devolviste a la época donde apenas eras un mocoso de 3 años llorando por la muerte de tu padre.- con los ojos encharcados y el rostro serio.- Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, ¿qué harás ahora? Para hacer todo lo que harás debes idear un plan.-le recordó.-

-No mucho… pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.- caída estilo anime por parte de Shinji y una risita tonta de Akari.- No me las debo saber todas.- dijo engreído.-

-Tienes razón genio. ¿dónde se están quedando?- preguntó interesado Shinji.-

-En un hotel de Konoha.-respondió el Hyuga.-

-¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa? Me sentiría muy mal sin poderles ayudar lo suficiente.- afirmó sincero.-

-No podemos, sospecharían mas de lo que ya lo harán de mi.

-Tienes razón, Hiashi-sama no es que me estime mucho desde que me marché, cree que soy traidor y hubo un tiempo en que mando por mi persecución al Boke y al Soke, con suerte pude escapar y fundar mi empresa, desde hace 3 años, lo recuerdas?

-Claro, te marchaste luego de asegurarte que yo quedaba en buenas manos, te marchaste por la impotencia de saber que no podrías hacer nada por mi.-recordó con pesar.-

-Lamento abandonarte primo, sé que estuvo mal, fui una mala persona. Por eso quiero remediarlo, y desde ahora juro que te seré leal, Neji-sama, ¡yo confío en ti! –hincando su rodilla a modo de juramento y mirándole a los ojos.- Aunque muera en el intento.- aseguró decidido.-

-No es necesario que lo hagas Shinji-san; por favor no te arrodilles.- pidió apenado.-

-¡Lo tengo! la estrategia es esta….-y luego de varios minutos los compañeros asintieron dándole la razón.-

-Tres horas de trabajo y 5 de entrenamiento diario, los tres ¿qué opinan?- preguntó entusiasmado Shinji.-

-Sin lugar a dudas Shinji-sempai.- le dio la razón el Hyuga menor.- En un mes el clan Hyuga será lo que debió ser siempre… un clan unido y poderoso, sin ataduras ni jaulas.- aseguró.-

Pasaron los días donde entrenaron hasta el cansancio, se hicieron más fuertes, aprendieron y se pasaron conocimientos de jutsus prohibidos y demás.

-Un Mes Después-

-¿Listos para la misión de sus vidas?

-Hai, no puedo esperar ver la cara de Hiashi-sama al vernos.-murmuró un hombre de pelo castaño y largo.-

-Vámonos.-

-Quince Minutos Después Y En El Clan Hyuga-

-¡Quiénes son ustedes y qué es lo que buscan!- exigió saber el líder del clan Hiashi-sama.-

-Tiempo sin vernos… tío.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos aterrándolo.-

-¡No puede ser, mi sobrino está muerto!- dijo Hiashi sulfurado.-

-Eso es lo que cree Hiashi-sama- dijo una voz conocida para él.-

-Tu… ¡Traidor! ¡Sea lo que sea a lo que hayan venido los detendré!- gritó Hiashi Hyuga convocando al Soke y al Boke.-


	10. Hiashi Enloquecido, Hyuga vs Hyuga

Capítulo 9: Hiashi Enloquecido, Hyuga vs Hyuga

-En Ichiraku Ramen-

Se puede observar a los 10 de Konoha reunidos, comiendo mientras dialogan, desde hace unos minutos estaban ahí, charlando como hace mucho no tenían oportunidad de hacer; cuando de repente, un revuelo, una explosión y gente gritando, unas personas de emoción y otras… anunciando la venida de una gran batalla. Provocando que todos, dejando dinero a Teuchi, y sin esperar el regreso, se armaron con sus mejores jutsus a la vez que salían a hacer frente a cualquier situación de amenaza que se estuviera presentando.

-¡Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama! –gritaba una niña con el sello del ave enjaulada en su frente- ¡Hay un hombre de cabello corto en la mansión Hyuga y asegura ser Neji-sama! Tu padre convocó al Soke y al Boke, por si algo pasaba, no quiso llamar a nadie más, las cosas se salen de control, no quiere que nadie le ayude, hablan y pelean, hablan y vuelven a pelear, también está Shinji-sama por favor tienes que hacer algo.- rogó casi llorando mientras los 10 de Konoha se observaban entre si asombrados.-

-Enseguida voy Yumiko.- dijo Hinata- Por favor, dile a Hanabi que si no quiere ser sellada esta vez por mí, que ni se le ocurra poner un pie cerca de la mansión Hyuga, hasta que no haya terminado de suceder lo que tenga que pasar.-

-¡Hinata-chan voy contigo! –deteniéndola mientras la sujetaba del brazo.- Hiciste mucho por mí, me acompañaste cuando lo necesité, aun sin pedírtelo.-

-Domo Arigatou Naruto-kun, demo no puedo permitir que algo te pase, además es un asunto que yo, como futura líder de mi clan debo afrontar.- soltándose y emprendiendo la marcha hacia el que fue su hogar, hasta hace unos meses que su padre enloqueció. De repente una mujer con un abanico en su espalda y ya mejorada se puso enfrente de su camino.-

-No debes truncar su propósito, él vino a imponer el orden, a unir a tu clan, él es lo que jura, por favor Hinata, las cosas se pondrán más difíciles de lo que ya están pero confiando en el, sabrás que hacen lo correcto.- habló Temari, sorprendiendo a todos los jóvenes que habían seguido a una cabizbaja Hinata.-

-Sé que somos ajenos a tu clan, y aunque nunca hemos hablado, sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien muy cercano, sabemos lo que se siente ver a tu familia desmoronarse poco a poco, y por eso te ayudaremos, estaremos junto a ustedes, confiamos en que la situación de tu clan se solucionará.- afirmó Kankuro.-

-No sé por qué me dicen todo esto, ¿debo creerles? –dijo frustrada.-

-Hinata-chan nadie sabe si creerles, pero son confiables, si quieres salir de la duda, tendrás que averiguarlo tú, por eso déjanos al menos acompañarte y cuando la situación se salga de las manos; solo en ese momento interferiremos.-

-De acuerdo; pero se ubicaran en puntos estratégicos, ya saben para no alarmar a ninguno de los dos bandos, mi padre es muy orgulloso y antes de dejarse ayudar preferiría morir a manos del maleante aunque tenga todas las de ganar.-

-Bien aceptamos el trato, ahora dime todos los lugares de entrenamiento que posee la mansión Hyuga.- Hinata así lo hizo.- ¿Cuáles son los lugares donde se reúnen, los pasillos y sitios importantes como entradas y salidas de emergencia?.- pidió saber Shikamaru ante la mirada de sus compañeros que se ubicaban en círculo, unos alejando a los transeúntes, por seguridad.-

Luego escuchar las indicaciones de la Hyuga y la estrategia del Nara todos se encaminaron hacia la Mansión de la misma, donde había un hombre con el mismo atuendo que Neji usaba cuando no estaba en guerra; a su lado había una mujer de cabello plateado, y alguien a quien Hinata reconoció Shinji Hyuga, un desertor de su clan.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí! –una voz que retumbo en los oídos de todos se hizo escuchar.- ¡Detente por favor, Oto-sama! Escuchemos lo que tengan por decir y si no te son de fiar inmediatamente los enfrentaremos.- pidió Hinata a su padre sin súplicas, y mostrándose fuerte, sabía que de otra manera él no la escucharía.-

-Arigatou Hinata-sama, como ya dije antes soy Neji Hyuga, y he venido a luchar por la autonomía de mi clan, por todos, por usted tío.-aseguró Neji.-

-Así estuvieras diciendo la verdad, ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, pueden volver por donde vinieron, yo ni pienso retirar el sello que generación tras generación se impuso al Boke, ni pienso retirarlo tampoco del Soke, ahora ellos sufrirán, ¡todos sufriremos y a ser felices!- alzando su mano y señalando al Soke, activando el sello y haciéndoles gritar del dolor insoportable al que eran sometidos por su patriarca, muchos lloraban, imploraban que se detuviera, otros convulsionaban y sangraban… el sangrado por los ojos y la nariz era poco usual al activar dicho sello en la persona a quien se le impuso, todo dependía de la fuerza con la que lo activaba el opresor.

-Entonces es cierto que tras mi muerte usted selló al Soke, algo muy extraño, que nunca pasó por mi mente; pero tío, míreme, aquí estoy, no es un genjutsu, no pienso irme de nuevo, por favor retire el sello en ambas ramas, nuestro clan merece ser poderoso sin necesidad de el juinjutsu hereditario.-

-¡Jamás! Ahora el Soke sufrirá peor que el Boke.- y dicho esto los sometió ante los ojos de unos asombradísimos espectadores.

Hiashi Hyuga movía con mucha sevicia sus manos aturdiendo a la rama principal, muchos yacían en el suelo con un hilillo de baba colgando en sus labios, otros escupían sangre, inclusive había quienes lloraban sujetándose la cabeza y sangrando por sus ojos implorando que se detuviera. Todo esto ante una acongojada Hinata y un frustrado Neji.

-¡No puedo más hijo, por favor detente! –suplicó finalmente el antiguo patriarca del clan.-

-¡Te detuviste cuando mi hermano y su esposa te pedían que lo hicieras! –caminando hacia él con un kunai en su mano.-

-¡ni se te ocurra oto-sama! –gritó Hinata poniéndose en su camino.- Ya hemos tenido suficiente de tus locuras.- poniéndose en estado de pelea.- No permitiré que dañes a mi familia. Antes… ¡Te Mato! –aseguró.-

-Hinata no te metas, si no quieres que te imponga también el sello a ti.- desviándose en menos de un suspiro, a los ojos todos y de imprivizo.- Maldito seas viejo, tu me hiciste lo que soy, por tu culpa mi hermano me llegó a odiar, por tu culpa hemos perdido el significado de clan, el amor de familia nunca ha existido, ¿Soke? ¿Boke? Que pretendías al someter a mis hermanos. ¡Si, hermanos! Porque éramos trillizos, y nuestro tercer hermano era Shinji, el mayor pero prefirió no luchar contra mí, para darme el puesto de cabeza del clan, al menos uno de los dos últimos nacidos no sufriría; pero fallaste como siempre y solo sellaste a Hizashi, además te negaste a aceptar cuando te pedí que dejaras en paz al Boke.-llorando por primera vez y tomándolo por el cuello de la túnica.-

-Lo hice para proteger el secreto de nuestro clan, el Byakugan.- observando a su hijo, el cual estaba cegado por el dolor y la impotencia.- Aunque no lo quieras aceptar te vas pareciendo a mi… de tal palo tal astilla, tu dolor y la impotencia al ver como se iba mi nieto sin poder hacer nada, fue tan fuerte que dejó en ti unas ansias locas por proteger completamente a nuestro clan, y queriendo protegerlo de todos aquellos que podrían tomar tu actual desequilibrio mental como ventaja para lastimarnos, no mediste tus acciones al sellarnos a todos y cegado por tu impotencia y tu locura haces lo que te place con nosotros.- le aseguró recibiendo una bofetada por parte suya.-

-¡Cállate! Soy lo que hiciste de mí, ¿acaso lo olvidas?- preguntó aun a sus años, alguien que perdió el sendero verdadero de su vida.- ¡Muere!- anunció dispuesto a clavar en su viejo y cansado corazón un kunai envenenado.-

-Alto ahí ojisan (tío), no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.- escatimó su sobrino Neji sujetando su mano y quitándole el kunai lanzándolo lejos.-

-No me ordenas nada, si fueras el verdadero Neji, serías sumiso y no lo que eres ahora.- murmuró soltando a su padre de mala gana, safándose de su agarre y poniéndose lentamente de pie.- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de venir a querer cambiar las reglas de juego?

-Son órdenes divinas, por favor no se lastime, ni les haga más daño, Hiashi-sama.- pidió Akari mirándolo fijamente dejándolo estupefacto.-

-Dile a tu Dios, ¿por qué mando ayuda tan tarde cuando ya no había nada que hacer?- dijo sin mirarla.- ¡Ni siquiera tu que eras un jodido ángel tienes respuesta sobre eso! –lanzándole un juken, el cual fue detenido por Neji.-

-No la metas en esto, nadie tiene la culpa de nuestros actos, solo nosotros mismos, no podía obligarnos a seguir el verdadero camino; cuando aun teniendo el Byakugan no veíamos lo que debíamos ver en realidad.- aseguró esquivando todos los ataques de su tio.-

-¡Soke, Boke a ellos! – queriendo ignorar lo que le decía aquel muchacho.- Uno de nosotros morirá hoy, solo uno vivirá, y en esa persona quedará el mandato de nuestro clan, sea para bien o para mal.- viendo ahora como reaccionaba su sobrino enfurecido y se defendía.-

-No es necesario que acaten su órdenes, muy en el fondo sabemos que nunca llegaremos a un gran nivel, si no dejamos de lado clasificaciones absurdas, no obtendremos el poder verdadero; el sello solo es bueno para que nuestro secreto no caiga en manos equivocadas.- afirmó mientras daba lo mejor de él esquivando a unos cuantos del Soke y Boke que le atacaban sin poder hacer mas.-

-Perdónanos Neji, no queremos hacerte daño pero este maldito sello no nos permite valernos por nosotros mismos, Hiashi-sama no nos permite casi ni dormir, últimamente solo nos alimentamos de pan y agua. ¡Aagh! –gritó al caer al suelo por un movimiento de manos del patriarca del clan.-

-¡A ellos qué les importa lo que suceda actualmente, debería cortarte la lengua, y a ti Hinata, debería quemarte las manos.- cambiando de adversaria, lanzando lejos a Akari yendo por Hinata.-

-Akari no te rindas por favor.- pidió desde lejos Neji, mientras respondía a sus oponentes, tratando de hacerles el menor daño posible.- Vamos Hinata-sama sé que podrá con esto.- les alentó, no podía hacer más, pues batallaba con gran parte de los Hyuga.-

-Vamos hija, demuéstrame que eres digna de heredar el título de líder, si eres capaz de herirme a muerte… hablamos.- la retó y sabiendo que quizá no sería capaz por el lazo de sangre tan fuerte que los une, continuó.- Si no me logras herir juro que sellaré a Hanabi.- ganándose un golpe que lo hizo tambalearse de parte de su hija.-

-A mi hermanita ni la incluyas en esto, ¡arráncame los ojos, párteme las piernas y lánzame a los leones, pero con mi hermana, ni con Neji te metas! Ya nos has herido lo suficiente.- dijo decidida activando su Byuakugan y enorgulleciendo a todos por su crecimiento como guerrera.- Vamos, yo soy tu oponente Oto-sama.-

Desde que Hinata tomó la decisión de enfrentar a su padre, los 9 compañeros que ocultos, y con un mar de emociones observaban dicho enfrentamiento entre Hyugas, supieron que no debían interferir aún, a pesar de que Naruto estuviera con el corazón en la mano, sabían que no debían hacer nda por ahora, las cosas se ponían interesantes y debían dejar que Hinata hiciera frente a su mayor temor, a aquel tormentoso pasado que la hizo sufrir por años, y que ahora no planeaba marcharse hasta que ella lo expulsara finalmente de su vida. Aunque Naruto moría por protegerla y proteger a todos, sabía que no podía hacerlo, esta batalla era lo que Hinata necesitaba para finalmente dejar a un lado todos sus miedos para ser feliz a su lado.


	11. La Ira de Los Sublevados

Capítulo10: La Ira de Los Sublevados

En la mansión Hyuga solo se oían reclamos y golpes que retumbaban; habia mucha tensión pues desde hace una hora se desencadenó una pelea que nunca se vio venir, alguien del Boke afirmando que vino a liberarlos a todos, luchando contra las ramas principal y secundaria de su clan unidas, sumado a la hija sumisa y retraida, que por primera vez se negaba a la voluntad de su enloquecido padre. Todos los shinobi que habían acompañado a Hinata miraban semejante cantidad de poder en la misma familia, y aunque sabían que el clan Hyuga era el mas poderoso de Konoha, tenerlo ante sus ojos esta vez con todos sus conformantes midiendo sus fuerzas era impactante y arrollador.

-Pensé que tú en verdad habias cambiado; pero me equivoqué.- decía una aturdida Hinata recibiendo ataques por parte de su padre, esquivándolos y respondiendo con igual fuerza.-

-¿Cómo esperas volverte líder del clan si no puedes luchar contra mi para lograrlo? –lastimándola de tal manera, que le hizo tambalear y escupir sangre.-

-¡Suficiente, no voy a permitir que lastimes a tu propia hija! –gritó enfurecido Naruto a la vez que lo golpeaba en la quijada y tomaba a Hinata en brazos.- Descansa Hinata-chan, nosotros nos encargaremos, me has salvado muchas veces, y ha llegado la ocasión en la que yo deba protegerte.- dijo decidido y bajándola con cuidado.-

-No Naruto-kun, ¡mi padre debe entender que no es solo el quien esta sufriendo, y si debo morir para que lo haga, lo haré pero no quiero que ustedes salgan lastimados!- pidió atormentada.-

-No digas eso, no nos pasará nada, sabes que yo podría contra tu padre inclusive solo, pero sé que no me lo permitirían nuestros amigos, todos los vamos a apoyar, creo en ti Neji Hyuga, creo en ustedes y no permitiré que los lastimen, sea tu padre o quien sea.- le aseguró Naruto.-

Posterior a las palabras de Naruto, los 11 de Konoha entraron en escena, y como pudieron, le hicieron saber a Neji que confiaban en él; aunque estaba cambiadísimo, algo que no podían ignorar les decía que ese era aquel amigo que creyeron muerto; verlo frente a ellos en ese momento tan difícil, fue un golpe de felicidad para todos, más para sus compañeros de equipo y su prima, que aun peleando lloraban de dicha por verlo y tenerle de nuevo junto a ellos.

Pasaron dos horas de ardua lucha y ninguno de los dos bandos estaba muy bien librado que digamos, de los pocos que parecían no sufrir tanto daño eran Neji e Akari, que se defendían con la misma maestría de Naruto.

-Hinata, si quieres que deje en paz al clan, necesito que me permitas sellarte a ti también, es solo para que nuestro doujutsu no caiga en manos equivocadas, juro que no volveré a imponerle el sello a nadie, juro que jamás lo utilizaré en contra de alguien.- le aseguró deteniéndose a ojos de todos los asombrados presentes.-

-Esperen si Hinata se deja sellar ¿usted cumplirá su promesa? – desconfiado Naruto.-

-Aunque ninguno de ustedes tenga velas en este entierro, ¡si se los juro!

-De acuerdo.- finalizó la Hyuga.- No interfieran en esto, si lo hacen no se los perdonaré, y me iré para no volver.- les advirtió.-

-No Hinata-sama, por favor debe haber otra forma para que Hiashi-sama no siga con esta locura.- dijo corriendo hacia ella.-

-La hay, no se olviden de quien puede darle la mejor pelea a Hiashi, ni si quiera yo, su hermano mayor.- habló Shinji.-

-Neji-niisan ¿nos harías un favor? –preguntó la Hyuga a su primo, mientras veía a sus compañeros dando lo mejor de ellos por protegerles.-

-¿Está segura Hinata-sama? –cuestionó.-

-¡Muchísimo! Aunque me duela en el alma, en vista de que mi padre no desea cooperar, por favor Neji-nissan, activa el sello, así no nos volverá a lastimar.- haciendo también los sellos de mano, que su primo, mientras señalaban hacia Hiashi.-

-Lo lamento oji-sama.- y haciendo uso de su nuevo poder como hombre libre y autónomo, levantó sus manos haciendo detener a todos los Hyuga, manipulados por su tio yaciente en el suelo desmayado, aunque su sobrino no hubiese activado el sello con toda su fuerza. –

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados, algunos mudos y otros orgullosos por la fortaleza de su amigo, el cual aunque había perdido mucho chakra, pudo retirar el sello a todos los Hyuga, pero lastimosamente no sin antes recibir la donación de los ojos de Shinji, quien por voluntad propia lo hizo.

-La mejor capacidad visual de nuestro clan, la posee Shinji, pero al ser desertor, Tokuma-san ha sido el único reconocido como tal; quien mejor manejo del Byakugan tenía sin dudarlo eras tú; así que ya no me queda duda de la razón por la cual dejaron en tus manos el destino de mi clan.- aseguró Hinata cuando Neji le contó la verdad.-

Ya todos se habían ido de la mansión Hyuga cuando se cercioraron de que no correrían riesgo alguno, y antes de irse los primos, Hinata y Neji pidieron guardar por favor silencio, y que si los aldeanos preguntaban les dijeran que no había pasado nada preocupante.

-Arigatou Hinata-sama.

-No fue mucho en lo que ayudé, tu te encargaste de todo Neji-nissan.- dijo apenada.-

-El permiso para activar el sello me lo otorgó usted, gracias por confiar en mí.- dijo Neji.- Ustedes pudieron desconfiar de mi, pero aun así no lo hicieron. Sigo preguntándome por qué.- dijo enigmático.-

-Nuestros corazones hablaron y sintieron la conexión con el tuyo, supimos que no eran falsas las palabras de Temari al decirnos que tu eras quien eras, para mí fue una sorpresa enorme volverte a ver y más luchando por nuestro clan.- dijo llorando de felicidad y abrazándolo con timidez.-

Akari los vio y sonrió mientras curaba a Shinji, quien sin saber cómo lucia fuerte como un roble, eso si, con una venda sobre sus párpados vacios, ambos sonreían por todo, estaban felices de lograr su objetivo, Akari estaba orgullosa de todos los shinobis, de Neji por su perseverancia, de Hinata por su desición y templanza, de Shinji por su compañerismo; hizo frente al clan del que había desertado solo por ayudar a salvarlo, eso es de admirar; cuando terminó de curarlo, Hinata les dio unas habitaciones cómodas a los tres, y con baño cada una; de repente Neji habló con su trastornado tío por largo tiempo, se le podía ver aun desorbitado pero ya no tanto como antes, le sirvieron comida y comió como nunca lo había hecho, incluso pidió un poco más, cuando terminaron de hablar se despidieron deseándose buena noche.


	12. Lo Más Grave Acabó, Algo Peor Empieza

Capítulo 11: Lo Más Grave Acabó, Algo Peor Empieza

-¿Hinata-sama ha visto a Akari?- preguntó Neji preocupado pero sin demostrarlo.-

-Está en el lago Hyuga.- resondió sonriendo.-

-Arigatou Hinata-sama.- de igual forma pero de lado.-

-Neji-nissan, dime Hinata-nissan, podrías empezar a tutearme, ¿no crees?-

-Oh de acuerdo, Hinata-nissan.-dijo mientras se despedía cordialmente con la mano saliendo a buscar a su ángel, con disimulo y sin afán, la encontró sentada en una roca y haciéndose una trenza.- Akari ¿cómo sigues?- haciéndola sobresaltar un poco.- Siento si te molesté, apareciendo de repente.

-Tranquilo Neji-sama, cualquier cosa que venga de ti no me podría molestar aunque lo intentara- respondió dulce e inconciente.-

-Hiashi-sama te lastimó mucho, se escuchó cuando te lanzó, tienes muchos cortes por lo que veo, aun así luchaste, sin desfallecer.- acercándose a la roca donde estaba sentada su guardiana.-

-Todo fuera por cumplir tu objetivo, el cual también me concierne a mí, porque solo vivo para ti.- dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad y vista borrosa, pero no dijo nada para no preocuparle.-

-Akari ve a descansar.-notando que tambaleaba.-

Pensó que fue un simple resbalón mientras bajaba, por lo que la cargó cuidadosamente, para bajarla el mismo, de repente, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, en un momento donde los centímetros se hacían metros, el decidido Hyuga sin tener nada que perder, le dio un tierno beso, sentía como la chica se sorprendía y luego se relajaba, no movía sus labios, pero tampoco se alejaba, después abrió su boca lentamente para dar paso a una danza de lenguas, el calor aumentaba, y cuando Neji quiso parar la situación que se desencadenaría de seguir así, su guardiana se adelantó desplomándose en sus brazos. Tenía el rostro ojeroso, se notaba un poco desmejorada, a decir verdad, ya era hora que su cuerpo le pasara factura, por tantos desvelos en estos meses, y empeorando su salud cuando recibió el ataque y otros golpes casi mortales de Hiashi. Por lo cual, el Hyuga, llamó a un médico de su clan y fue a la habitación que se le asignó a la joven para que la examinara y curara de ser necesario.

-Tenía unas cuantas heridas, que por suerte ya curé y atendí, está muy agotada, lo mejor es guardar reposo, en una semana sin estrés, ni sobreesfuerzos.- dictaminó en voz alta, luego de examinar a la chica por veinte minutos, siendo escuchado por un joven de cabello corto recostado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados.-

-Ya veo, gracias Takeshi.- respondió caminando hacia la puerta junto al ninja médico.-

-¿Sabes que un Hyuga no puede involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie que no tenga su propia sangre, cierto? –preguntó haciendo detener al joven, que ya tenía su mano frente a la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero que la bajó con suavidad.-

-¿Insinúa que tengo algo con esa chica? No debería hacer afirmaciones en cosas que no le conciernen.- le dijo Neji volviéndose para verlo de frente.-

-No es mi intención meterme en lo que no me importa, pero eres mi familiar y has hecho mucho por nosotros, precisamente como estoy tan agradecido contigo, te recuerdo esa ley de oro de nuestro clan, ya sabes que son muy estrictos y no pierden ninguna oportunidad para oprimirnos.- le aclaró a su pariente sosteniéndole la mirada.-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo algo con esta mujer?

-No es necesario ser un genio para ver cómo se miran, así no lo quieras demostrar, he notado que entre ustedes dos hay algo asi como una conexión espiritual, es obvio que ella se desvive por ti y si no me equivoco, tal parece, el sentimiento es mutuo.- sin esperar respuesta de un estático Neji, pasó por su lado, y se marchó no sin antes asegurarle total discreción, aunque este no se la hubiera pedido.-

El jovencito antes de salir, dejó seguro en la puerta y se devolvió, solo para acariciar la mejilla de su guardiana, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no estaban enamorados ni nada por el estilo, deben ser alusinaciones de Takeshi ante una relación compañerista como la suya con Akari, se dijo mentalmente; algo extraño pues los compañeros de equipo, no se besan, pero prefiriendo hacerse el de la vista gorda, se apartó de ella mientras miraba con el nuevo Byakugan toda la zona, asegurándose de no ser descubierto en su habitación, y haciendo sellos para tele transportarse (recordemos que Akari le enseñó muchas técnicas entre las cuales se hallaba esta), se marchó a otro lugar libre de tensiones en el cual poder en paz pensar.

-Cinco Minutos Después Y En La Habitación de La Susodicha-

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó la débil peli blanca sentándose de golpe en la cama mientras miraba a aquel que ingresó a su cuarto cerrando con seguro la puerta.-

-¿Crees que es muy tarde para redimirse?- cuestionó un hombre mayor de cabello largo color castaño mirándola fijamente.-

-Para nada, muy en el fondo usted sabe eso perfectamente.- le respondió Akari de manera cortés y con su suave voz.-

-Entonces ¿crees que podrías recordarme cómo debo rezar? –al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió.- Ahora me doy cuenta de mis errores como líder, no debí oprimir a mi clan como siempre se me pidió, debí darles más libertad, no debí lastimar al Soke, había otras formas para hacerles saber que el Boke tenía los mismos derechos que ellos.- se lamentó mientras se arrodillaba ante la atónita joven.-

-Hiashi-nissan, no es necesario que se arrodille.- dijo la debilitada muchacha.-

-No merezco tal honorífico, eres un ángel, te falté al respeto, a ti y a todos, juro que desconozco la persona en la que me llegué a convertir, deseo redimir mi alma, para reencontrarme con aquellos amigos que ahora desde el Cielo observan, sobre todo deseo ver a mi hermano, le debo mucho.- aseguró de corazón el frio Hiashi.-

-Por el momento no soy ángel, no hasta que regrese al Cielo, pero puede enmendar su error mejorando como líder, ya sabe, ahora que no tienen el sello, podría comenzar entrenando a los demás del Boke, y así ser un clan fuerte por donde se le mire, porque el Boke es fuerte, pero con más técnicas que se les enseñe, usted sabe de cuáles hablo; serán un clan más completo, e integral.– sugirió la peliblanca.-

-Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza en qué momento deposité mi confianza en ti, una desconocida, y mucho menos cuándo se me ocurrió venir aquí, lo único que se es que te estoy muy agradecido por tus sabias palabras, y aunque lo niegues, tu personalidad, todo de ti me hace verte como un ángel.- reconoció.-

-Arigatou Hiashi-nissan; oremos.-

-He olvidado muchas oraciones, ¿podrías ayudármelas a recordar Akari-chan?

-Seguro.- se dio la bendición a lo cual Hiashi le siguió.-

Luego de orar por casi media hora, Hiashi le agradeció, afirmándole haberse quitado un peso de encima, mientras se despedía, se aseguraba de poder volver todos los días a la misma hora a la habitación de aquella oji violeta, al menos hasta que hubiera descansado lo suficiente, se marchó sigiloso, ante los ojos de un hombre que justo había regresado a su hogar; estaba oscuro, y observaba desde las sombras; cuando el mayor se marchó, se aseguró de no haber sido visto y se encaminó un tanto dolido al cuarto de la joven dispuesto a exigirle una explicación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto alguien haciendo sobresaltar a la peli plata y abrir lentamente sus ojos para ver al dueño de esa voz y responder.-

-Un tanto mejor Neji-sama, gracias por preguntar.- respondió viéndolo detenidamente, algo en el, brillaba ahora con mayor intensidad, algo que se mezclaba con dolor e ira juntos.- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Te noto algo incómodo.

-Yo me siento muy bien, pero por lo visto no mejor que tu; ¡cielos, es super tarde!, ¿qué haces despierta, Akari-chan?- preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura pero sin perder el tono satírico del momento.-

-Oh lo que pasa es que.- titubeó un poco al recordar las palabras de Hiashi luego de terminar de orar.


	13. Amor Inconcluso

Capítulo 12: Amor Inconcluso

-En El Capítulo Anterior-

Hiashi cerró la puerta y se marchó. Un hombre de cabellos cortos regresó; estaba oscuro, y observó desde las sombras; le vio partir, y asegurándose de no ser visto por nadie, se encaminó con paso firme y silencioso al cuarto de Akari.

-Te veo mejor que yo, ¿qué haces hasta estas horas?

- Lo que pasa es.-titubeó en responder al recordar las palabras de Hiashi.-

-Flash Back-

-Arigatou Aka-chan, de verdad que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima, voy a cambiar, necesito tu ayuda, ¿podría venir a verte a la misma hora? A las 11:00 pm todos duermen.

-¿A esta hora? ¿No le parece que viene muy tarde?- preguntó la dulce señorita.- Por mi no hay problema, vivo para servir a los demás, pero usted podría cansarse de trasnochar, ¿no cree?

-Descuida chiquilla, ya estoy más que acostumbrado a ello, de hecho elegí esta hora porque mi clan está lleno de prejuicios, si vengo todos los días temprano ellos podrían malinterpretar todo, una de las reglas principales del clan Hyuga es no relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie que no tenga nuestra sangre, es más que todo por mantener nuestro linaje puro. Y si nos ven juntos podrían juzgarnos sin control, al ver que yo, su líder ''rompo'' una de las mayores prohibiciones y normas del clan Hyuga.- argumentó antes de irse, y cuando estuvo a punto de salir pidió en susurro: ''no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí, no quiero, ni pienso dar explicaciones de lo que hice o no, ni siquiera a Neji, promételo''.-asombrándole pero.-

-Lo- lo prometo.- aseguró cuando el ya no estaba, mientras cerraba sus ojos para disponerse a dormir lo que restaba de la noche, a su vez que la brisa ondeaba su cabello.-

-End Flash Back-

-Te escucho, angelito.- dijo con voz rasposa e inquisidor.-

-No- no me sentía bien…- fue interrumpida.-

-Te veo muy sana, casi podría jurar que ya te has recuperado, solo estas algo tensa, Aka-chan.- recalcó esto último sin poder ya casi contener su furia, y todo por precipitarse.- Dime ¡hay algo que me ocultes acaso!- perdiendo los estribos hablando en susurros cuidadoso de no ser oído.-

-¿De qué hablas?- murmuró poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana-

-No me evadas.- caminando hasta ella.- Sé muy bien quién estuvo aquí, no se qué carajos habrán hecho, pero no puedo creer que seas tan desvergonzada.- girándola con fuerza hasta el, ambos mirándose a los ojos, él loco de ira y ella asustada y adolorida retrocediendo lo poco que pudo.-

-Neji-sama no sé de qué hablas.- negó la jovencita sujetándose con fuerza de la cortina mirando a otro lado sin saber con exactitud qué hacer.-

-Es increíble que lo niegues.- susurró el Hyuga furibundo tratando de regular su respiración agitada por la rabia que ansiaba desfogar en aquella frágil mujer que se hallaba frente suyo, tan inocente e indefensa, pero recordando la situación actual prosiguió.- Confiaba que eras una dama, un ángel, un ser de luz, mas veo que eres una vulgar mentirosa, que en un descuido del Cielo, te refugias en los brazos de cualquiera, inclusive en los míos.- aseveró resentido sin percibir el rostro descolocado y lleno de lágrimas de su joven guardiana.-

-No me acuses de esa manera cuando no conoces nada de la situación.- le pegó una fuerte cachetada, que le hizo tambalear, y de inmediato, el Hyuga le sujetó fuerte los brazos, a pesar de que estuviera herida, y la lanzó contra la cama tapando sus labios para evitar que gritara.-

-Mi tío estuvo contigo un buen rato, sinceramente no me interesa saber qué tanto habrán hecho, el es alguien respetable, seguro te le insinuaste como lo hiciste conmigo; me das vergüenza, yo he vivido 16 años y me he sabido contener y tú, que apenas pisas la tierra como humana, no.- le reprochó encima suyo sin importarle el dolor o el cansancio de la susodicha.-

-No hicimos nada malo, el vino a ofrecerme disculpas, a pedir que le ayudara a encontrar el camino correcto, a retomar su vida como buen líder e iniciar desde cero, con fe lo logrará.- se defendió forcejeando y mirándole suplicante para que la soltara.-

-Oh claro, como siempre hay que orar encerrado en la habitación con un mujer, debería darles vergüenza; pero dime, ¿disfrutaron la noche?- le reclamó el Hyuga despectivo.-

-Disfrutamos de orar en familia si es lo que quieres saber.-

El joven le miró esta vez sin emoción alguna, solo subió las manos de su ''ángel traidor'' como le llamó desde que vio salir a Hiashi de la habitación de ella; y apretó el agarre para susurrar.-

-De acuerdo, te creo, no es como si hubiera estado usando el Byakugan cuando llegué, quizá tengas razón, quizá no.- le besó con desenfreno, con su mano izquierda continuó sujetando el agarre pese a que la joven se moviera; y con la derecha, torpemente le fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa.-

-Ne-Neji-sama, ¿q-qué haces?- rompiendo el beso, preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras, intentaba ahora sí, soltarse a como diera lugar.- P-por favor no cometas una locura.

El ojos perla hacia caso omiso, quería darle una ''lección'', a aquella intrépida chica, que osó en intentar, jugar con sus sentimientos lanzándose a los brazos de otro, aún peor, siendo nada más y nada menos que su tío. Así que dando besos y mordiscos, un tanto salvajes y llenos de todo menos compasión por su clavícula, se adentró poco a poco dentro de la ropa que cubría su torso y senos, la jovencita luchaba por detenerlo, le empujaba, a la vez que no podía evitar soltar leves jadeos; cosas nunca en su vida sentidas ahora nacían al ser besada y reclamada con furia y ansias de aquel hombre, aunque intentara odiarlo por lo que intentaba hacerle, se dio por vencida sabiéndose perdidamente enamorada de su primer y único amor, que desde el primer momento, sabia no podría ser.

-Ne-Neji-sama, ahm; por favor, no podemos hah-hacer esto. Uhm.- gimió por lo bajo mordiéndose los labios, y cerrando fuertemente los ojos; pretendiendo llamar la poca cordura que quedaba en ambos.-

-Y cuando lo hiciste con mi tío, ¿te resististe?- reclamó dejando de mordisquear y besar con locura sus pechos mirándole sin emociones.-

-¡Aún sigues con eso! Ya te dije que entre él y yo no hay ni habrá nada.- le aseguró en susurros acomodándose la ropa, sin agachar la mirada a pesar de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.-

-Confiaré en ti.- afirmó dándose vuelta, para que ella no viera aquella parte de su anatomía, que se elevó durante aquello, la chica solo suspiraba de alivio, claro, hasta…- No lo veas más, ni a él ni a nadie.- ordenó revisando con su Byakugan la zona para irse a su habitación sin moros en la costa.-

La chica asombrada sin mediar palabra, miró la espalda del chico que se acercaba a la puerta; aquel al que protegía, la consideraba una mala mujer, y ella indignada, le quiso dar a probar de su propia medicina, evidentemente seguiría viendo a Hiashi, obviamente le diría a qué atenerse, pues Neji ya sabía de su encuentro, el cual no se acomodaba ni un poco a lo pensado por él; entre ambos le convencerían de la verdad, sin embargo unas simples palabras descolocaron la última parte de su plan.-

-Ah por cierto, no le dirás nada de esto a mi tío, acabarás con su extraña relación por tu cuenta, ni él ni nadie pasará por alto las normas de mi clan, aunque él sea el líder, debe dar ejemplo y no puede involucrarse con nadie que no sea un Hyuga, y mucho menos contigo; eres un ángel.- abriendo la puerta y marchándose al compás de una canción que decía: ''tú que me viste contra el viento correr, tu que me echaste a la batalla a pelear, tu que me hiciste tanto sueño inventar, ay total para qué'' llamada ''Qué será de mi'' (de Rafael Orozco) una canción que sonaba en un bar alejado de la mansión Hyuga y parecía acompañar muy bien el momento.-

-Días Después-

Luego de la gran novedad que fue enterarse del milagro de la resucitación de Neji Hyuga, la vida en Konoha retomaba su habitual ajetreo, lastimosamente sin su Hokage Tsuade, de la cual no se había hallado rastro alguno, como tampoco sobre los demás Kages, parecía que se los hubiese llevado alguien de la faz de la tierra, por lo cual en cada aldea se nombró un Kage provisional.

Remitiéndonos expresamente a Konoha, la situación fue un tanto peculiar, fué como si rehuyeran de ostentar un cargo tan honorable, como el ser Hokage provicional, todos y cada uno de los postulados a ser Hokage provicional se negaron, así que Hiashi-sama, orgullosamente postuló a su sobrino (el cual también se había negado por razones familiares), este último se volvió a negar por razones familiares y demás, a lo cual su tío catalogó como: ''tonterías'' y quedó (aunque a regañadientes) finalmente en el cargo.

Fueron pasando los días, y se cumplió un mes de esto, un mes en lleno de misiones, donde aún buscaban con fervor a los Kages, en el cual realizaban incontables trabajos, mucho peso sobre los hombros de aquel a quien la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad. Pero que haciendo de tripas corazón recibía con humildad cualquier prueba. Y aunque a su lado tenía a su fiel seguidora, y protectora, se rehusó completamente a recibir su ayuda, por orgullo, pues todavía se sentía engañado por la que fue su ángel de la guarda; por lo cual su relación se estancó un poco, ya casi no la veía, pues solo iba a su casa de noche a dormir, a veces ni iba por estar en juntas y demás.

-En Otro Lugar-

-Ya es tiempo de que ella regrese.- reclamó con severidad un ser de cabellos blancos.-

-Pero ¿qué pasara con el muchacho Hyuga?- preguntó un arcángel que por ahí se encontraba.-

- Él ya ha solucionado gran parte del propósito encomendado, es muy fuerte, con nuestra ayuda el logrará finalmente cumplir las leyes divinas, pero no es necesario que Akari permanezca en la tierra.-

-Lo dice por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre ellos ¿verdad?- seguro de lo que decía el arcángel.-

-Así es, como sabes estuvieron a punto de cometer pecado mortal y capital, ella por mentir, aunque fuera sin segundas intenciones, él por su ira, la cual se encaminó a un deseo por desfogarse con ella a como diera lugar, mal encaminándolo por la lujuria, además en el fondo ella quería que continuara.-

-¿Entonces enviará a alguien a decirle que debe regresar?- cuestionó el arcángel.-

-Así es, en sueños lo sabrá. Y cuando eso suceda irás junto a tu gran hermano Miguel, recogerán a Akari, en cuanto a ti mi buen hijo Uriel, tu cuidarás de Neji, por los momentos de duros aprendizajes, su vida no es ni será nada fácil, tiene muchos compromisos y metas por realizar, serás también su fortaleza cuando Akari le falte.-

-Si me permite hacer una humilde pregunta, ¿cuándo iríamos por ella, mi Señor?- mientras apoyaba una rodilla sobre el piso y agachaba la cabeza en señal de máximo respeto-

-En un mes hijo mío. Les daremos un mes más, los pondremos a prueba.-

* * *

Una historia se escribió con la sangre de un hombre, y se continuará esta vez con la participación estelar de su ángel guardián, al que le arrancan las alas por amar a un mortal, la pluma que ambos usarán, será un ala rota, que se encargará de expresar si el amor que nació, tendrá un final felíz o una ausencia que solo la muerte sacará del alma.


	14. Declaración Inolvidable

Capítulo 13: Declaración Inolvidable

-Tiempo Después; En La Mansión Hyuga-

Akari peinaba los cabellos de Hanabi, el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar llamado Konoha, se le hizo muy corto, conoció, y aprendió muchas cosas. El convivir con la familia Hyuga hizo que se apegara de sobremanera a todos, y por igual estos la apreciaban mucho, a pesar de todo demostró gran lealtad, sin embargo algunos miembros del clan aún se preguntaban ¿cómo diablos llegó, y junto a Neji?, ¿quizá era su amante? Estas y más preguntas surcaban en varios Hyugas, aun así solo se quedaron en preguntas y suposiciones sin responderse, pues ninguno de los dos daba pie para que hablaran, Neji permanecía muy ocupado y Akari, no salía mucho, entrenaba con Hiashi y Hanabi (Hinata está viviendo con Naruto, no entrena con ellos desde hace un mes, pues consuela al oji azul por la tristeza de no obtener el puesto de Hokage pues debía cumplir con el protocolo exigido para tal cargo).

-Nunca había dejado que tocaran mis cabellos, solo de mi hermana cuando teníamos tiempo; pero jamás permití que alguien, además de ella, hiciera lo que tú, ahora.- habló Hanabi, la cual se volvió un poco más abierta con los demás, se podía decir que era un tanto extrovertida, sin dejar de lado su personalidad Hyuga.-

-Me siento halagada, eso quiere decir que ¿somos amigas Hanabi-nisaan?- preguntó peinándola con ternura, mientras miraba con tristeza sin percatarse que un hombre de cabellos ahora largos hasta los hombros recogidos en una coleta baja observaba desde la puerta entreabierta de dicha habitación cada uno de sus movimientos, el cual, presintiendo que se acercaba el fin de algo, se marchó con un dolor en el pecho para no molestar.-

-Akari, ¿de verdad tienes que irte? – volteando a verla con un deje de melancolía, sorprendiéndola y haciendo detener al oji blanco que ya iba a cerrar la puerta.-

-Hai, quisiera no tener que irme, pero veo que ya no me necesitan en la Tierra, mi labor como guardiana ha terminado.-

-¿Te irás sin avisarle a tu protegido?- cuestionó una voz muy reconocible por ambas y que descolocó a la peli blanca, la cual bajó la mirada y con voz débil dijo.-

-Iré a recoger lo último de mis cosas Hanabi-nissan.-dijo mirando a Neji con dolor, mas haciendo uso de su autocontrol solo dijo.-Si deseas podemos hablar a las 5:00pm, en el hotel donde nos hospedamos antes.- murmuró sin pensar y sorprendiéndose por lo dicho, continuó con su camino.-

-Cuatro Horas Después-

Akari miraba el que sería su hogar durante los últimos tres días de estadía en la Tierra.

-El día de mi partida ha llegado, no pensé que fuese tan pronto, pero era lógico que tarde o temprano me tendría que ir, les echaré mucho de menos, todos y cada uno de estos seres humanos, que sin duda me han enseñado muchas cosas, he vivido, reído, llorado, incluso… ¡me enamoré!.- pensó sorprendiéndose de sus palabras.-

-¿Akari estás ahí?- a la vez que llamaba a la puerta cierto Hyuga.-

-Ne-Neji-sama.- se dijo para sí asombrada levemente, abriendo la puerta.-

-Pensé que ya te habías ido, ¿por qué estás en un hotel? ¿alguien de mi clan hizo algo que te molestó? Si es así, dime qué ocurrió y quien.- fue interrumpido.-

-Tranquilo Neji-sama, agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mí, no ha pasado nada, es solo que no quiero incomodar a nadie, más de lo que ya lo hice, además mi labor en la tierra terminó hace bastante, estas muy ocupado, y no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie.- respondió con voz rasposa.-

-No es cierto, no eres un estorbo. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- tratando de no verla a los ojos, para no hacer cosas irreversibles, con tan solo mirarla, el sentía infinitas cosas, entre ellas las de besarla y abrazarla, pero sabiéndose contener, mantuvo una pose rígida y algo dura.-

-Pues, qué incomodo es vivir en un lugar al que no perteneces, aunque te traten con la mejor hospitalidad del mundo. Además, mi labor aquí terminó hace mucho, tú ya lograste gran parte de tus metas, lo hiciste todo muy bien, te felicito por eso.- agregó sin dejar de mirarlo con amor.-

-No tenías porqué irte, Hanabi-sama te quiere mucho, de hecho todos te estiman, pudiste quedarte sin problemas en la mansión; bien creo que ya cumplí viniendo, me voy a continuar mi trabajo.- mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se sentía morir.-

-¿Te vas tan temprano?

-Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- dispuesto a abrir cuando la de ojos violeta, cabizbaja sujetó su manga para decir.-

-¿Tanto te… molesta mi presencia?- sorprendiéndolo, enseguida bajó la mano de la perilla de la puerta.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- algo mosqueado por esa pregunta, y sin siquiera mirarla pues aún continuaba dándole la espalda.-

-Has estado evitándome todo este tiempo, quizá nunca debí ser yo quien viniera por ti, por eso nunca te caí bien.- agachando sus ojos al sentir las lágrimas empaparla.- Sonará egoísta, pero estos meses para mí, fueron los mejores que jamás viví.- asombrándolo y haciéndolo soltarse con rapidez.-

-¿Por qué dices estas cosas ahora? ¿De qué se supone que hablas? –alejándose y sentándose en un sillón que daba a una especie de ventana.- No he estado evitándote, es solo que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- Akari sólo sentía que su corazón se partía en trozos por esa actitud indiferente.-

-Ya veo, ¿te ocurre algo? Estás tan o más distante que de costumbre. Eres algo indolente e indiferente conmigo, ¿acaso aun desconfías de mí o hice algo que te molestara?- guardando distancia prudente justo detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado el Hyuga.-

-En absoluto, simplemente es mi personalidad, así me conociste; el hecho de que nos hayamos besado algunas veces no significa que yo te ame, y mucho menos está entre mis obligaciones tener algo más allá de una amistad contigo, si no es más.- colocando las manos a los lados del sillón para ponerse de pie.-

-No quise decir eso, es sólo que desde hace un mes, te noto algo distante conmigo, no me hablas, no me saludas, te vas rápido, ¿ya no te soy útil y por eso me dejas en tu mansión, verdad? Es decir, yo quería apoyarte con tus deberes, ser algo así como tu mano derecha, al fin y al cabo fui y sigo siendo tu ángel de la guarda.- agachándose para tomar su mano por detrás de la silla con lentitud, como con miedo de tocar lo desconocido.-

-Te he hecho daño, aun así te empeñas en estar a mi lado, eres masoquista, baka.- desviando la mirada y cerrando sus ojos ante su suave tacto, entrelazaba inconscientemente sus dedos con los de ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla.-

-Tienes razón, creo que lo soy.- riendo con voz entrecortada por tan dolorosa situación.- Hay algo que me ha mantenido pensando en todos estos meses, ¿sabes?- dándole una señal al Hyuga para que se abriera un poco más a ella.-

-¿A si? Y ¿qué se supone que es?- con sus ojos cerrados sin soltar el enlace de sus manos.-

-¿Qué se siente estar enamorado?- haciéndolo abrir sus ojos de inmediato, pero retomando su compostura.-

-Pronto serás arcángel, no es posible que pienses en cosas como esa.- soltando sus manos.-

-Me pregunté siempre, si lo que yo siento con alguien será igual que estar enamorado.- recostándose en el respaldo de la silla, del cual, el Hyuga ya quitó su brazo.-

-¿Qué has… sentido?- frunciendo el ceño, de seguro era por su tío, pensó.-

-Cosas raras, dolores en el pecho, cosquillas, me falta el aire cuando le tengo cerca y le pienso, mi voz parece no querer salir de mi garganta, el corazón me late más rápido de lo normal, me dan ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, pero como sé que no podrá ser, me conformo con verlo tan renovado, y lúcido, sé que sin mi estará bien, es un hombre muy fuerte, y espero que sea muy feliz, que consiga un amor sin fronteras.- declaró mirándole a los ojos, con entero amor, y ternura.-

-¿Podría saber quién es ese por el que sientes todo eso? Te enamoraste, y nunca lo supe.- afirmó sintiendo algo indescifrable en el pecho, no quería saber de quién se trataría, pero poniéndose de pie y agachándose, la vio finalmente, frente a frente.-

Akari no sabía cómo hacer para decírselo, en algún momento caería desmayada como pollo sin poder declararle su amor, y motivándose en no dejar nada pendiente en la Tierra se acercó a su rostro y le besó con desespero.- Por ti, y sólo por ti.- El ojos lila, se asombró por semejante respuesta, y alejándola con fuerza de voluntad, se puso de pie, ayudándole a ella en el trayecto.

-No digas eso, tú no debes sentir este tipo de cosas, y mucho menos por mí.- caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse; de no hacerlo ambos harían algo de lo cual se arrepentirían, ¿o no?.-

-No debo, pero puedo, sin saber cómo, sucedió, y me arrepiento de no poder demostrarte cuán grande es mi amor por ti, si pudiera… te daría mis alas, y si eso me llevara a perderlas definitivamente, no me importaría.- afirmó tomándole del brazo para obligarlo a mirarla.-

Sin poderse contener más, el peli largo la tomó de la cintura y la besó con entera devoción, pasión y amor.

-Detenme ahora Akari, de lo contrario, no me haré responsable de mis actos.- empujándola con sumo cuidado a la cama, y posicionándose sobre ella.-

* * *

N.A: Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han leido mi fic, se les quiere mucho (aunque no comenten e.e) AVISO: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LEMON. :))


	15. Inocencia Interrumpida

Capítulo 14: Inocencia Interrumpida

-Detenme ahora Akari, de lo contrario, no me haré responsable de mis actos.- empujándola con sumo cuidado a la cama, y posicionándose sobre ella.-

-No quiero hacerlo Neji-sama, continuemos, por favor.- besándolo con delicadeza incitándolo a continuar.-

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando dos personas están en una situación como la nuestra, angelito?- lamiendo ahora el lóbulo de su oreja.-

-Uhm sí. No como tú, pero lo sé.- acariciando sus cabellos y gimiendo por lo bajo.-

-Te equivocas Akari-chan, yo soy tan neófito como tú en esto, eres la primera mujer con la que he estado y sería capaz de jurártelo por mi familia.- quitándose de encima de ella y sentándose en la cama, acariciando sus cabellos blancos.- Deberías saberlo bien, en mi vida no he hecho más que entrenar y meditar.

-Me gusta cuando rompes un poco esa coraza de recato y dureza.- tomando entre sus manos la mano de Neji, aunque más grande que las suyas, hacían una unión muy bonita.-

-Nunca la he roto.- recibiendo una mirada tierna por parte de ella.- De acuerdo, solo contigo.

-No tienes que fingir amor, si no lo sientes, no lo digas ni lo cuentes, es más fácil y duele menos.- besándole en la mejilla.-

Neji sin saber qué responder la tomó del rostro para besarla con dulzura y adoración. Akari por su parte, enredó en sus dedos en los cabellos del peli castaño; el cual con su ayuda, se quitó lentamente la camisa; ahora el Hyuga iba dando besos, y lamidas sensuales en su mentón, cuello y hombros; con lentitud fue desatando su blusa, y palpando lo sedosa y dorada de su piel, a la vez que desataba con sus dientes aquel sostén, sintió como su cuerpo ardía en llamas por el deseo tan grande que guardó hacia aquel ángel que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Ahm Ne-Neji-sama.- cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo por lo bajo mientras este besaba, mordisqueaba y lamía todo el valle de sus senos.-

Neji finalmente aceptaba lo que por muchos meses su razón y compostura ocultó; ahora no había impedimentos para hacer suya a esa mujer tan hermosa, retiraba ahora su pantalón, en ese momento, la ropa les estorbaba a ambos, el Hyuga, se hallaba en bóxer y haciendo uso de su autocontrol, continuó besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando cada centímetro de esa piel tersa, era un adictivo que jamás olvidaría, ni estando con otras mujeres desatesoraría lo que sucedería en ese día. Continuó admirándola, tocando con cariño y otros sentimientos indescifrables cada parte de su ser, sabiendo que ya llegaba la hora, retiró con cuidado, sin dejar ver su desespero, las bragas de la que sería su mujer, y sabiendo que dolería un poco, procedió a ubicar sus labios en cada hombro, y en cada milímetro de su ser mientras adentraba un dedo a su vagina.-

-¡Ah! Neji-sama, ¿eso se puede… ¡hah! Hacer? –sintiendo ahora dos dedos que entraban y salían, lentos y rápidos.-

Luego de unos minutos en los que el revivido se aseguró que la peli plata ya estaba lo suficientemente preparada, decidió quitarse el molesto bóxer, y dando un beso apasionado de una estocada la penetró.- ¡Ah!- gimieron al unisono cuando sintieron que la barrera de pureza de la peli plata se rompía.-

-¿Te lastimé, mu-mucho? Si es, así uhm, podría de-detenerme y.- al verla soltar unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras; pero ésta abriendo con esfuerzo sus ojos le interrumpió.-

-No Neji-sama, ahm, yo… quiero continuar, ¡para ah! Llevarme más recuerdos, de lo que Vi-viví contigo.- besándolo temblorosa, dándole una gran señal, de que continuara, pues aferrando sus brazos en su espalda y cabellos, enlazó como pudo las piernas en su cadera.-

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó el ojos lila para continuar con lo que fue primero un vaivén lento, adaptando su miembro en la estrechísima cavidad de ella, se besaban con dulzura, con rabia; en pocos segundos ambas caderas se mecían al compás de la lujuria, sonidos roncos, jadeos, gruñidos y gritos retumbaron con persistencia en esa habitación. Los que pasaban por ahí, se detenían un instante a cerciorarse de lo que creían escuchar, y si no se convencían aún, una cama de madera, que al parecer se movía insistente, corroboraba sus dudas; algo sorprendidos y sonrojados, todos los transeúntes de ese pasillo con rapidez se alejaban, pues una batalla campal se libraba en aquel lugar.

-Tiempo Después-

-Más ¡ah! Neji-sama, ¡no pares, no pares! –sujetándose del lavamanos, ahora estaban en el baño, el detrás suyo penetrándola fuertemente.

Sentía de nuevo, como esas paredes apretaban su miembro, haciéndolo estremecerse al reconocer que se acercaba el un nuevo orgasmo en ese día.

Ya eran las 7:00 pm. Exhaustos se metieron en la ducha para bañarse y acostarse a dormir, pero Neji, esta vez fue quien pidió más, pues acorralándola en aquella mini tina, impidiéndole salir se aventuró a besar con dulzura y pasión esos hombros, llenos de sus marcas, chupones y demás, muestra real de lo que ocurrió por casi más de dos horas. La jovencita trataba de negarse pero terminó cediendo para retomar su cesión de ''entrenamiento''; cuando por fin terminaron, Neji quería irse (para no sentir tanto dolor por su partida), mas con un beso ella hizo que cambiara de opinión, por lo que durmieron abrazados.

-De Madrugada-

Eran las 6:30 am la luz del sol se asomaba por la ventana de una habitación donde una pareja dormía plácidamente, un hombre de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros, parecía no sentir molestia alguna, estaba al parecer pleno, relajado siendo abrazado por una mujer hermosa, la cual poco a poco abría sus ojos. De repente, una tenue pero masculina voz, de inmediato hizo despertar a la mujer.

-Akari.-

-No puede ser, vendrías por mí en dos día, San Miguel.- sentándose de golpe en la cama cubriendo su torso desnudo con entera vergüenza.-

-Se suponía que cumplirías las leyes al pie de la letra, pero veo que la carne te pudo, ¡Eres una deshonra para el Cielo!- mirándola con repudio.-

-De verdad lo siento, pero yo nunca prevé esto, no estaba en mis manos enamorarme, los humanos caemos en la tentación algunas veces.- llorando arrepentida.-

-¡Tu no eras humana, eras un ángel que bajó a la tierra para cumplir los designios divinos, estabas tan cerca de ser un arcángel!-

-De verdad perdónenme, obré mal. Nunca podré terminar de arrepentirme por incumplir con el mandato Divino.

-El pecado ya fue cometido, tú incitaste a tu protegido, y él se dejó llevar, eras su guía. El amor Divino es inmenso, pero ahora que lo han decepcionado y olvidado, sentirán su ira y pagarán por eso.-

-Lo entiendo, aceptaré humildemente el castigo, pero por favor, no quiero que Neji sufra.-

-¿Estarías dispuesta a cargar doble culpa, con tal de que él no sea lastimado?- atónito.-

-Hai mi corazón, ahora está con este humano, si hay algo con lo que pueda pagar esta grave falta, por favor dime.- cubriendo su rostro mientras lágrimas brotaban con fuerza de sus orbes violetas.-

-En verdad lo amas, no puedo entender cómo ha sucedido esto, ¿pero estás segura de aceptar la cruz tan grande que deberás cargar? Ahora no sólo sería la tuya, sino la de él.- para hacerla entrar en razón.-

-Lo entiendo, y lo aceptaré con tal de que él no sufra.-

-De acuerdo, tu amor es de admirar supongo, Lucecita te alejarás de él, no lo volverás a ver desde hoy, e irás a cuidar de los kages, has un buen trabajo, sacrifícate mucho sin esperar nada a cambio. No esperes que las cosas sean fáciles de aquí en adelante, pasarán muchas pruebas, sufrirás bastante, aférrate al Cielo y quizá tus oraciones sean escuchadas, pasará mucho tiempo para eso.- aseguró.-

-Doumo arigatou, cuidaré de los kages con mi vida, lo juro.-

-Arregla lo necesario, empezarás una nueva vida en humildad, conseguirás tu pan, tu casa y ropas con el sudor de tu frente, recuerda que ahora tienes una nueva y mayor responsabilidad, los 5 kages juntos, lucha por ellos, protégelos y regresa a cada uno con su aldea correspondiente.-

Así como vino San Miguel arcángel se marchó, dejando a la peli plata sin saber a ciencia cierta, si debería llorar o alegrarse por el hecho de tener que alejarse de su ex protegido para que este no padeciera la ira divina, sin lugar a dudas, aceptaría cualquier prueba y castigo con tal de que Neji Hyuga no sufriera, quizá estaba siendo un tanto absurdo y su actuar, pues la culpa fue de los dos, sin embargo, el límite del amor es amar sin medida.

En menos de cinco minutos, Akari dejó la cama que compartió hace apenas unas horas con el Hyuga que dormía plácidamente para bañarse e irse con mucho dolor pero también resignación.

Ya no volvería al Cielo, había sido desterrada, lo único claro desde ahora, es que iniciaría una nueva vida, no sabía qué le depararía, pero sea lo que fuera, ya no entraba en ella aquel a quien protegió por casi 17 años.

Mientras Akari se bañaba, el ojos perla se removía en la cama por los rayos del sol, los cuales le incomodaron y despertaron; se cubría con la almohada, pensaba seriamente en lo que sucedería con su vida después de lo pasó entre ellos, era obvio que ella se quedaría en la tierra, pues luego de tal cometido, en el Cielo no sería bien recibida, Neji Hyuga estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara, pero desde lejos, lo que aconteció entre ellos no volvería a pasar, de eso estaba muy seguro, fue un lindo error, pero jamás se repetiría, el ojos perla tenía pensado dejarle eso en claro, y después de hacerlo no la volvería a ver por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que ella lograra olvidarlo, él tenía cosas pendientes, y demasiado por pensar, no se comprometería con nadie ni nada que entorpeciera sus planes, ni nada por el estilo.


	16. ¡Que Te Alejes!

Capítulo 15: ¡Que Te Alejes!

-Akari necesito hablar contigo.- al verla salir de baño, ya vestida con unos blue jean, camisa azul oscuro y un pequeño gancho para el cabello en forma de mariposa también azul, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, pero tuvo que borrar su sonrisa inmediatamente para no olvidar lo que debía decirle.-

-Igual yo, hay algo de lo que debemos conversar.- con su voz ilusionada, a pesar de tener que alejarse de él, guardaba en su ser la gran ilusión: de no ser odiada, por aquel hombre al que protegió, y amó por varios años, seguro el entendería las razones por las que deben separarse, y así no dudaría del amor que ella siempre le tendrá.- Quiero que sepas.-

-Akari escúchame por favor, sea lo que sea que tengas por decirme, puede esperar, pero lo mío no.-

-Bien.-no le llevó la contraria, como en otras ocasiones, de acuerdo, se había vuelto algo sumisa, pero ¿el amor nos vuelve algo idiotas, no?-

-Lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer, no cambiará en nada nuestra relación original, Akari, te quiero muchísimo, pero creo que es mejor separarnos, después de todo, es evidente que te desterrarán y por culpa mía; no quiero ser más una molestia para ti, además no estoy preparado para ningún tipo de unión, lo que menos necesito es compromisos, tomemos lo que sucedió ayer como ''un desliz'' fuimos víctimas del momento, solo eso, no te ilusiones, tampoco yo lo haré, eso es todo, y disculpa si te lastimé, necesitaba decirlo cuanto antes.-

-¿Cuando dices que no puedes comprometerte ni nada, es porque estás muy joven aún y por las responsabilidades que tienes ahora?- se le iluminaron los ojos.- ¿Hay esperanza para nosotros, aunque debamos esperar?- emocionándose, y olvidando lo que debía decirle por obligación.-

-Así es, pero vamos, somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, con el paso de los días y de los años, no querremos vernos. Para serte sincero, lo que siento por ti, es menos que amor, pero más que amistad; simple agradecimiento, fuiste mi ángel de la guarda, siempre lo serás, no me pidas más, olvídame, tu mereces alguien que te ame de verdad, ni aunque pasaran mil años tendría algo contigo, cometí un error y me dejé llevar, sólo vete, busca nuevos horizontes, ya no quepo en tu vida, y tu menos en la mía. Adiós, Akari-sama.- se vistió rápido, y haciendo una reverencia, se marchó de la habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado, con su pose fría y manos en los bolsillos, pensando que hacia lo mejor, sin embargo, sentía un peso en el alma sin saber por qué, y con ese peso, se encaminó a los terrenos Hyuga.-

-No te preocupes, ya no tengo la más minima razón para estar a tu lado.- inició un llanto que parecía incontrolable.- Y pensar que me preocupaba por ti, pensaba que te afectaría aunque fuese un poco mi partida, pero me equivoqué.- se sentó en la cama que ocupó hace solo unas horas con él, soltaba gruesos lagrimones, se tocaba el pecho, le dolía terriblemente, sentía un vacío tremendo, tal vez era lo que llamaban despecho, rio un poco ante este pensamiento.-

Minutos después, organizó sus prendas de vestir en un maletín, y las regaló a unos hombres de la calle, que por su lado pasaron cuando salió del hotel, sería el único recuerdo suyo que dejaría en esas tierras. Se iría sin rumbo, su destino: cualquier lugar menos Konoha; sus deberes:ir por Matsuri, Temari, Yamato, Shizune y Kankuro, para junto a ellos, servir a los kages; y por último, desaparecer de la vida de Neji Hyuga por siempre.

Con el alma en pedazos, y unas gafas negras ocultando sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llanto, a media noche una mujer de larga cabellera blanca, blue jean, abrigada con un gabán largo hasta las rodillas salía de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, luego del triste final entre ella y aquel ingrato que fue su primer y único amor.

-Dos Semanas Después-

-No la encontramos Hokage-sama.- escuchó de nuevo aquel día; desde que no se supo del paradero de su ex guardiana, organizó un grupo pequeño de ninjas especializados para buscarle, no sabía porque lo hacía, después de todo, él mismo le dijo que no quería verla más.-

-¿Quiere que la busquemos de nuevo?- escuchó.-

-No gracias, suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse.- respondió, cuando se fueron, se masajeó la sien y pensó en voz alta, con notorio tono arrepentido.- _¿Cuándo piensas regresar?-_

-En Otro Lugar-

Gracias al cielo, una mujer de bellos ojos violeta, logró contactarse con las personas que había conocido hace casi dos meses; no fue fácil conseguir hablar con ellos, pues la seguridad en Sunagakure, se incrementó de sobremanera, como en todas las aldeas, y aunque nombraron a los cinco kages provisionales, no se cansarían de buscar a esos padres de la patria que dieron, como todos, su máximo esfuerzo por proteger las naciones.

Ahora se encaminaba con las personas que le ayudarían a traer de regreso a los kages hacia sus lugares de origen.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo una alegre Akari.- Por favor, sigan muchachos.- con mirada cálida y pura.-

Cuando ingresaron al lugar, se sorprendieron ante la cantidad de implementos médicos y quirúrgicos; posteriormente cada uno avanzó a una habitación distinta, atónitos cuando abrían las puertas de las mismas, se adentraban a ellas observando silenciosos, al héroe patrio que tenían en frente, aunque estaban conectados a aparatos médicos podían percibir su forma de dormir tranquila; el sonido de sus respiraciones era lo único que escuchaban. Al salir.-

-Pero Akari, ya están en proceso de recuperación.- dijo Shizune.-

-Esperen, ¿los cuidaste tu sola? ¿Pero cómo si estuviste con Neji Hyuga todo este tiempo?- asombrado Kankuro.- ¡Eres genial!- le halagó.-

-Gracias pero, el mérito no es mío, yo no hice nada, solo que desde hace unos meses, el cielo me mandó un ángel terrestre, un muchacho, experto en estas cosas, muy prudente que me ayudó a protegerlos y tratarlos médicamente mientras yo no estaba.- respondió.-

-No debiste molestarte Akari-sama, según escuché, tu solo estabas al lado de ese Hyuga al que asesinaron y al que revivieron ¿por qué esforzarte por otros si los ángeles de la guarda solo acompañan a una persona?- dijo Matsuri.-

-Mi misión no solo era venir aquí por Hyuga-sama, necesitaba servir a otras personas, que como a él no les había llegado la hora de morir, y tienes razón, por eso busqué su ayuda y la de Hanazawa-nissan. Ah y créeme Matsuri-nissan, para mí es un placer servirles, si no vivo para servir, no sirvo para vivir.- nadie esperaba tal respuesta, menos Matsuri, quien sin duda alguna, tuvo en qué pensar durante el día.-

-Oigan veo mal a Tsunade-sama, pero me sorprende que esté completa cuando fue prácticamente partida en pedazos.- dijo Kankuro.-

-Es un tratamiento muy largo aún para ver resultados, ella es quien más requiere de atención, por eso regresaremos a la Mizukage, y al Raikage primero, después al Kazekage y al Tsuchikage, finalmente a Tsunade-sama.- todos atentos, no refutaban pues estaba en lo cierto.-

Los kages no estaban al cien por ciento curados, pero si un cincuenta y cinco por ciento, deseaban regresarlos completos y regios, tal como se marcharon a pelear, por eso esperarían lo que fuera necesario hasta su mejoría, entregados firvemente a su servicio.

-Meses Después-

Todas las aldeas, se conmocionaron al evidenciar el regreso de su kage, era algo maravilloso, volvieron lúcidos, con alguna que otra cicatriz pero sin duda, como nuevos, todos cuestionaban ¿cómo fue? ¿Quién los cuidó? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? Estas y más preguntas se hacían los aldeanos, sin embargo aún faltaba un solo kage, y ese pertenecía a Konoha, algunos molestaban a los recién llegados sobre su paradero, pero estos una vez que conocieron las razones por las cuales, aquellas seis personas que les brindaron resguardo y protección no podían entregarla de una vez, decidieron agradecerles con su silencio.

-En Otro Lugar-

-Akari ¿te sientes bien?- al verla correr al baño por las náuseas.-

Desde que empezaron a convivir en equipo, Akari no se había sentido muy bien que digamos, siempre que salía con alguno de sus compañeros, se demoraba más de lo preciso por comer extrañas cosas que su cuerpo le imploraba, sin contar con los mareos, dolores de cabeza, y demás síntomas, que a más de uno (e incluso los kages) les sonaba a una sola cosa.-

-Si lo estoy Yamato-nissan, no te preocupes, creo que me indigesté por comer tanto, eso es todo.-

-Ya era hora de que tu cuerpo te pidiera un descanso, últimamente tenías el apetito de mil hombres.- dijo Matsuri.-

-No la molestes, lo que necesites nos avisas por favor, oh por cierto, ¿soy yo o has subido unos cuantos kilos?- al verla salir del baño con la cara pálida.-

-¿Acaso no puedo ser gorda?- con lagrimitas en los ojos se defendió Akari.-

-Ya tranquila, no te pongas sensible, solo has subido unos cuantos kilitos, pero nada que no tenga solución.- dijo Kankuro.-

-Un consejo.- escucharon desde lejos.- ¡¿Podrías mover tu, no tan gordo, pero tampoco tan flaco, trasero, y llevarme a Konoha de una vez?!- exigió una mujer en silla de ruedas, aun en su etapa de reparación.-

-Pero Tsunade-sama, usted no se ha curado del todo, debe esperar que sus cicatrices cierren completamente, para de esa forma, iniciar la terapia con su médula espinal, y demás órganos lastimados en el ataque recibido por Madara.- preocupada Shizune.-

-No importa, de verdad quiero regresar a mi hogar. Allá pueden tratarme, ¡He dicho!- haciéndoles sentar a todos de golpe.-

-Considero a Tsunade-sama, es entendible sus ansias por volver a Konoha pese a todo.- afirmó Hanazawa, el ángel del que habló Akari, su apoyo, mejor amigo y confidente.-


	17. Hé Renunciado A Ti

_Los pensamientos estarán escritos de esta forma, G_racias.

* * *

Capítulo 16: Hé Renunciado A Ti

-Genial ¡por fin alguien me toma enserio!- se quejó la Senju mirando mal a los demás.- No se preocupen por nada, ya empaqué lo necesario para todos.- con sonrisa radiante, como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-En media hora nos vamos.- alentó una ya no tan pálida Akari.-

Pasada la media hora, cuando salieron se organizaron: Kankuro y Temari en la parte de atrás; Akari llevaba a Tsunade en la silla de ruedas por el camino. Hanazawa y Matsuri iban a los lados, por último, Shizune y Yamato delante de todos, alerta a cualquier amenaza.

Los jóvenes de la arena, estaban tan agradecidos con la aldea de la hoja, que decidieron acompañarles también como guardaespaldas de camino a la misma.

-En Konoha-

-Es muy extraño que solo falte Tsunade-sama, hay tantas posibilidades de lo sucedido con ella, por favor ¡incrementen la seguridad y manténganse buscándola sin bajar la guardia!- ordenó un hombre de cabello corto y cara afeitada perfectamente.-

-¡Como ordene Hokage-sama!- se retiraron.-

-¿Aún no hay información de donde podría estar ella muchachos?-

-No señor, hemos buscado sin descansar, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- respondieron aumentando su desesperación y martirio.-

-¿Por qué aun te empeñas, en saber de alguien que se fue sin siquiera despedirse de ti?- le dijo Kiba inquiriendo algo.-

-Bueno es simple, hizo mucho por mí, le estoy agradecidísimo, eso es todo.- sonrojado levemente y mirando unos expedientes.-

-Continuaremos buscándolas, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano estarán de regreso… sobretodo ella.- le susurró Rock Lee al ver salir a los demás, mientras cerraba la puerta tras si dejándolo asombrado, ¿acaso era tan evidente su preocupación por esa ingrata, que se fue de su lado sin darle su perdón?

El Hyuga al ver a sus ex compañeros salir de su despacho, se puso de pie, y con mirada distante se posicionó frente a la ventana, un poco cansado por el estrés y el insomnio que noche a noche sufría a causa de alguien que no debía, pero desgraciadamente ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y emociones; decidió recostar su frente en el marco de la ventana, y poniendo sus manos en la misma susurró.

_-¿Dónde te has ido? ¿Qué me has hecho mocosa? Sin duda no soy el mismo, hace cinco meses no sé nada de ti, fue suficiente, ¡por favor regresa…mi ángel_!- ya no se sorprendía tanto ante este pensamiento, se había acostumbrado a nombrarla, hasta en sus sueños, que haciéndolo despierto era la única manera de acallar sus deseos de renunciar a todo y salir a buscarla.-

-Días Después-

-Increíble que esté en mi aldea, gracias muchachos, hicieron un gran trabajo.-

-Con todo gusto Tsunade-sama.- respondió una cálida Akari.-

-Aquí nos marchamos, nosotros debemos regresar con nuestro hermano, cuídense mucho, el Cielo les bendiga.-dijo Temari sincera.-

-Adiós Temari-nissan, Kankuro-nissan.- les vieron irse.-

-¿Quiénes son y qué quieren en nuestra aldea?- escucharon de varios anbu que los rodearon.-

-Traemos de vuelta a Tsunade-sama.- afirmó un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.-

-¿Quiénes son Tenshin?- escuchó que preguntaba, una voz muy conocida para ella, y que se acercaba a pasos presurosos.-

-Hokage-sama, esta mujer y este hombre, trajeron de vuelta a Tsunade-sama, y en silla de ruedas.- sin emociones, pero con un leve tono de acusación.-

Sus corazones latieron desbocados, al verse frente a frente luego de cinco meses sin saber nada del otro, el tiempo en sus vidas se detuvo, solo existían ellos dos, sin duda el Hyuga reconoció su gran cambio, estaba más hermosa, sus ojos aunque siempre fueron para él dos preciosos luceros, ahora brillaban tanto o con más ímpetu que el sol, todo en ella era una obra de arte que con ansias, deseaba mantener a su lado, pero bajó la mirada desilusionado, sabiendo cuánto la hirió con su rechazo.

-Estuve cuidando de Tsunade-sama, si tienen algo en contra, a ella no la inmiscuyan en esto por favor.- rogó Hanazawa con su rodilla en el suelo a modo de reverencia, obviamente todos quedaron asombrados. Su actitud sin duda molestó al Hokage, ¿quién era ese y que hacía con su ángel?-

-Que la interrogue a ella también, no tiene nada que ver con usted ¿o sí?, a no ser que se trate de encubrimiento entre secuaces, a no ser que sean amantes.- si antes los presentes quedaron asombrados, la actitud de su líder les dejó atónitos.-

-Con todo respeto Hokage-sama- a Shizune le costaba llamarle así, aunque él tiene las cualidades habidas y por haber para ocupar tal cargo, aún es difícil hacerlo, es solo un joven de 17 años recién cumplidos.- No se preocupe, nosotros también estuvimos con ellos, no tiene por qué dudar de su honra, es más, todas las cinco grandes aldeas deberiamos agradecerles por su valentía, lo dieron todo por preservar nuestras vidas.-

-Ellos cuidaron de cada uno de nosotros, y también nos escoltaron hasta llegar a la nuestros hogares. En cuanto a tu ángel, ella se sacrificó por quienes la necesitásemos, fue incondicional, así como lo fue contigo.-echándole un indirecto.-

Ante este comentario, el Hokage no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, metió la pata hasta el fondo, lo supo desde un principio, siempre la ofendía, no solo eso, la lastimaba con comentarios mordaces, llenos de veneno, pero sobre todas las cosas de las que llegó a arrepentirse, una prevalecía: el haberla tenido en sus brazos y alejarse de esa felicidad que quiso brindarle, sin embargo, debía tener el valor de afrontar con resignación el peso de sus acciones.

-Se equivoca Tsunade-sama, de hecho, hace mucho dejé de servirle al señor Hyuga, además dejé de ser un ángel, ahora no soy más que un simple mortal, como ustedes.-

Al hokage provisional, Hanazawa le entregó varios informes acerca del estado pasado y actual de salud de la sannin; minutos después ya no había cuentas por rendirle al joven prodigio Hyuga, ni a la aldea, pues Shizune y Yamato ya podrían sacarles de toda duda que hubiera.

-En cuanto a las terapias de sensei, Ino, Sakura, los demás ninjas médico y yo podriamos encargarnos de ello.- aseguró Shizune.-

-Oh gracias, así podre irme más tranquila.-

-No entiendo tu afán por irte de aquí- sus labios lo dejaron escapar, no fue el, o eso quiso pensar, más bien se estaba volviendo loco, ya no le importaba bastante el que dirán.-

-No hay nada que entender, esta no es mi aldea.-

-¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de estar en Konoha?- le reclamó el Hyuga, no sabía por qué insistia, si el aparentemente no la quería, y ella… tal parece no quería tenerlo ni un poco cerca.-

-Para nada, solo quiero recorrer nuevos horizontes, servir a los vulnerados, protegerlos.-

-¡Hazlo aquí entonces!- el Hokage jamás hizo peticiones de esa manera, olía a desespero, todos los transeúntes y ex compañeros, abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.- Tendrás que quedarte aunque no lo desees, Tsunade-sama te necesita.-

-¿Tsunade-sama? Más bien creo que es el, quien la necesita más.- escuchó que murmuraban, pero no le importó, se empeñaba en hacerla razonar.-

-No puedo, mi lugar no es este, vendré cuando pueda.- retrocediendo, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.- No hay más por decir, me retiro; por favor cuídenla mucho, gracias por todo, adiós.- se posicionó a su lado Hanazawa, y juntos hicieron una reverencia de despedida caminando hasta la salida de la aldea.-

El Hyuga, confundido infinitamente con el actuar suyo de hace unos minutos, prefirió no insistir mas, escuchar como disminuía el sonido de sus pisadas, de sus cabellos ondeándose con el viento, era mejor, sin embargo, sentía que algo dentro suyo se partía, mas no dio su brazo a torcer, la había dejado, no tenía razones para evitar su partida definitiva, aunque ella dijera ''vendré cuando pueda'', con su comportamiento se delató, quizá no…-

-¿Es así como acabará tu amistad con ella? ¿No lucharás ni un poco para que se quede? Es una gran persona y la dejarás ir, no tengo idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero si ya no es un ángel, practicamente está sola en el mundo, es ahí donde deberías devolverle el favor y servicios brindados, ¡te necesita Neji!- dijo Naruto.-

Llegaron a las afueras de la aldea, cuando de repente el hokage, que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna, pareció salir de su trance o meditación y en palabras claras, ordenó quedarse al margen de la situación, iría solo a hablar con ellos.

-Les exigire más detalles acerca de Tsunade-sama, es imposible que se marchen así como así.-

-¿Que se marchen sin dar explicaciones sobre Tsunade-sensei? No querrás decir ¿Que se marche sin darte explicaciones?- dijo Sakura arrodillada al lado de la oji miel, contentísima de verla luego de tanta intriga y meses sin saber de ella.-

-Ya no tengo el derecho para esperar explicaciones suyas.- se delató, pero poco a poco entendía: el motivo, valía la pena.-

Al verles cada vez más lejos, al cabo de un rato, algo resquebrajandose en su interior le hizo perder los estribos y correr como loco; cuando los alcanzó, sujetó del brazo a su ángel, y volteándola para sí, rogó con voz perdida y confusa pero sin perder el tono neutro:

-¡Quédate por favor! ¡Tómalo como una misión!-

No se esperaba algo así, abrió sus ojos estupefacta, ladeó su rostro mientras fruncía el ceño, no sabía que ser humano era tan difícil, experimentó tantos sentimientos y emociones desde que conoció al hombre que tenía en frente que no se reconocía. Pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol, soltó la unión de sus manos, y pidiendo fuerzas al Cielo, con el dolor de su alma logró contestar:

-Disculpe que lo desobedezca esta vez señor Hyuga, pero ya no sigo sus instrucciones, vendré cuando el Cielo me lo permita, sayonara.- sin poder evitarlo, su voz se quebró por una milésima de segundo, nunca podría sacarse su recuerdo del alma, aunque dolía, renunciar definitivamente era lo mejor, él no la amaba, y aun siendo correspondida, esperar que el Cielo permitiera su amor, era como esperar por un mañana que no llegará. -_Nada entre nosotros habría funcionado, nisiquiera una amistad.- _se fué sin mirar atrás un solo segundo, erguida, a pesar de tener lágrimas fluyendo a borbotones por sus mejillas.

Esa mujer, se fué por siempre, sin saber que el Hyuga, a pesar de ser tan orgulloso, estaba igual o peor que ella, pues por segunda vez en su corta vida, un sentimiento de pérdida tan grande le embargó, tanto que agua salada brotó de sus orbes lila, ese día Neji Hyuga entendió y sintió por primera vez con alma, corazón y vida, el mito del cual todos hablaban, solo tenia cuatro palabras y tenía la capacidad de llenar de infinita felicidad o tristeza, la existencia del ser humano: el amor. Al parecer se enamoró de quien menos esperó hacerlo, y no le importaba, si moría amandola, lo haría con gusto, no podría amar a alguien que no fuera ella, lastimosamente, la peli plata ya no está a su lado para conocer sus sentimientos, sin embargo, comprendía que lo merecía, la chica de ojos violeta, lo dió todo por él, pero solo le devolvió indiferencia y desilución. Eso si, no permitiría que escapara, su destino era estar juntos, así pasaran diez años, esperaría paciente, como el león a su presa.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

A los lectores muchisimas gracias por el tiempo que han gastado con mi historia, disculpen la demora, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes que estuvieron fuera de mi alcance, espero tener tiempo para escribir los últimos capítulos, creo que faltan dos para finalizar el fic, gracias de nuevo, hasta la próxima.


	18. Si Me Dejas No Vale

Capítulo 17: Si Me Dejas No Vale

Al verla finalmente lejos de su alance; algo incrédulo pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus perlados ojos, se mantuvo erguido, nadie debía saber si sufría o no. Ensimismado en su meditar, decidió que la esperaría, a la hora que fuera; llegarían juntos a viejos, se volvió a su aldea como si nada y ordenó arreglar los preparativos para la celebración de bienvenida en honor a la Senju; pero primero debían llevarla a un lugar seguro, para examinarla y dejarla descansar.

-Oh antes que se me olvide, ¿tienen alguna misión por cumplir equipo ocho?- preguntó mirando a los nombrados.-

-Aún no nos has encomendado nada.- respondió Shino.-

-Me alegro, desde hoy tendrán un trabajo.-

-¿Ya mismo?- asombrado el Inuzuka, después de todo, ni siquiera estaban en el despacho hokage.-

-Lamento pedirles esto tan rápido, es una misión de espionaje.- susurró para ser solamente escuchado por ellos.-

-¿Es de vida o muerte? Deberíamos ir a su despacho, ¿no cree que allá estaremos mejor?- sugirió Hinata.-

-Para nada Hinata-nissan (al final, ya aprendió a llamarla así) de hecho, al ser precisamente de alto calibre no podemos perder tiempo, necesito que por favor sigan a Akari, averigüen todo si les da pie para hacerlo, de ser descubiertos contacten a Hanazawa, solo díganle que lo sé todo; si desea ganarse mi confianza debe acatar nuestras ordenes por muy descabelladas que sean, de no hacerlo se atendrá a las consecuencias.-

- Se los ruego muchachos.- continuó en murmullos, como venían hablando todos.-

-Oigan, necesitarán esto.-al escuchar la intromisión de la rescatada respigó, creyó hablar lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser oído por nadie más que ellos.-Me demostraste que quizá hice un juicio a priori, te voy a ayudar; alguna vez estuve en tu lugar, y aunque para mí fue muy tarde, tengo la certeza de que lograrás tu objetivo.- le alentó, solo ellos dos sabían de qué hablaban.- Aquí tienen un mapa del lugar donde estarán, ah y unas provisiones, les servirán mucho. ¿Qué esperan? ¡Recíbanlo!-

-¡Arigatou gozaimasu!- se sintió tan agradecido, casi realizado, tanto que hizo una gran reverencia y besó su mano, haciéndola sonrojar y ladear el rostro.-

-N-no- no hay de qué.- respondió_.- Si no te llevase tantos años de diferencia y no supiera que estás tan enamorado… ¡Qué coño estoy pensando!_- sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación haciendo extrañar a los presentes.- Váyanse ya.- aconsejó.-

-Hai Tsunade-sama, nos agrada que esté de vuelta. Adiós Neji-sama.- se marcharon en una nube de humo.-

Una Semana Después

-¿Notaron algo sospechoso?-

-No señor, sólo entrenaba a unos huérfanos, era como su sensei y madrina, les cantaba y jugaba con ellos.- respondió Shino.-

-Ya veo, oigan y ese tipo…el que estaba con ella.- no pudo continuar, se sentía estúpido.-

-Al parecer tienen un vínculo muy grande, no se separan mucho, oh si, olvide que el suele estar vestido de túnicas, siempre lleva un crucifijo, tenías razón cuando dijiste que ella era un ángel.- aseveró Kiba siendo mirado mal por sus compañeros, casi decía algo que no debía.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el genio audaz, no se le escapaba nada.-

-Se refiere a la actitud que tiene con ellos, y con las demás personas, sobre todo los más necesitados o indefensos, pues les protege y se sacrifica tanto, sin olvidar que Hanazawa era uno de los contactos más peligrosos de Obito Uchiha, al parecer se reivindicó.- joder… ¡Él, él que era alguien a quien no se le escapaba nada, ahora llegaba, venía y soltaba algo como eso! de seguro preocuparía inmensamente al Hyuga, no quería causarle problemas a nadie, ni a su líder, ni a la persona a quien le dieron su palabra, si no era mala ¿por qué espiarla y presionarla?.-

-¿Nani?-aterrado.- Repite eso por favor, ¿me quieres decir que Akari está en la boca del lobo sin tener ni idea?-

-Akari tenía a Akamaru, este reconoció a Kiba desde lejos y la misión fallo, obviamente nos descubrieron; entonces le pedí que por favor regresara pero no aceptó, dijo que no quiere pues su vocación es servir a los demás, entregar su juventud y vida a ellos por un error inmenso que cometió, no me dio detalles, solo me dijo eso, nos pidió decirte que por favor no la buscaras jamás porque no tenía pensado retornar.-

-Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no quería que me dijeran esto?-

-Según tengo entendido, no quería tener nada que ver contigo, le íbamos a preguntar acerca de eso, pero no nos pareció correcto, además, cualquiera puede notar que ella para ti es alguien muy preciado, si no es mala ¿para qué presionarla?- pensativo Kiba.-

-Así es, por tanto no la forzamos, sin embargo, lo único que nos dijo fue que oráramos mucho al cielo, nos lo agradecería. Raro viniendo de alguien tan pura y sin mancha como ella; ¿tiene algo que ver con el hecho de ya no ser un ángel?.- dijo Shino.-

El Hyuga solo calló ante esto, sin poder evitarlo, dejó notar en su rostro una leve mueca de descontento y remordimiento, que lastimosamente, fue evidente para los presentes:

-No luces muy bien, si hay algo más que podamos hacer, dínoslo por favor.- haciendo una reverencia.-

-¿Qué creen que debería hacer?- pidió de repente luego de casi tres minutos sin mediar palabra.-

-Lo que ordene tu corazón.- respondió su tío, asombrándoles de sobre manera, nadie se esperaba su aparición de repente, y menos que palabras como esas, salieran de su boca.- Es entendible tu empeño por mantener una joya como esa a tu lado; si la quieres, dale tiempo, tarde o temprano, si el Cielo permite, volverá para quedarse.-

Su tío a pesar de haber cometido graves errores, era un gran sabio, capaz de cambiar para bien e iniciar de cero; por tanto haría bien si acataba su consejo. No la iba a forzar, dejaría que ella regresara si el Cielo así lo deseaba; entendía que cometieron una falta grave y ambos deberían pagarlo: él con trabajo incansable por su aldea y su clan; y ella sacrificándose por los más necesitados, como por ejemplo los huérfanos.

Años Después

Se encontraba en su hogar actual, observando unas rosas que un enamorado secreto le mandaba desde hacía algunos años, todos los días, un ramo distinto llegaba a su nombre.

-Akari-nissan, encontramos a esta persona desangrándose en el bosque mientras entrenábamos, decidimos traerlo.- dijeron unos adolescentes huérfanos a su mentora y protectora; una mujer preciosa de 24 años, piel dorada, ojos violeta y cabello plateado hasta la cintura; usaba una túnica larguísima, mantenía sus pies descalzos, desde hace 7 años, hizo un propósito de enmienda, le debía algo al Cielo, y debía mantener su promesa.-

-Hicieron bien hermanos míos.- al acercarse mejor a ver de quién se trataba, ahogó un grito pero no se quedó quieta, actuó lo mas rápido posible, lo llevaron a una habitación donde le curaría muy bien, para posteriormente, enviarle de regreso a su aldea de procedencia, ¿cómo pudo ocurrirle algo así a ella?.-

-¿No llegó Hanazawa-nissan?- mientras le ayudaban con el proceso médico y demás.-

-Está en oración, dijo que haría sacrificio de ayuno, y meditación, necesitará estar alejado de todos.- respondió concentrada en detener la sangre.

Al finalizar con el procedimiento salió de la habitación a refrescar su mente para pensar con claridad; sabía que seria muy imprudente enviar a Shinji con unos novatos, pues estos, a pesar de tener el nivel de un chunnin, no podían cargar sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad tan grande como la de llevar a Konoha al tío del Hokage. Por suerte, no la había reconocido, se sorprendió, al verlo a la cara, ¿cuándo le trasplantaron los ojos con el byakugan? Y sobre todo ¿Quién se los cedió?- ¡Imposible! él no pudo ser.- se tranquilizó al recordar que es el Hokage.-

-¿Quién no pudo ser qué?-

* * *

Gracias a todos los lectores que han leido mi fic, ya nos encontramos en la recta final, se les quiere, hasta la próxima.


	19. Le Calaste Hondo

Capítulo 18: Le Calaste Hondo

-Oh me asustaste, no hablaba de nada en particular.- rió un poco ante su propio nerviosismo, generalmente era muy tranquila.-

-El señor que encontramos hace un rato, dijo que muchas gracias, que no se olvidará de nosotros.-

-¿Acaso se marchó?- levemente asustada, ese ''no se olvidará de nosotros'' le pareció peligroso, sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba del todo, también, el hecho de que se fuera solo, siendo Konoha tan lejana de donde estaban, y sus heridas aun sin cicatrizar.-

-Así es se fue hace unosminutos.- le explicó.- Habló algo de irse rápido, dijo que deseaba ver a su sobrino.-

-¡Eso te dijo!- por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se exalto.- Gomen pero me tengo que ir, ya regreso, adiós.- cuando la quiso detener, fue demasiado tarde.-

Minutos después salió despavorida en su búsqueda y lo alcanzó, estaba muy consciente de los años que pasaron tras su partida, a pesar de no volverse a contactar con nadie de Konoha, no se quedaría tranquila hasta no cerciorarse de que la relación entre ella y Neji Hyuga, se mantendrá como lo ha hecho durante estos años.

-Espera por favor.- con otra voz para no ser reconocida.- Aún no te recuperas.-

-Claro que si, y todo gracias a ti, ah es cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.- al voltear a verla, esta ya se había tapado gran parte de la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica.-

-Puedes llamarme Clara.- manteniendo su voz en el tono actual.- Permíteme acompañarte donde sea que tengas que trasladarte.-

-Te pareces tanto a alguien que conocí hace algunos años.- le dijo nostálgico aquel hombre, ya de cuarenta y nueve años; y caminando hacia ella prosiguió.- Su nombre era Akari, tenía cabello largo, y un cuerpo de infarto, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que robó el corazón de mi sobrino, fue la pureza de su alma; ella le dio razones para vivir, pese a tener que hacerlo de todos modos por bien de nuestro clan, cualquiera sabría que ella le reconfortó en todo momento, el mismo lo admitió, sin ella no habría logrado nada.- aseguró, conforme escuchó atentamente sus palabras, sentía poco a poco, saltar de felicidad su corazón, al parecer, él no la olvidó del todo.-

-Perdona mi indiscreción, pero ¿acaso se amaban?- sabía que con esto se arriesgaba demasiado a ser descubierta, pero no podía evitarlo.-

-Buena pregunta Clara, los sentimientos de ambos, eran prohibidos, sin embargo, su amor se percibía en el aire. Ella lo daba todo por él, no se si me creas, pero en verdad era un ángel enviado del Cielo, le enseñó tantas cosas, hizo tanto por él, pero mi muchacho al ser tan frío, no pudo aclarar sus sentimientos, para cuando entendió lo que sentía, ya era demasiado tarde.- comentó con pesar.-

-Qué conmovedor.- comentó haciéndose la inocente.- Lo que no acabo de comprender, es cuando dices que entendió tarde sus sentimientos… ¿quiere decir que ya no están juntos?. Lo siento, no debí preguntar tanto.-

-No te preocupes, me das ese aire de confianza que ella irradiaba, además, no cualquiera rescata a un moribundo todos los días; de todos modos tu duda, es algo que muchos nos hemos pensado un par de veces, ninguno de los dos admitió su amor ¿sabes? Nunca, pero yo conozco a mi sobrino, se como lo pasó despues de que se fuera, cambió para bien, es tan amable, humilde, siempre vela por nosotros, e incluso sonríe, no mucho pero lo hace; de todas formas, desearía que ella donde quiera que se encuentre, piense un poco en él, muy en el fondo mi sobrino sufre por su ausencia, aún no se me ocurre la razón por la cual aquel ángel, se marchara de su vida; ella trajo luz a su existencia, y de un momento a otro… se esfumó.- llevaba años guardando este secreto, algún dia tenia que explotar.-

-Sin palabras, como sea, supongo que como dices, ella debió de tener sus razones para marcharse ¿no?- se defendió un poco, tal declaración la hacía verse a si misma como la bruja mala del cuento.- Pero bueno, tu sobrino debería pensar en rehacer su vida, ella no volverá.-

-Eso le hemos dicho, pero se rehúsa a hacerlo, dice que no tiene tiempo para pensar en tonterías como el amor, que prefiere quedarse solo, sin embargo, cuando nadie lo ve, le implora al Cielo por su regreso, a veces llora.- se tapó la boca.- ¡Carajo! hablé demasiado, si nos lo encontramos por favor no le digas nada.- suplicó a una mujer atónita, estática, la cual comenzaría a llorar; pero tragándose sus lágrimas decidió adelantar el paso.-

-No te preocupes yo soy discreta, en fin, ¿qué te sucedió?-

-Nada en particular, simplemente iba de regreso a Konoha, pero unos enmascarados pensaron que yo era el hokage, me creyeron ''desprevenido'', les dije que no lo era, entonces, me iban a secuestrar, pero bueno, logré deshacerme fácilmente de ellos, eso sí, no sali muy bien librado.- comentó.-

-¿Han atentado contra el hokage?- sin duda le atemorizó.-

-Si, en repetidas ocasiones; por suerte se ha sabido defender, de todos modos, no ha estado solo cuando ocurre eso, como sea, mi sobrino siempre dice que su vida es un regalo del cielo, que no habría logrado nada sin su bendición.-

-¿El hokage y tu son familiares?- fingió no saber.-

-Jajajaj un poco obvia tu pregunta, si, lo somos.- afirmó.-

-Cambiando de tema, he oído hablar de Konoha, pero nunca he ido, ¿es bonita?- ¡_por qué pregunto tanto!_.-

-Más que eso, es un paraíso, la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el lugar más bello del mundo shinobi.- admitió orgulloso.-

-Una maravilla traída del Cielo.- dijo remembrando, sin percatarse en la reacción de su acompañante, que paró su caminar.-

-¿Qué dijiste?- la miró asombrado.-

-Sí, he escuchado muchas historias geniales sobre Konoha, sus aldeanos, ya sabes, por eso, creo que es una maravilla.- ¿desde cuando aprendió a mentir tan bien? Se preguntó sorprendida.-

Continuaron con el recorrido, tomando el camino más largo, no creían en los atajos, a veces, no eran lo que parecían.

En Otro Lugar

-¿Estás seguro de ir con nosotros a buscar a tu tío?- preguntó Gai sensei.-

-Hai, Naruto está mas que cualificado para ser Hokage, aún no entiendo por qué no desea ocupar este puesto de una vez si solo le falta pertenecer a raíz-

-Ya te lo dije, deseo hacerlo paso a paso, uno desea que algo pase tanto, que con el tiempo se resigna a esperar, ¡aunque me duela, dattebayo!- con lagrimitas en los ojos.- Como sea, estoy sentado en la silla del Hokage, sé que esto algún dia será mio.- dijo felíz.-

-En tus manos, Naruto-sama.- afirmó Neji haciendo una leve reverencia.-

Horas después, el Hokage se encontraba yendo con varios anbu y jounin hacia el lugar donde se encontraría su tío, es decir camino a Sunagakure. Habría ido solo, pero sabía que no se lo habrían permitido. Eligieron un camino menos extenso, una especie de atajo, el cual era seguro desde hacía un año, que implantaron una pequeña red de seguridad para aquellos que eligieran dicho sendero.

Pasadas varias horas, decidieron detenerse un momento, para beber agua y demás; al proseguir, procuraron avanzar lo suficiente, para al caer la noche, durmieran tranquilos a sabiendas que no les faltaría mucho para llegar a recoger a Shinji Hyuga.

Al Día Siguiente

Akari acompañaba a Shinji hasta su aldea, iban a mitad de camino, cuando de repente, frente a ellos aparecen cinco personas.

-¡Eh qué sorpresa!- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño.-

-Un Hyuga desde tiempo atrás ha sido valioso jajajajaja, y estás indefenso.-

-¡Basta de hablar, tómenlo y larguémonos! Y tú, quien quiera que seas, monje o sacerdotisa, onegai, no interfieras.- avanzando hacia Shinji, el cual adoptó pose de defensa con sonrisa ladina.-

-¿Aún vienen por más?- dijo el Hyuga con burla.-

-¡Bakaro! Vas a lamentar haber asesinado a mis camaradas.- respondió lanzándole un ataque.-

-Oh no, no lo tocarás.- aseveró una persona con túnica color blanco y de franjas café, con la capucha cubriéndole parte del rostro, pues se movió un poco por su acelere.-

-Intenté ser benevolente contigo, no meterte en estos problemas, pero ya que eres tan testaruda, será grato pelear contra ti, si me das una buena pelea, quizá te mate rápido, pero si no, ten por seguro que tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, honorable sacerdotiza.- y diciendo esto, lanzó kunais, shurikens, y otro tanto de armas ninja que fueron detenidas con maestría por parte de su oponente.-

-¡No interfieras Clara! No es necesario que me protejas, hiciste lo suficiente, esta es mi batalla.- pidió Shinji.-

Akari no acató su petición, se concentró en luchar contra cada uno de ellos, todo por protegerlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que en el pasado, fue un gran apoyo para Neji, e incluso para ella. No podía permitir, que algo le sucediera.

Minutos después, continuaron su camino; a pesar de los designios un tanto pesimistas de Shinji, Akari logró deshacerse de todos sus oponentes, no los asesinó aunque su acompañante insistiera en ello, prefirió amarrarlos a un árbol; les dejó una Sagrada Escritura, para que en ella, leyeran y se reivindicaran como seres humanos, tal como Hanazawa logró.

-Muchísimas gracias, me dejaste admirado, tienes un gran dominio del ninjutsu, taijutsu, todo, eres muy buena.- _no obstante, algo en tu forma de lucha, me recordó el estilo de pelea de mi clan, y llegué a la conclusión de que no hay manera que tu pudieras saberlo a menos que pertenezcas a él o hallas compartido lo suficiente con alguno de los nuestros para aprenderlo y ponerlo en práctica_. _¿Podría ser que tu…? Imposible, pero, ahora que lo pienso… ¡no! No es posible, de ningún modo, tu no podrías ser ella, bueno, en verdad no he podido ver tu rostro del todo, cuando te vi por primera vez, estaba tan mal que no te supe reconocer.-_


	20. A Pasos De Los Bandidos

Capítulo 19: A Pasos De Los Bandidos

-¡Oye Shinji-nissan, gracias!- al ver que no reaccionaba.-

-Oh lo siento, espera ¿cómo me llamaste?- sin caber del asombro.- Sabias que yo era un Hyuga, pero no mi nombre. Podría ser que seas…-

-Tenemos que escapar, al parecer, esos maleantes se lograron liberar, vámonos.-

-Pero no hay más caminos, a no ser que te refieras al atajo, ¿qué ese lugar no es peligroso?-

-No tanto, el hecho por el cual no deseaba llevarte por ahí, era prevenirte sobresfuerzos,, no es muy transitable, hay muchas trampas ninja, como redes de seguridad, el camino largo, es sombrío y similar a un laberinto, por eso pensé que nadie lo recorrería. Lo siento, me equivoqué, ahora por favor, trata de caminar lo más rápido posible, yo iré detrás de ti.- dijo al ver a los malhechores pisando sus talones. Agradeció al cielo semejante adversidad, al menos, batallar la exoneraría de responderle.-

En Otro Lugar

-Neji, me acabaron de informar que en el sendero largo, se está librando una dura batalla, seis hombres contra uno solo, al parecer es tu tío.- advirtió Shino.- Asesinaron a mis insectos, por lo que no pude averiguar más, sin embargo, creo que esto fue de gran ayuda, ah por cierto, una persona con túnica larga, cabeza cubierta y pies descalzos, está junto a tu tío y esos maleantes, es algo sospechoso.-

-No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos.-ordenó el Hyuga desviándose al camino largo.-

A los pocos segundos, el Hyuga y sus guardias, llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los secuestradores rodeando a Shiji y al dichoso encapuchado.-

-¡Alto ahí!- grito el ojos lila a todos los hombres que peleaban contra un desprotegido encapuchado, la batalla no era muy justa, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era su tío, se apretaba fuertemente el brazo en gesto doloroso; y se recostaba a un arbole mientras trataba de escapar.- ¡Cobardes! ¿Qué pretendían atacando a dos personas de manera tan baja? Por favor, captúrenlos.- sus acompañantes asintieron corriendo hacia ellos, y aunque aquellos cobardes, intentaron escapar, fueron hábilmente atrapados, y apresados.-

-Me alegra que estén aquí, de no ser por ustedes estaríamos perdidos.-

-¿Qué paso contigo oji-san, te hicieron daño, cierto?- preguntó Neji.-

-Me confundieron contigo, quizá por lo atractivo, viene en la sangre, es entendible; sin embargo, les aclaré que estaban errados, entonces, decidieron intentar secuestrarme; eran alrededor de diez personas, me deshice de ellos en el camino, pero a causa de la ardua batalla, terminé malherido, casi me muero por la pérdida de sangre, y el cansancio, gracias al cielo...- de repente uno de los cinco sujetos que intentaron secuestrarle, interrumpió gritando.-

-Nuestra líder es esa encapuchada, tambien merece pena capital- gritó señalando como pudo a Akari, quien se encontraba manteniéndose de pie con ayuda de Shinji.- Lo planeó todo, capturen también a esa traidora, nos contrató… para raptarlo y nos jugó sucio, al obtener su amistad, trató de alejarnos, ¡esa cretina no quería compartir la recompensa que cobraría por encontrarlo!- inventó, era imposible que una simple sacerdotisa pudiera contra cinco personas, estaba tan resentido que le acusó con lo primero que se le ocurrió, si acababan con ellos, al menos tendría en su memoria, la muerte de esa estúpida entrometida. Sonrió al ver al hokage dirigiéndose a la nombrada con mirada espeluznante y aura de amenaza.-

-Eso no es cierto.- se defendió modificando su voz, y con su rostro cubierto por la capucha.- Es de admirar la capacidad de estos sujetos para inventar un rumor malintencionado, y pensar que traté de ayudarles siendo benévola con ellos, perdonándoles la vida, pretendiendo su redención.-

-Tu…estabas asustada, de ser descubierta por Konoha pretendías hacerte pasar por esa mujer a quien mataste para adueñarte de su cuerpo hace algunos meses, ¿cuál era su nombre?-

-La conocían como el ángel de la guarda, la de ojos violetas, ah si Akari.- mirando a su cómplice con satisfacción, ya tenían el infierno asegurado para la desdichada que osó en interrumpir su acto delictivo.-

Aquello les cayó como un baldado de agua fría, de inmediato los ojos de los shinobi se posaron en el Hyuga menor, quien la confusión y el terror y la sorpresa en su rostro no disimuló, Shinji había llegado a pensar que quizá esa podía el ángel de su sobrino, ¿cómo pudo caer en eso? Se sentía embaucado mas se mantuvo estático, taciturno; y con un leve.-

-¿Hemos sido engañados? Por un momento creí ver a Akari.- se desmayó.-

-Shinji-san.- pasmada, lo iba a sostener, pero fue apartada rápidamente por el Hyuga que dijo.-

-¡No lo toques! No se quien seas, tampoco me importa; pero si piensas que puedes burlarte de la confianza nuestra, te equivocaste.- estaba furioso, y respirando hondo para calmarse, cargó a su tío con ayuda de Lee.- Tengo que ver corroborar tu verdadera identidad.- mirando a la persona que cubria todo su cuerpo con una túnica. _A pesar de estar descalza, y descuidada, tiene una piel tersa a la vista, y se defiende excelente, parece que tiene experiencia en el campo de batalla.-_

Neji miraba examinante a la dama que se hallaba a su lado un poco incómoda por ser tan observada. De todos modos, ¿cómo alguien de su apariencia podía pensar en hacer tanto mal? Parece una sacerdotisa, alguien que se preocupa por todos, menos por ella misma, sin embargo, no conocía a alguien tan humilde como esa mujer desde aquella que fue su ángel de la guarda, ¿Podría ser que ella… la conociera?.-

-Podemos encargarnos de ella.- dijeron Tenten y Shino tomándola de los brazos fuertemente; aunque la mujer de la túnica no hizo ningún movimiento de escape, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-

-No me haría pasar por alguien que no soy, mi nombre es Clara, ni siquiera me… parezco a esa tal Akari. _Cielo santísimo, ¿en qué lio me estaré metiendo por querer ocultarme de Neji?¿Asesinarme a mi misma? Jajajaja eso es absurdo.- ante este pensamiento, soltó una risita que no fue ignorada.-_

-Por favor Gai sensei, Kakashi sensei, llévense a mi oji-san a Konoha, ustedes son poderosos, se los confío.- pidió mientras la miraba con indignación.- Y tu descarada, ¡cállate!-

-¿Seguro?- al verlo asentir, se marcharon.-

-Podría ejecutarte si quisiera, pero no puedo concebir un engaño tan bien trazado por parte de nuestro mensajero, te dejaré vivir hasta saber si eres o no Akari, de no serlo, te mataré.-

Akari estaba a punto de llorar, deseaba escapar de aquel martirio, su orgullo haría que la asesinaran, al menos moriría tranquila sabiendo que moriría en manos de ''su Neji''no fue suyo, ni lo sería nunca.

Devastada se decidió a escapar, como pudo, se deshizo de todos sin lastimarlos, sabía que algunos no podrían luchar por tener las manos ocupadas en los cinco maleantes, por eso se enfrentó solo con los que la atacarían, huiría y no volvería a verlos; sin embargo, no contó con que cierto Hyuga la agarraría fuertemente de la capucha, no dejaría que se fuera.-

-¡Dónde crees que vas!- descubriéndole el rostro, a pesar de estar detrás suyo, predijo todos sus movimientos desde el principio.- Te lo advertí, no escaparás. ¡Te ordeno que me digas quien eres y cuales son tus intenciones! Dime que no me estafó- sujetándole el cabello y lastimándola.-

-¡Agh, su-suéltame idiota! No sé de qué estafa de todas formas ¿cuál estafa? ¿de quién hablas?- gritó sin importarle que fuera el hokage o su situación.-

-¡¿Quién te has creído?! No le hables así a Neji-nissan.- advirtió Hinata Hyuga defendiendo a su primo, y levantando la mano para golpearla.-

Luego de escuchar lo que dijeron los maleantes acerca de esa encapuchada, su actitud se tornó hostil; pero todo empeoró cuando esta se trató de escapar, no les dio tiempo a actuar lo que sucedería después, sin embargo quedaría en la mente de todos el recuerdo de Neji deshaciendo su agarre inmediatamente del cabello de la presunta criminal como entrando en razón de algo; y en regresando en sí, en milésimas de segundo de inmediato se interpuso entre la mano de la Hyuga y la mejilla de la peli plata, desgraciadamente para Hinata fue muy tarde tratar de retroceder, para fastidio o alivio de Akari, el golpe de Hinata fue tan fuerte, que el peli corto cayó en sus brazos con un hilito de sangre brotando de sus labios.-

-Gomen Neji-nissan.- avergonzadísima Hinata mientras se agachaba a tocarle con delicadeza, después de todo, no deseaba golpearlo a él.- No te entiendo, estabas furioso y de un momento a otro, interferiste en mi ataque.-

-_Ya veo, tu corazón sigue siendode ella.- _pensó Akari mas decaída de lo que estaba.- Mi intención nunca fue la que ellos dijeron, yo lo encontré en el camino.- omitiendo a los huérfanos, de no hacerlo asi, podrían descubrir su verdadera identidad.-

-Eres Akari.- aseguró el Hyuga volteando hacia ella y dejándola atónita.- Estuve informado a diario de lo que hiciste en todos estos años, es imposible que se haya equivocado, nunca me dio información errada, aun así…¿te han herido? Si me dices que eres tú no dudaré de tu palabra.-mientras avanzaba hacia la mujer de ojos violeta, quien a pesar de retroceder sin ponerse de pie, lo evitaba.-

-¿Está loco? ¿De qué forma supo de mi?-

-Desde que el viejo equipo ocho, les siguió la pista hace siete años; no ha habido un día en el que no les pisáramos los talones, sobre todo a ti, supe por ahí que Hanazawa fue uno de los colaboradores más siniestros de Obito Uchiha; entonces a pesar de que este afirmaba haberse reivindicado, no podía dejarte con el enemigo así como así, se bien que no quieres contactarte conmigo más, pero yo tengo un deber contigo, me protegiste, eso haré contigo, no importa cuánto te niegues o escondas.-acariciando su mejilla como si fuera de porcelana, esto fue la tapa, todos los presentes tuvieron caída estilo anime.-


	21. El Hokage De Ojos Blancos

Capítulo 20: El Hokage De Ojos Blancos

-¿Deber? Ahora si no entiendo.-espetó irascible apartando su mano con brusquedad.- ¡Deje de jugar conmigo hokage-sama! Me alejé de usted para olvidar y ya lo logré, por favor ignore que existo.-

-Eso quisieras.- sujetando sus manos para no dejarla ir.- Presioné tanto a ese rufián, que terminó contándome todo lo que hacías cada semana, terminó regresándote a mi.- ok eso nadie lo esperó, ¿estaba Neji Hyuga con ellos diciendo semejantes palabras?-

-No es cierto, Hanazawa nunca me haría algo como eso, ¿venderme al mejor postor? Es mentira, ¡no soy un objeto para ser regresada a usted! Sin embargo, reconozco que es atractivo, poderoso, reconocido, única, tiene dinero; si quiere divertirse búsquese otra imbécil, conmigo no cuente.- soltándose de su agarre y corriendo hacia Shino y Tenten.-

-¿Quién crees que te enviaba flores todos los días?- usó una nueva arma de convencimiento.-

-No sé ni me importa, y mire señor Hyuga, ¿quiere llevarme presa? Aplíqueme pena capital, o cadena perpetua, lo que quiera, pero deje de burlarse en mi cara, ¡eso es cruel!- dijo molesta sin percatarse de sus palabras.-

-_Se está metiendo en la boca del lobo, desde que ella se marchó de Konoha, la paciencia de Neji puede ser tan poca como el agua en los desiertos_.- previó Shikamaru.-

-Quería que admitiera lo que no hice para encerrarme en una celda ¿cierto? Haga lo que quiera, yo sé que entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto, aquí estoy, me tienen, aprésenme entonces.- llorando de la rabia.-

-¡No la dejen escapar!- pidió el Hyuga a Shino y Tenten, los cuales acataron su orden inmediatamente; y dirigiéndose con aura asesina a la susodicha.- ¡Apártense!- se alejaron algo temblorosos, no lo habían visto de esa manera hace mucho, casualmente la culpable también fue la ojos violeta.-

-Hoy por la madrugada, alguien envió una paloma, Hanazawa me informaba que mi tío se regresaba a Konoha, y que tu saliste a escoltarlo, no sabía que túnica utilizabas, pero fuere la que fuere, nunca te cubrías la cabeza.-

-Si tenías una leve idea que era yo, ¿por qué carajos me agarraste del cabello y me humillaste ahora?- pegándole una cachetada, que el Hyuga no alcanzó a detener, pero tomando sus manos, la azotó contra la pared metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella.-

-Hablabas distinto, tenías la cabeza cubierta, y actuabas realmente extraño, además, para mi aun era increíble que hallas cambiado tan bruscamente.- acariciando con dulzura sus cabellos.- Pero, estas mas hermosa que antes.- olisqueando su cuello, dejando a más de uno con su nariz sangrando, entre ellos, Shino.-

-De-demente, nos están viendo muchas personas, suéltame, ¡no quiero!- cerrando sus ojos, no podía dar su brazo a torcer, ¿por qué no paraba? ¿Disfrutaba acaso el hacerla sufrir?-

Neji sin prestarle atención a las suplicas de su ángel, continuo manteniendo su agarre, y mordisqueando su cuello con lentitud, pasó su lengua por su clavícula, a este paso, Neji soltó los brazos de la ojos violeta, y esta no se resistía, solo apretaba los labios callando los gemidos que luchaban por salir; cuando el hokage dio por terminada su labor, sonrió de lado, abrazó por la cintura a la peli plata, que a este punto no mediaba palabra alguna, solo se dejaba hacer, y mostrándola a los presentes como una reliquia valiosa, dijo amenazante.-

-Esta es la mujer más peligrosa que alguna vez hayan conocido, una bandida de rango ''S'', de la cual solo yo me ocuparé, ¿ven esta marca? Es por si todavía no les quedaba en claro.- al fin lo dijo, siendo tan frio y reservado, jamás pensó ser capaz de hacerlo, pero hoy, se probó y le probó a su ángel, que podía hacer eso y más por ella; y cargándola como recién casados, se encaminó con todos, de regreso a su aldea, sin duda, con una grata sorpresa entre sus brazos.-

Cuando llegaron, Konoha observaba con la boca abierta al hokage, venía con el labio roto y cargando a una mujer descalza con una túnica, por primera vez en muchos años, se le admiraba una mirada tan cálida y pura, que a todos se les conmovió el corazón.

A pesar de estar férreamente concentrados en su líder, en sus camaradas y en los presos que traían, no podían evitar posar sus ojos en la presunta delincuente, si estaba esposada y tenia apariencia peligrosa, ¿por qué Neji no permitia que la tocaran los anbu para juzarla? En cambio, la cargaba con dedicación, como si se tratara de una princesa, esto les extrañó pero dejo a mas de uno con la imaginación volando a mil.

En La Mansión Hyuga

-Hermanito, Neji ya regresó con su mujercita, me costó un poco caer en cuenta que se trataba de ella, pero lo descubrí.-

-Un poco tarde, casi la matan.-

-Lo siento, como sea, no reproches a tu hermano mayor Hiashi-kun. -

-Hai, hai, Shinji ¿tu qué crees que pasará de ahora en adelante?- mirando a su hermano.-

-Neji siempre ha sido terco, y más si se trata de sus elecciones, tengámoslo presente, quizá sus hijos no despierten el byakugan, pero de todos modos, llegarán a ser más fuertes que tú, Hizashi, mi sobrino y yo juntos.-

-Lo apoyaremos hasta la muerte, es nuestro sobrino, esta experiencia, me ha dejado algo bueno, recuperé a mi hermano y tengo la familia que generaciones atrás no tuvimos, basada en la unión, y el perdón.- abrazando a su hermano y a su papá, y sonriendo a su clan, festejando por la llegada de los dos soles que cambiaron sus vidas.-

En La Torre Hokage

-Hola Naruto-sama, ¿nos extrañó?- el rubio se despertó de golpe, y quitando los pies del escritorio se puso de pie para responder.-

-Cla- claro Neji, lástima que ya me deba despedir de ti.- refiriéndose al sombrero Hokage.-

-Naruto, voy a necesitarte para dentro de algunas horas, eso sí, con tu mejor pinta.- aseguró con Akari a su lado, tomados de la mano, esta tratando de soltarse.-

Naruto mirándolos picaron, asintió, por primera vez sin decir algo al respecto, y con las manos detrás de la cabeza de forma peculiar se despidió dejándolos aturdidos y sonrojados.-

-Bienvenidos de nuevo señores Hyuga.-

-_Gracias Naruto-nissan por restregarme en la cara el amorío de Hinata-nissan y Neji-baka_.- se abstuvo de decirlo mientras trataba de soltar el enlace de sus manos con las de Neji sin éxito.-

-Gracias muchachos, sin ustedes esta misión no se habría logrado concretar. Les tengo una sorpresa en agradecimiento por todos estos años, me aguantaron tanto, fueron muy pacientes con mis locuras, mis ''achaques'', no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí, cuenten conmigo siempre pase lo que pase.-

-¿Te estás despidiendo Neji?- preguntó Tenten.-

-Para nada, solo digo la verdad.- afirmó adentrándose al despacho, halando a Akari consigo, pues esta se rehusaba a continuar tomándolo de la mano.-

-No hay de qué, lo hicimos con gusto, eres nuestro amigo, nuestro Hokage.- aseguró Shikamaru.- Antes me parecías tan pedante, pero con el tiempo, mi percepción de ti cambió, eres un gran hermano.-

-Ten viva la llama de la juventud, sea cual sea tu elección, te apoyaremos.- le animó Lee sonriendo.-

El despacho del hokage, se llenó de risas, halagos y agradecimientos sinceros, cuando se retiraron, el Hyuga abrazó por la espalda a su meditabunda acompañante, quien se sobresaltó un poco, no esperaba ser sorprendida de esa forma.

-No te ensañes conmigo, estás emocionado pero no desfogues tu alegría en mí.- al sentir que cada vez le apretaba más, como con miedo de soltarla.- Oe ¡suéltame carajo!- golpeandolo en el estómago, al verlo retorcerse del dolor.- Te lo advertí.-

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de volverte a ver, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento de plenitud desde mi muerte, si muriera por segunda vez, moriría tranquilo, al menos logré verte de nuevo.- reveló sentándose en una silla y sujetando la mano con la que le golpeó, llevándola a sus labios y besándola con entrega.-

-No hables de muerte ahora, esos temas nunca me han gustado.- con sus ojos cristalizados pero manteniendo su pose rígida y dura.-

-Si el Cielo permitió vernos de nuevo, fue por algo. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme lo ocurrido esa mañana con el arcángel?- dejándola muda con la pregunta.-

-¿Cómo lo?-

-¿Cómo lo supe? Mejor no preguntes, confórmate con saber que me habría encantado pagar por mi pecado, no es que tuvieras toda la culpa, y aunque no me arrepiento, sé que merecíamos un castigo.-

-Cambiando de tema ¿puedes ser tan amable de ser honesto conmigo y decirme qué hago yo aquí?- mirándolo seriamente.- Nunca has mentido, dime la verdad.-

-Ya te dije, necesitas recibir un castigo por dejarme.-sosteniéndole la mirada haciéndola sonrojar.-

-No sabia que debía pedirte permiso para irme lejos de ti, en todo caso, hay mujeres mucho más bonitas que yo, y no me digas que no has estado con nadie mas aparte de mi, eso si no te lo creería.- sarcástica.-

-Mujeres lindas hay por todo el mundo, pero ninguna sabrá aguantarme como lo haces tú, tengo muy presente, que si no llegabas a mi vida, no había logrado nada, y aunque no lo creas, has sido la primera mujer, la segunda, y la última, si no estoy contigo, prefiero morir joven.- besando sus manos, poniéndose en pie para ir hacia ella.-

-No te mientas a ti mismo, no me amas, lo supe desde un principio, nunca podrías amarme. Si no es más, sayonara.- retrocedió y se encamino a la puerta para regresar por donde vino, pero el Hyuga sujetando sus caderas la pegó contra él, sin soltarla.- ¡Suéltame imbecil! Yo…-murmuró al ver que sus labios se rozaban.-

-Cambie para ti, te esperé por días, meses, e incluso años, es hora de castigarte por la espera.-la beso con suavidad acariciando su espalda.-

-_Pero ¿quién se cree que es? No, no, aléjate baka, no me manipules, con esa mirada, yo no podré resistirme...-_entregándose al beso poniendo sus manos en el rostro del Hyuga.-

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Neji acomodó la oficina del Hokage; debía entregarla como la recibió, esta actitud, meditabunda y nostálgica por parte del peli castaño, dejó un poco impresionada y confundida a la peli plata, mas ayudándole a organizar, prefirió callar.

Posteriormente el propio Neji Hyuga, ordeno que todos se organizaran en la plaza central, justo debajo de las cabezas de los Hokage, donde se encontraría el inmortalizado de no ser, porque pidió que no lo halagaran, afirmando no ser un héroe, sino un servidor de su patria. Cuando los aldeanos se reunieron, vieron un poco extrañados al actual hokage, y a su lado el famoso héroe de Konoha, el amadísimo Naruto Uzumaki, libertador de todos en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

-Es un placer para mí estar hoy ante el cielo y ustedes, la gente con la que me siento verdaderamente agradecido, me demostraron su lealtad, perdonen si alguna vez falle como líder, trate de hacer lo mejor por ustedes.- hizo una gran reverencia y prosiguió.- Los cité de inmediato pues lo que diré no tiene espera, este hombre.- señalando a un atónito Uzumaki.- Es alguien de quien hemos aprendido muchas cosas, un verdadero héroe, hace bastante demostró cuanto vale, y por eso creo que ya es hora de que obtenga su mención de honor, y nos brinde el honor de tener un líder de su talla.- recibiendo el reconocido sombrero en sus manos, hizo de nuevo otra reverencia esta vez para el ovacionado, y alargando sus manos se lo colocó en la cabeza, prosiguiendo con su inolvidable e inusual discurso.- Konoha he aquí al sexto Hokage, sexto Hokage, he aquí a tu pueblo.-

No había persona en ese momento, que pudiera ocultar su asombro y emoción; nostalgia y gratitud para con Neji, y alegría por la llegada de Naruto, finalmente logró otro de sus dos más grandes sueños.-

El descendiente de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, lloro sin poderse contener, abrazó al Hyuga y dijo las palabras que guardó para tan anhelante momento.

A Salida De La Aldea

-Por favor señora Hyuga, no se vaya.- rogaba un Lee llorando a moco tendido por no poder superar las palabras tan bellas de su compañero de equipo, el salvador del can de ojos blancos.- Piense en Neji, sufrió tanto con su partida, si se vuelve a ir, lo dejará destrozado, el aparenta ser un roble, pero si se trata de usted...-intentaba por todos los medios detener a Akari, quien luchaba por regresar a su hogar.-


	22. Tu Mi Esposa, Yo Tu Esposo

N.A: En este capítulo habrá mucho lemon, en compensación con el que no hubo en varios caps xDD espero les guste a quienes se animen a leerlo.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Tu Mi Esposa, Yo Tu Esposo

-Ya estuve lo suficiente acá. _Vi a Neji, lo besé.- _esto lo omitió.- Es tiempo de volver a mi casa, si estoy un poco más, no sere capaz de alejarme de este lugar, mucho menos de ese engreído.- se mordió la lengua al ver la persona que actualmente se hallaba en frente suyo.- No-no hablaba de ti.- alcanzó a decir tartamudeando viéndolo caminar hacia ella con ojos de estúpido enamorado.-

-Si te pido que te quedes, no aceptarás, mira esto.- observó pasmada su maleta de viaje.- Mis tíos fueron muy amables, acomodaron mis cosas.- sonrió de lado.- ¿No puedes dejar a tus muchachos, verdad?- tomándola de la mano.- No tengo compromisos actualmente en Konoha, lo pensé muy bien, mi deseo es romper por primera vez las reglas, obtener la dicha plena, y lo conseguiré si no pierdo de vista a la bandida descalza, es mi camino ninja, está en mis manos castigarla cuantas veces deba hacerlo.-

A este paso, los que terminaron de felicitar a Naruto, es decir Gai sensei, Lee, Tenten, Shinji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sakura e incluso Kakashi soltaban unas pequeñas lagrimitas, unos a escondidas, hasta Hiashi ocultaba un poco su rostro tras sus cabellos.

-No pagaré por una pena que merecías, y no pienso permitir que me castigues ¡así me muera de amor por ti!.- retó.-

-¿Con eso es suficiente Hanazawa?- preguntó Hiashi, causando que Akari comenzara a asustarse.-

-No puedo creer que para ganar su confianza oficialmente, yo deba hacer esto, acortar prácticamente toda la sagrada ceremonia del matrimonio, y además, omitir el ''sí, acepto'' de ambos novios.- murmuró indignado, pero prosiguiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, dijo seguro.- Hai; yo los declaro: Marido y Mujer, puedes llevarte a la novia.-

-¡¿Nani?! ¿Te prestaste para traicionarme? Nunca me esperé un acto tan desleal como este, Hanazawa me las vas a.- no pudo continuar, pues fue cargada por su ahora esposo, sin saber si quiera donde irían, o por cuanto tiempo.-

Horas Después

-Se puede saber ¿dónde carajo estamos?- cuestionó Akari ya no tan aterrada y molesta.-

-En nuestro nido.- respondió desatándose la corbata con estilo.-

El Hyuga avanzó hasta su esposa, quien desprevenida admiraba cada parte del supuesto nido, esta no se llegó imaginar que del viejo Neji, engreído, soberbio, frio y altivo, no quedaba nada, sonrió con el corazón a punto de derretirse.

-Ángel mírame.- pidió Neji detrás suyo y besando su mejilla.-

-No es-estoy obligada…a hacerlo.- respondió sintiendo sus brazos rodeando su cintura y pegándola a el.-

Akari pudo escuchar una leve risita, abrió sus ojos perpleja, ¿había reido? Sorprendida volteo a ver, mas dándose cuenta de su error, estuvo a punto de alejarse rápidamente de su captor, pero algo en su rostro le hizo cambiar de opinión, esa expresión de tristeza y frialdad, solo lo habia visto en su niñez, cuando le informaron que su padre murió cumpliendo sus deberes protegiendo al Soke; tenia pensado decir algo, pero su Neji le interrumpió.-

-Me has negado el verte todos estos años, y al final que estamos juntos, no me dejas que te toque ni la sombra de tu pelo, si me quedo con tus manos las retiras al momento.- al ver que esta le iba a reclamar, prosiguió.- Ya está bien de niñerias, ya no soy ningún muchacho, sabes que te deseo.- y con mirada un poco maliciosa, le recalcó.- Hasta aqui he podido aguantar, ya no habrá adios sin mil abrazos, desde ahora te voy a estrenar, y a darte mi amor, como el cielo mandó.-

Terminando con sus palabras, el ojos perla poso sus manos en las mejillas de su ángel, lentamente las fue bajando; rozando cada parte de piel expuesta, se arrodilló, besando sus piernas con delicadeza, al ver cómo el semblante de su esposa cambió la atrajo hacia él, sentándola en su regazo, para quedar juntos besó sus manos; con suavidad desató la ropa de su guardiana quien muerta de la vergüenza y rabia, solo se mantenía estatica sin abrazarlo, mordiendo sus labios pues deseaba acallar los gemidos; era de suponerse que tarde o temprano, terminarían en esto.

-Neji mereces un castigo por ser tan sucio, antes no eras ¡ahm!- se tapó la boca evitando jadear al reconocer el lugar donde los dedos del Hyuga se encontraban en este momento.- Antes no eras así, se suponía que eras muy recatado uhmg.- se sostuvo con las uñas de la espalda de su amante, se sentía desfallecer con las manos de su amado palpando sus muslos, su entrepierna, e incluso dando pequeñas caricias y palmadas a sus nalgas.-

No supo cuando, pero su ex protegido la desnudó por completo, besaba, mordisqueaba apasionado y derretido cada parte de su cuerpo.

-_¿Hasta cuándo piensa torturarme más este idiota? ¿no es suficiente? Podría dejarse de ¡ah! Tonterias y acabar con esto de una vez.- _pensó jadeante mirándolo deseosa e irritada por hacerla perder el sentido de la orientación con solo tocarla.- Ya es su-suficiente, detente.-pidió con los ojos cerrados, furiosa consigo misma, y por sentirse tan completa, soltó pequeñas lágrimas, no era de esa forma que deseaba sentirse.-

-Ahh uhmg no más Ne-neji baka ¡ah!.- al notar como rozaba sus intimidades.-

-Dime lo que quieres en verdad y te lo daré, sea cual sea tu petición, menos que te deje en paz, no lo haré, en cuanto ahora… si no me dices lo que quieres… no continuaré.- afirmo mientras alejaba sus caderas de las de ella y lamia su clavícula, senos y abdomen.-

-Desde un principio has sido imponente, decidido y no te has dejado de nadie, a tu manera pero lo has hecho, ¿por qué ahora no me desobedeces y ya?- preguntó Akari ladeando su rostro y mordiendo sus labios, no le iba a decir por ningún motivo que nada en su corta vida de humana ha hecho latir su corazón como el.-

-Duele si es solo sexo, yo quiero que hagamos el amor, desde siempre lo quise, pero tu…- dijo meditabundo.- ¿Te presioné demasiado verdad? A pesar de no sentir culpa en absoluto por nuestro matrimonio arreglado, soy consciente del daño que te hice, por eso tu actitud; podemos dejarlo para otro día.- besó sus labios, dispuesto a vestirse y salir un rato, mas una señal por parte de su esposa le sorprendió.- Akari.-

-¡Entiéndeme, es una cuestión de orgullo y de palabra, quería alejarme de ti y mantener el voto de pureza hecho hace siete años luego de nuestra ofensa al Cielo!-

-¿Podrías perdonar la falta de este pobre mortal? Este hombre no desea perder esa luz de esperanza que se le fue otorgada cuando te enviaron a su vida, ya logró todo lo propuesto, pero si no obtiene la compañía del ángel de su guarda, ya nada tendría sentido y seria mejor si muriera joven.-

-No hables de muerte baka, estás vivo, estamos juntos y eso es lo único importante, te perdoné desde hace mucho, es solo que me siento temerosa de volver a ser lastimada, aun así yo… no me veo lejos de ti, agh entiende eso al menos.-besándolo desesperada, jalándolo hacia ella.-

-Jugaste con fuego, me acabas de buscar y me encontraste, llevo conteniéndome desde que lo hice contigo, y justo cuando pensaba esperarte, bajas la guardia de esta manera, no esperes salir de aquí hasta el otro dia, vas a saber de lo que es capaz este ''retacado genio'' a la hora de implantar orden.- sujetando con sus dientes unas esposas, agarrando las manos de su ángel, quien lo miraba aterrada luchando inútilmente por escapar al ver como las ponía alrededor de su espalda y la esposaba.-

-¿Qué carajo haces?- espetaba furiosa intentando cerrar sus piernas, mas el ojos perla ubicándose en medio de estas lo evitó.- Dijiste que me esperarías, ¿acaso enloqueciste? No te ensañes conmigo, ¡ahh- pa-para mmh ah!- al sentir algo vibrar dentro suyo, increíblemente Neji Hyuga, le miraba complacido.- ¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Corromperme hasta per-perder lo que no pudiste a-¡ah! arrebatar d-de mgh mi incauta inocencia?- rehusándose a aferrar sus manos a la amplia espalda de él.-

-No pequeño ángel, pienso traerte de nuevo al paraíso terrenal.- lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndola gemir.-

-Y-yo ya ¡ahhh! Ya no soy un a-ángel.- mirándolo pésimo tratando de ocultar su excitación.- E-espera ¿qué crees que haces? ¡No de esta forma ani-animal! ¡Aahh!- al ver cómo el Hyuga le alzaba las manos arriba de su cabeza y se alejaba un poco, para esta vez abrir sus piernas, y con otras esposas atar sus piernas a cada lado de la cama.-

Minutos después el Hyuga supo que la peli plata estaba más que preparada, luego de torturarla arrancándole unos cuantos jadeos, retiró el aparato electrico y entró lentamente dentro suyo; estaba muriendo en éxtasis, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, ambos no lo hacían desde su primera vez.-

-Ah es-estúpido Neji nhg ¡ah! Juro q-que cuando me pu-pueda poner en pie, me las pagarás ¡gyaa!.- clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amor-odio.- Tienes nhg suerte de que mañana no pueda pararme.- amenazó al sentir como la embestía, con fiereza y amor, sin contar los mordiscos y lamidas que sin parar daba a su cuello, hombros y labios.-

-Angelito gracias por… ¡nhg! No dejarme so-solo.- besando sus labios; con palabras como esas, poco pudo hacer para rechazarlo.-

-No digas eso e-en momentos… como estos, ¡Ahh!- regañó aferrándose a su cónyuge.- ¡Mngh Ahh du-duele!

-Lo siento, quizá lo estoy haciendo muy rápido.- se excusó el Hyuga apenado por lastimarla.-

-Nhg, de hecho a-así esta bien.- admitió sonrojada hasta las orejas, dejándole besarla con locura.-

-De acuerdo.-respondió penetrándola con fuerza.-

Pasada casi una hora, los esposos Hyuga continuaban, y aunque Akari ya sin grilletes procuró negarse rotundamente, al final cedió, termino envuelta en las más extrañas pero placenteras poses sexuales, sentía que caería en un largo letargo, y por eso.-

-¡Ahhh! apresúrate tu tambien en t-terminar, ¡ah! ¿Q-qué crees que haces? Al ver que la alzaba de la cama y la posicionaba sobre una mesa alta, ubicándose detrás suyo, tambaleante se sostuvo de los brazos que la aprisionaban y sintió como la penetraba de nuevo.- Ahh ahhh Neji, ahh pa-para.- pidió Akari recostada contra el firme pecho de quien sujetando sus muslos, besaba con adoración la parte baja de sus mejillas y su barbilla.-

-Si me detengo aqui, tu seras la única en lamentarlo ¡nnhg! ¿Me equivoco?- besando con afecto las partes de su rostro disponibles.-

-Nnnhg ahh ¡cállate!-se quejó mordiendo sus labios para acallar sus gemidos.-

-Si quieres paro ¡nnghh! Mordisqueando su clavícula.-

-Ahh ¿a-alguna vez dejaste algo a medias?- apenada consigo misma por ceder siempre ante el.-

-Nhg ¿Se siente bien?- cuestionó.-

-¿Qué te importa? Ahh Nenji detente, ahhh no te ensañes nhhg ah.-

Al llegar el final de tan amoroso acto, Neji cargó a su esposa y la cubrió con su abrigo; esta, sin poderse creer tantas atenciones, se soltó de su agarre con cuidado y le estampó un puño de amor en el rostro como defensa a otro posible ataque sexual y buscó entre las cosas un bastón para apoyarse en su trayecto a la ducha, donde se encerró con seguro.


End file.
